Allegiance
by dondena
Summary: Jen and Kira make it through the Great Conjunction. Now they're on a mission to really find out if there were other survivors of their kind. They are joined by one remaining Skeksis, who stayed behind to want to start relations over. AU.
1. Chapter 1

In the days leading up to the Emperor SkekSo's impending death, SkekSil the Chamberlain was sure he was going to be the next emperor soon. He had planned for this for all during the trines of the emperor's reign. He had plotted and schemed to try to keep the emperor's favor as much as he could and he fell out of favor several times, but he had always managed to regain it somehow.

It was only a few days prior to the Great Conjunction when the Skeksis were sure they would finally achieve immortality. The Emperor had not been able to get to the Crystal ceremony, he was so weak. He wanted to live so badly, but he was so sick. But also extremely paranoid as well.

After the ceremony, all the Skeksis went to attend to their emperor. SkekTek the Scientist was his doctor. He had tried time and again to help him, and all the effects of the Darkening over the trines had done all the damage that couldn't be repaired.

The Gelfling species had all been but wiped out harvesting them for essence to try to keep the Emperor young and healthy long enough. But his health would continue to decline. And though all Skeksis had been able to enjoy essence consuming in the beginning of its discovery, but, when the Emperor's health got to be much worse and Gelfling numbers dwindled, it became vital that only the Emperor could have it to keep up his enforced reign.

The Chamberlain and the Garthim Master, also known as the second General, were the last ones to come to the Emperor's bed chamber. Chamberlain went up to the head of the bed, as he was currently the second in command at the moment.

The Emperor was feisty till the end. After he died and he crumbled into dust, it just didn't seem like it was happening. Even as the others had anticipated his death for so long when his health had been failing him, and he had been their ruler for so long, it was still a shock to see him die and crumble.

The rest of them hadn't been subjected to the Darkening like the Emperor had, so the rest of them had remarkably good health despite their aging.

…..

The Emperor's counterpart, urRu leader, urSu the Master, had died at the same time SkekSo had. He had raised a Gelfling boy from infancy to be the one to have to save their world, even though he didn't understand his master's words. This had been sprung on him at the last minute. Jen was young and naive, and didn't know anything beyond the Valley of the Stones.

Jen was sad and knew he was going to have to begin first thing after the storm passed and after his master's funeral.

The storm only went on through the night. In the morning, there was a calm serenity about the valley. Jen played his firca while the other urRu did the funeral preparations. The Ritual Guardian, urZah, was the next Mystic leader now. He gave Jen his final instructions, even if he didn't fully understand them, as the urRu often spoke about in riddles, making it hard to understand.

Jen gave his surrogate family one last sad look, as they looked up at him too. He didn't know everything of what he needed to do, other than find an unknown being called Aughra and a crystal shard.

Jen went on his way, alone.

…..

At the castle, the Skeksis had had a funeral for the Emperor the evening before, and this morning, were ready to try to find out who would be the next emperor.

Chamberlain was feeling pretty confident it was going to be him. If it wasn't for violent laws and rules among them, and if it was to just name an heir, SkekSil would have had it his way, but it just wasn't that way with the Skeksis.

He went to try to claim the Scepter of Office, but SkekZok and SkekUng tried to stop him. Then Ung challenged him. Sil was shocked for a moment, but he didn't let it faze him. He named the Trial by Stone to seal the deal of who won the leadership.

The outcome wasn't what the Chamberlain had expected. The General was a lot stronger than him. He now knew he should have called for something a little simpler, but it was too late for that. He started to slink out while the others were cheering, but he didn't quite make it.

Zok saw what he was doing. He wasn't going to get away with that. "Now, by the law, he must pay!" he exclaimed.

The other Skeksis began to gang up on SkekSil. He whimpered in fear. They soon had him cornered against the back wall and began to strip him of his robes and title.

Lucky for him that his rival didn't seem to wish to see him killed. Ung called them off after several moments that seemed like hours. Sil was solidly against the wall, panting hard after he had felt he had been skinned alive, so to put. He couldn't believe that even his own allies had turned on him just like that.

"Now let him go! The Chamberlain is banished! Now to me! I am Emperor!" Ung shouted proudly. The others gathered in front of him and bowed respectively. Ung was now their new leader.

Sil panted until he was able to catch his breath enough. Everything he had ever planned for was now gone, just like that. Who wanted this life anyway? Something in him clicked at that moment. For his own kind to do that to him was obvious how they had had so many rivalries over the trines.

Chamberlain decided he was going to leave this life behind from here on out. It just wasn't worth it anymore. After all, some other fellow Skeksis had been banished in past trines too. SkekGra had been and had apparently made it just fine out there without essence or Crystal energy. But he had also wanted to be reunited with his Mystic counterpart, and that was one thing Sil did NOT want to do.

He just hoped he would make it without the Crystal's energy. Once the Conjunction passed, he should be able to live forever.

Then, suddenly, a humming went off in the castle, surprising all the Skeksis.

"Listen, the Crystal! The Crystal calls! To the Crystal chamber!" Ung ordered.

All the Skeksis turned and started filing out of the throne room to the Crystal chamber to see what the Crystal was reporting to them.

Sil knew that he was not welcome to go with them. He had a handful of his undergarments in his hands and he sought a chamber closer to the Crystal chamber so he could listen to what was going on. He had to know.

What he heard was a quite a surprise. A Gelfling? Alive? He thought they were all gone, wiped out by the Garthim.

This brought a smile to his face. Maybe he could go find this Gelfling and see about joining up with him, or her. But then, all Gelflings had turned against the Skeksis. He would see how it went first. It had been a number of trine since any Gelfling had been seen or used for essence.

The Chamberlain then saw some Garthim heading out to capture the Gelfling. This would be a sure way to catch up to him. After all, he didn't know where the Gelfling was. But there could only be one reason why a Gelfling showed themselves now; because of the impending Conjunction in just days time.

It was going to be quite a trek to where the Gelfling was.


	2. Chapter 2

Jen had trekked over some valleys, waterfalls, and other landscapes as he was seeking out Aughra. He was looking for the Observatory of her. He was nervous about meeting her.

He soon did have the privilege of meeting her. At first, she looked pretty scary, but she was found to be not so bad, but no more than an old lady who had a temper, or rather just very impatient.

He followed her into her Observatory. She dumped some shards of crystal out in front of Jen after he told her why he was there. But not even Aughra could tell him which one it was.

After examining them all for a long time, and knowing what the Mystics might tell him to do, he blew a note on his firca to find out which one it was. It glowed and he suddenly had his answer.

Aughra was ultimately pleased too, since she had never been able to find the original one. Now it would be up to Jen to heal the Crystal.

But then, there was a clicking noise outside and a window broke open. Aughra gasped. "Garthim!" What a time for them to show up!

A Garthim moved toward Jen menacingly and he ducked and got onto one of the swinging planets and it swung him upwards, away from the claws below him. He was scared. He hadn't had to deal with this situation since he was a tiny childling, when the Mystics found him and brought him to their home.

A Garthim stopped the movement to try to get to him, and Jen tried to find a way out. A window was the only way he was going to get away. He jumped onto the upstairs story and fell through a window.

Aughra saw that the young Gelfling was safe at least, and so was the shard.

Jen found himself falling down a steep hillside. He got cut in many places and stunned on the way down.

When he landed down on the ground below finally, he collapsed. But he managed to look up. "Aughra." he said weakly.

The Observatory was on fire way above. Jen didn't know if Aughra was still alive or not.

Just feet away, a tall figure had found his way close to the hillside. He had been slower than the Garthim, but had caught up finally. He had thought he had missed the Gelfling entirely. But then, he heard painful panting overhead to his left.

He walked into the bushes and saw on the ground, who he was looking for. The Gelfling!

Sil whimpered.

Jen heard a sound to his right and he looked up and saw a super big creature standing a little ways from him. It was taller than even his Mystic caretakers. It startled him and he started to move away.

"Ah! Stay away!" Jen cried out.

"No! Stay! Please stay! Am friend! Am friend to Gelfling." Chamberlain began talking to try to get him to stay.

Jen stopped moving when he saw and heard the creature could talk. "You know who I am? Who… who are you? What are you?" he demanded.

"Know what you are, little Gelfling. You not know of Skeksis?" Sil asked.

Jen was scared now. He had been told of the Skeksis alright and he knew that they had killed his parents. "Stay away! I've been told of the Skeksis, but never seen you before. You killed all the Gelfling!" he exclaimed.

"Not I. Am friend to Gelfling. Other Skeksis not treat me very well. Cast me out of Skeksis clan. Am alone. Not going to harm Gelfling. Promise. I different to other Skeksis." Sil had his friendliest look on his face. He had killed some Gelfling before, but usually not without good reason. That was something the war-loving ones had done.

Jen was alone and lonely out here, and something about the Skeksis' voice was luring him in.

"Uh, okay. I just have no idea where I'm supposed to go next. And I know nothing about what's out here in this strange land." Jen explained. "My name is Jen."

Sil was glad his 'charm' was luring the Gelfling in. He was obviously a naive childling. But then, there was something that seemed familiar about him.

"I see Gelfling falling down hill. Fire up there. Belong to Mother Aughra." Sil said.

"You know Aughra?" Jen asked.

"Yes, but been many trines since last seen. Was on way to see her. But now see that her home damaged." Sil said.

"By… Garthim, she said." Jen stated. "Is there any place we can go from here?"

"Hmm. Yes. Must leave to make sure damage doesn't come down here. Come." Sil said. He had to make sure that the boy was going to trust him. He knew he would have to play his cards right. He didn't see the crystal shard on him right this moment.

Jen tried to get up and he felt a jolt of pain in his right ankle. "Ow!" he cried out.

"What?" Sil turned around.

"My ankle. I think I hurt it coming down the hillside. Hurts to stand up." Jen stated.

Sil knew that helping to care for an injury might also help prove his worth to this Gelfling. He went over to look. He got down next to the boy. "Must look." he said.

He felt Jen's ankle and he winced. "Not broken. Sprain. It will pass." Sil declared after he was done. He reached over to his torn up robes and tore a piece off and double wrapped it around Jen's ankle.

"Thank you, uh, what do I call you, Skeksis?" Jen asked.

"Chamberlain, SkekSil at your service." Sil replied. He bowed his head to him as he introduced himself.

"Uh, good to meet you." Jen said. He began to get to his feet after his foot was wrapped. Sil stood up as well.

"Must find place to rest for night." Sil declared, looking around. "Swamp can be dangerous place."

That made Jen tense. As he stood on his injured foot, he found it was more able to take his weight better with it double wrapped like a bandage.

They began walking through the swamp to find a suitable place to rest. Sil's feet were tired too. He was glad that he had the Gelfling by his side now. And he hadn't used force. That was part of playing it right.

It wasn't too far away from Aughra's, but just far enough away that they wouldn't get hit by flying debris.

Jen was so nervous about being out here, and now he was injured and couldn't move much. He was still a little unsure about Chamberlain, but he had helped him. And he was bigger than most other creatures out here. He would likely be like a protector for him on his journey, he thought.

It had been a long day of traveling. Despite how Jen felt at the moment from losing his master and now Aughra, and with someone, though he didn't know him well enough yet, he felt he could fall asleep. He had helped him so he just felt better with having any company at this point.

Sil watched as the Gelfling boy laid down a little ways from him. He could tell he was tired, but then, so was he. He looked around them both and made sure there was nothing around that would be too dangerous. A lot of creatures feared Skeksis anyway, but there were a few exceptions. He just hoped they didn't run into any of those exceptions, like Rakkida.

He made sure the boy was asleep before he tried to make himself comfortable. He wasn't used to sleeping on the ground, but what choice did he have now? He could only hope he had enough clothing on to keep him warm since he no longer had his full robing on. Most of his back was covered with the exception of a few upper spikes. But it was his front side that was more or less exposed. He still felt indecent. He would manage.

As he laid down too, he was sure that with the sore ankle, the boy wouldn't be running off too soon. He laid on one of his sides. He used some of his robes to make a pillow for himself. The ground was mushy enough from it being a swamp and from yesterday's rain from the storm that passed through. It wasn't long before he did fall asleep too.

The two of them slept through the night after being exhausted from their new adventures.

**I know some of it might seem more oc, but this is supposed to be a different version. Not trying to make it too oc, but this is how I imagine it to be. **


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, sunlight woke them both up.

Chamberlain was used to starting his day at first light, but this would be the first day where he found himself not in the castle. He sat up and yawned and stretched a bit. He looked over a ways to see if it was true, that a Gelfling was alive. It was. It had been no dream.

Now that it was daylight out, he could get a more proper look at him.

Jen opened his eyes and stretched. "Master?" he said.

"Hmm?" Sil whined in question.

Jen could see now that he was not at his childhood home, with the Mystics. He saw the Chamberlain over a ways from him. Despite what he had been told, he remembered he was now in the presence of a Skeksis. And after being a little injured last night, this Skeksis might be his only company to lesson the loneliness. And help him out as needed at the moment, so he thought. Jen was also able to get a better look at Sil too, now that it was light out.

"So, what do want to do, Gelfling?" Sil asked.

"I know we need to move on. I would be fed some breakfast at home, but I don't know what's edible out here." Jen replied.

"Gelfling eat plant stuff. I know what Gelfling can eat." Sil stated. He too was hungry, but wasn't going to eat in front of his 'friend.'

They both got up to go find something to eat. The pain in Jen's foot wasn't as bad with the makeshift bandage on his foot. He limped, but was able to walk. He followed Sil, if a little at a distance.

Chamberlain would look back at times to see if Jen was still following him. He was. He kept his thoughts to himself. He kept his whimpers to more of a minimum right now, to not scare away potential food sources for himself.

It was slow going, but Sil soon led him to a patch of some berries that he knew Gelfling used to eat. He didn't touch them though. "Here, Gelfling, eat. I remember days past when other Gelfling ate these berries." Sil stated.

Jen looked at the purple berries in question. He had never seen such berries in the valley. "Are you sure they're edible?" Jen asked.

"Yes, sure. It more a Gelfling food. I get my own food." Sil declared. He was more a meat eater, but would eat plant material if he had to. He would hide that from him for now.

Jen limped over to the berries and took a few off the stem. He smelled and finally, sampled one. It was good! No, delicious was the right word. It was something he had never had before because the Mystics had always sheltered him, and even made him eat foods that he didn't always like to eat. Maybe this Skeksis knew more about other foods that Gelflings had eaten. He would worry about it later.

Sil sat down on a nearby rock, waiting for mealtime to pass. He licked his lips to stimulate saliva. He was looking around for food and water. Water was sure to be around somewhere.

Jen looked over when he didn't hear Sil eating anything. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

"When find something." Sil replied.

"Okay." Jen said. He was still a little nervous about this creature.

After Jen was done eating, they went on their way, exploring the swamp, which entered into the Endless Forest. On the way, Sil did find some water and they both had some. It wouldn't do them any good if they were dehydrated.

While drinking, there was some scuttering about in the back woods away from them and they both looked that way, having had their fill of water.

"Stay here. Chamberlain sees what is over there. Know more of strange creatures out here." Sil said.

"Be careful." Jen stated.

Sil nodded. He carefully went off into the woods to see what was making that noise, but he was hoping it was something he himself could eat. He wasn't the best hunter in the world, but he would have to kill to eat.

Jen was nervous about being left alone. He sat down and would wait for Sil to return. He took the shard out to examine it. He was curious about it, and still didn't really know much about it.

'_Now that I've got the shard, what do I do with it? What is it? Am I supposed to take it somewhere? What's so special about this shard?'_ he asked himself in his mind. He was just trying to pass the time while waiting for the Chamberlain to return.

In the woods, SkekSil had found some critters that were worth a good chase to get some much needed nutrition into himself. He figured the Gelfling would wait for his return.

With Jen, he sat on that rock after what seemed a good long wait. Until a sound snapped him out of his thoughts. It was some kind of animal. Maybe when Sil returned, Jen would ask him what he knew of the shard. He might know more about it. He had seen a vision of the past when a Skeksis had cracked the Crystal, but he still didn't understand its meaning.

Jen started to venture away from the rock he was on. This swamp was a strange place. It was beautiful, no doubt there, but there were creatures that he didn't know what they were, or if they were dangerous or friendly. His ankle wasn't bothering him quite so much now.

Soon, he saw a creature scutter away from him down into a hole, making his ears perk up at that. He wanted to know what it was. There was also a strange creature wandering about, watching.

Other plant critters popped into their holes around the den hole too. Jen started to look more closely, then suddenly, a fierce, small creature jumped out of the hole, roaring.

Jen gasped and fell backward after tripping over his own feet. He fell into a little pond while the critter kept on roaring at him. "Oh no, right in the mud." he muttered.

The strange being that had been watching came out from the shadows and Jen looked up in surprise. What he saw, he couldn't believe his eyes. The being removed its hood to reveal it was another Gelfling! A female.

The animal was still roaring and the female Gelfling spoke to him, "Fizzgig." Then she spoke some other words that seemed to soothe the little creature, and he came out of his den.

Then she turned to Jen. She was speaking in Podling. Jen didn't understand her, but he tried slow talking. "You? Gelfling? Like me?"

The female gasped. "Yes!" she replied in shock.

"I thought I was the only one." Jen said.

"I thought I was." She noticed the male's situation. "Oh, here, I'll help you out." she said as they touched hands, and a strange sensation happened.

Their memories came forth in a dreamfast. It showed what happened to them throughout their childhoods, and who they had been raised with after the fights that had killed their parents. But soon, they let go.

The female's name was revealed to be Kira. Fizzgig was what he was, but mainly his name. Kira called upon a Nebrie in the pond to get Jen out. He was grateful, but still shocked at the creature.

To Jen, Kira seemed to know what she was doing. She could even talk to animals! That was incredible. As well as the way they were able to show their memories to each other like that. Jen wondered if the Chamberlain could dreamfast too, when he found out what it was.

Jen tried to say hello to Fizzgig, but he smelled something on Jen that just wasn't familiar. This was a stranger. Kira scolded her pet when he didn't want Jen to touch him.

"Fizzgig! Sorry, Jen, he's just nervous. You're new to him. New beings make him nervous." Kira explained.

"He's pretty strange to me." Jen replied.

"He'll get to know you. Here, we must go. It's not safe to be in one place for long." Kira said. "Come."

"Wait. I was waiting for a friend, but he hasn't come back yet." Jen stated.

"Who?" Kira asked.

"Chamberlain. He was much bigger than me, and he helped me with my injured foot last night." Jen explained. He didn't think about stating what he was though.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

"After some strange creatures. He might have tried to stop them from attacking or something, I don't know. He just never came back." Jen declared.

"If he's still alive, he'll probably find you again. But we can't stay here. It just isn't safe. Garthim could come at any time." Kira said.

"You know about the Garthim?" Jen asked.

"Yes. They are dangerous." Kira replied.

"I found that out last night." Jen said.

The two of them continued on their way, with Kira even pausing to look at Jen's ankle. It wasn't too bad. More like it was just some bruising from twisting it. But, this Chamberlain had done well to double-wrap it.

…

It had taken Sil a good while to catch one of the critters he was after for some food. When he returned from his hunt, he was full for the time being, but when he looked around for Jen, he found he was gone.

"Gelfling! Jen!" he called out. He didn't get a reply back.

"Dumb Gelfling not wait for me to have my food. I wait for him." Sil grumbled. But he looked in the mud for tracks, and he sniffed to find his scent. He could track him one or both ways. He followed the tracks through the swamp and saw some Nebrie that were in the pond, but vanished underwater again at the sight of him.

It was a mother with babies. Sil did like to eat Nebrie too, but right now, they were no concern of his. The mother was being defensive, and Sil took the hint, but he was still following Jen's trail.

Sil could see that there were prints in the mud and only wondered what Jen had been doing there, but he had picked up another scent. Something strange. It smelled like another Gelfling. That could be trouble. There was another one out here, and that could mean there were more. Some that the Garthim had missed. Gelfling could be a threat.

He went on to find Jen. He had to go make sure there was no threat.

…..

The Mystics had felt the Crystal calling them back to the castle for their reunion with the Skeksis. Being as slow as they were, it would take them days to get there. But they were yearning to be united again with their more aggressive brothers. They were making the long trip from the valley to the castle.

…..

Kira had led Jen to a shell for a boat that she often used. She was taking him to her home where she felt it would be safer. Jen did feel safe with Kira, since she was his kind and knew more about this strange world. Jen had been way too sheltered all his life growing up.

Kira began singing and Jen took out his firca, his flute. He began playing. It harmonized with Kira's voice singing.

Along the river, other creatures seemed to take notice of it too.

It wasn't long when Fizzgig started growling. Kira looked up and saw a Crystal bat flying above them. They spied for the Skeksis.

"Jen, get down. Down!" Kira whispered. She then took out her hunting thong and launched it into the air, getting the bat down.

"What was that?" Jen asked.

"A Crystal bat. What they see, the Skeksis see too." Kira said.

Something hit Jen, but then, Sil had said he was an outcast from the others. Surely, he was different. "Did it see us?"

"No, I don't think so." she replied.

But the bat wasn't dead, only hurt. It gave away their secret of where they were.

Later, Jen and Kira arrived back at Kira's village. "Aren't these the people from your memory?" he asked.

"When the Garthim killed my parents, the Podlings adopted me. They're my clan." Kira replied.

Podlings then popped up in the fields and were saying greeting words, but noticed that she wasn't alone. Fizzgig had ran to greet a Podling. What was going on?

Kira introduced Jen to her family. Then they were invited to join them.

Jen wasn't sure what to expect, but he began to hear music. It was like no music he had ever heard before. Sure, the Mystics had played music, the urSol the Chanter to be exact, but not quite like the Podlings' music. It was a lot happier and exciting. It also didn't rattle the whole home.

The two Gelflings were welcomed to a table and were given some tasty treats. Foods like nothing Jen had eaten before. Much better food that what the Mystics had given him. Jen found the environment thrilling. This was way more happier energy than he had ever experienced. He definitely wanted to stay here.

Jen didn't really know much about his mission anyway. But he did try to explain what had happened to Aughra and about his Mystic masters. They were both questioning the little crystal shard.

There was so much joy and happy noises celebrating the big party. The Podlings were celebrating the arrival of their guest, Jen. It was for Kira's happiness that they hoped she would have. Since for a long time, they knew she had been alone, and this couldn't have been a happier occasion for her. A mate to be.

"I hope Chamberlain finds his way here. I'm sure he'd like it too." Jen said.

"I'm sure he will when he does find you again. We could try tomorrow to find him." Kira said.

Kira's foster mother, Ydra, asked Jen to dance at one point. He had never danced before.

Soon after, Jen was playing his firca in a way he never had with such energy to match the high pace of the other music. It was fun.

But then, a giant, nasty claw came through the wall. A Garthim claw! That was it. The party was over.

Everyone began screaming in panic and starting to find a way out so they wouldn't get grabbed. The Gelflings too.

At one point, a Garthim got a hold of Jen's right arm, and he jabbed the shard into its claw and sent out a long sing-song sound.

Out in the forest, the Mystics heard it too.

As he was nearing the village, Chamberlain heard the sound too. That was trouble. He hurried onward.

As he got out of the forest, he saw what was happening. A Garthim raid! He was still looking around for the Gelfling. He soon spotted him, but with another Gelfling. Just as he had smelled. He went down to make sure the Gelflings were safe.

The Garthim let go and the Gelflings had to find another way out.

Podlings were grabbed here and there and stuffed into a cage that was going to take them back to the castle to be used for their slaves after their essence would be drained.

Jen and Kira and Fizzgig had made it out of the house and thought they were safe. But then, a Garthim spied them and began to advance on them.

Something large then came out of nowhere and got in the way of the Garthim. Sil raised his hand and yelled out. It made the Garthim stop where it was. Sil looked over his shoulder for a moment. How could the Gelfling run off? He would find him yet.

"Jen, let's go!" Kira cried out. "We can't let it catch us." She pulled on his arm for them to run.

"But-!" he was cut off as they ran. Jen hoped his friend would be alright against the Garthim.

The Garthim tried again, making Sil turn and snap at it again. The Garthim backed down this time. Sil turned and whined as he went to track the Gelflings some more.

They both ran through the woods until they couldn't run anymore. Jen fell first and Kira went down next to him. Jen tried to move again, but Kira said, "Wait! They won't find us here."

They both panted to catch their breath. "It's all my fault!" Jen said with a sob.

"That Skeksis; he saved us from his own Garthim." Kira pointed out.

"First Aughra's. Then, your village. And now, Chamberlain." Jen exclaimed. He then picked up the shard. "I wish I'd never heard of this shard!" Then he threw it away. He thought the shard was responsible for the Garthim raids.

"No, Jen!" Kira stated, then looked down. She saw that Jen's arm was bleeding. "Jen, they hurt your arm. Here, this moss will make it better." She put a piece of moss on Jen's upper elbow area.

"It wasn't your fault. The Garthim have always come." Kira tried to comfort him. "That Skeksis was Chamberlain?"

"Yes. He was cast out of his clan he had told me. So he wasn't with the Garthim. He helped us back there." Jen thought. "But now, who knows if he's still alive."

"Garthim obey the Skeksis, Jen. He might have been playing a trick on you the whole time. I don't think he can be trusted." Kira explained her feelings.

"He helped me with my ankle. He led me to food this morning. He must have been trying to be a friend. And of course, we got separated. I'm sure he'll want an explanation if he is still alive." Jen replied.

"Of course." Kira said, "but just be careful."

Kira continued to make sure Jen's arm was alright and they soon grew tired. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for them. At midday tomorrow would be the Great Conjunction.

…..

Chamberlain could only track the Gelflings so far when he was tired after all the tracking he had done all day. He too found a place to sleep and would pick up the trail in the morning.

…

The Mystics were still traveling overnight and everything, ever so slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, light awoke Jen and Kira, and Chamberlain.

Sil got up and went to finish tracking the Gelflings down.

The Gelflings then discovered an old destroyed village that they had been sleeping near. Ruins of their Gelfling ancestors. Kira was really concerned.

The ruins were taken over my moss and vines. Just the land was claiming it since it hadn't been run by the original creators in so long. So many trines. Kira had picked up the shard in her hand on the outside of the gates before going in.

Soon, they found a wall. There were a lot of pictures and writing on it.

Jen explained what writing was to Kira and how his master had taught him how to read. The words were in a poem-like riddle.

Jen was beginning to understand. "So, that's what my master meant."

"Yes. You have to heal the… the Dark Crystal." Kira declared.

"Prophecy!" A soft voice suddenly burst out from behind them.

The Gelflings were startled. "Jen! Skeksis!" Kira started to pull Jen away.

Fizzgig ran away too, but watched worriedly. He had been already getting used to Jen's presence.

"Chamberlain! You're alive!" Jen exclaimed.

"Yes, Gelfling. I see you found Gelfling friend. And prophecy." Sil stated as he looked at the wall. It was the Wall of Destiny.

"The Garthim didn't hurt you?" Jen asked.

"No. Garthim obey me. Even in banished state. Good to be Skeksis to stop Garthim from hurting Gelfling friend." Sil declared.

Kira was still wary. She knew now she was meeting this Chamberlain for the first time. She hadn't thought that he was a Skeksis; their worst enemy.

Sil now looked at the female. "Who this?" he asked.

"Chamberlain, I was just exploring in the forest waiting for you to return, and I was found by Kira. And Fizzgig. Kira, Chamberlain." Jen introduced them.

"Thought you desert Chamberlain. Track you down to know why." Sil stated.

"Sorry. I didn't know if you were coming back or not. I just didn't want to be alone." Jen replied.

"Chamberlain had to see off dangerous animals." Sil stated.

"Most animals would be instantly afraid of you." Kira declared. "After what Skeksis have done to everything."

"Everything is big mistake. Misunderstandings." Sil said.

"Why did Skeksis kill Gelflings?" Jen asked.

"Because of prophecy. Mistake. Skeksis afraid Gelfling harm them." Sil explained simply in small words.

"But you are a Skeksis. What makes us think you are different from your other kind?" Kira demanded. "How do we know you aren't tricking us?"

"Chamberlain is outcast. Not wanted there. Want to get away from old Skeksis ways." Sil replied.

"Chamberlain." Jen said. Sil turned to him. "We must get to the castle. Can you help us, if you truly mean that you are our friend?" Jen asked.

After the way his kind had treated him, he would have loved some payback for it. But, considering what it could mean for him, he was going to stay away from his kind. He did want to have some Crystal energy, but he was wary of this situation.

"Why you need to get to castle?" Sil asked.

"We have business with the Skeksis." Jen said. "To stop the Garthim attacks and other things."

Kira kept the shard hidden for now. She would give it back to Jen later.

"Please, Chamberlain. We could use your help." Jen said.

Sil sighed. "Want to stay away from castle. Skeksis not nice to Gelfling. Or Chamberlain."

"Chamberlain, we're going whether you're coming or not. Are you coming with us?" Jen asked again.

Sil whined. "Yes. Fine. Chamberlain show you the way. But not getting involved with Skeksis again." he replied.

"Alright, but no funny stuff, Skeksis!" Kira warned him.

"This way, Gelfling." Sil began to lead the way out of the ruins. Jen and Kira followed. Fizzgig stayed close to Kira. Kira still sensed maybe this was a trap somehow.

Jen's ankle was healed well enough for him to travel. It was going to be a long trek. And they had to hurry. There was only a short amount of time before the Conjunction at midday.

Food was grabbed on the way through the forest before they reached some empty plains. This time, even Sil ate some plant material. He was in no mood to hunt an animal.

Jen started to feel comfortable with Chamberlain, while Kira and Fizzgig were still suspicious of him.

The Chamberlain knew the way to the castle. He even knew of an old road nearby that was once a road they had traveled on by carriage to the villages before they were destroyed.

As they were traveling, Jen got up close to Sil's side and asked our of curiosity. "So, uh, Chamberlain?"

"Hmm?" Sil replied.

"Do you know much about Gelfling culture, from the past?" Jen asked.

"Hmm. Yes. Chamberlain knows much about Gelfling history. Was there for all a thousand trines." Sil stated.

"Since we have some time to pass until we get there, I'd love to hear about it. My masters would never tell me much." Jen said.

"Who are masters?" Sil asked.

"The ones who raised me. The Mystics." Jen replied.

That statement stopped Sil in his tracks. He turned. "You were raised by Mystics?" he asked in shock.

"After the Garthim killed my parents, yes. They took me in when I was very young. I don't know anything about Gelfling culture outside of their writing that I was taught." Jen explained. "Do you know them?"

"Of course know about Mystics. Would rather stay away from them." Sil declared.

"Why?" Jen asked.

"They just not get along with Skeksis. Is all. No more talk of them." Sil remarked firmly.

"Alright. But do you know what Gelfling culture that was back there in the ruins?" Jen asked.

"Yes. Once belonged to Stone-in-Wood. Stonewood." Sil stated. He looked back at Jen. "Jen looks like Stonewood Gelfling as is."

"And Kira?"

Sil looked back at the girl, keeping her distance. "Hmm. Could be Vapra clan. Look like them." He stopped for a moment.

"Long ago, seven clans of Gelfling. Vapra. Stonewood. Grotton. Drenchen. Dousan. Sifa. Spriton. Each clan run by a Maudra. Female leader. Vapra one was All-Maudra. Head of all clans Maudra." Sil explained what he knew. Sil didn't know about all their laws and rules, but he did know the basics of what he had seen in the past.

Kira and Jen were surprised at what they were hearing. Neither one of them had known what clan they had come from or their clan names. Their surrogate families hadn't known either. Or the Mystics might have known, but just didn't tell Jen about it. It was obvious Chamberlain knew much more than even the Mystics. He could be useful in revealing more about Gelfling history to the last two of their kind.

But, the mission of what the Gelflings had to do at the castle needed to remain a secret. After they started walking again, Kira came up beside Jen to not tell the Skeksis what they had to do, and that the shard must remain hidden from his view. It was just a precaution.

They walked on in silence for awhile. The Gelflings just followed the Skeksis. Fizzgig whined fearfully that his mistress was going with this strange creature. To him, it had been hard enough being joined by a new Gelfling.

Kira didn't want to reveal who had raised her just yet to the Skeksis, not that he would care anyway. She still didn't trust Chamberlain. But of course, they had all only just met and didn't know everyone to the fullest yet, but the Gelflings felt they could trust one another. But for just being a Skeksis, Sil's actions could only really be judged silently and cautiously. He had done so many bad things in the past.

…

After much walking, with tired feet, Chamberlain peaked over the hill and pointed, "There is castle." he said.

"It's huge." Jen stated.

"Yes. Must be careful in there to not be harmed by other Skeksis. They harm Chamberlain enough. Not going back in there." Sil declared. "Staying out of whatever business you have in there."

"It's alright. Thanks for showing us the way, Chamberlain. You saved us a lot of trouble finding it. It helps to have good friends in special places at the right times." Jen declared.

Sil's eyes widened. That statement did have a good point. But then, Sil had never had any real 'true' friends. Just allies, and they had always shifted, depending on situations.

"Chamberlain show you as far to get in, but not going in with." Sil said.

Sil knew a way into the ravine that was beneath the castle. Going through the catacombs would be the safest way. Even if he brought the Gelflings before the new emperor and other Skeksis, he didn't know if they would even allow him back into the castle. They deserved a lesson into being scared anyway, in his opinion.

Once they were down in the ravine, Sil showed Jen and Kira the only other way into the castle. The Teeth of Skreesh. The gargoyle-like entrance. It would take them beneath the point of entry and away from Garthim eyes and claws.

"Here is best way to get in without being seen right away." Sil said. "I too big to fit in there, but Gelfling perfect size to fit in."

"Thank you." Jen said.

Sil nodded.

Jen began to go in first. Kira cautiously walked past the Chamberlain with Fizzgig close to her. Sil knew what Fizzgigs were too.

"Thanks, uh, Chamberlain." Kira said.

"Good to serve as guide, Gelfling." Sil stated.

They proceeded to enter slowly. Sil turned and left the ravine. He normally never turned down a challenge, but after his last one against his own kind, it had taken it all out of him. He didn't want anything to do with them. He was ready for a new life.

He walked back to the hill and would wait for the outcome.

**I know I had Sil stay out of it, but you never know; he might change his mind about helping. I wanted a totally different outcome than the movie, why I invented this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

Jen and Kira had gotten lost in the catacombs, but found a way up to the upper floors. Of course, they didn't know where to go.

As they were exploring the floors, they ran into the Slave Master. "AH! Gelflings!" he exclaimed.

The two of them were terrified. They turned to run, but SkekNa wasn't going to pass this up. He ran forward and grabbed them both in his hands.

"Let go!" the two Gelflings cried out.

"No Gelfling escapes me! You are coming with me!" Na ordered. He began to drag them both to the throne room. Fizzgig tried to bite him, but only pulled off a piece of cloth.

Jen tried desperately to free himself. He took out the shard and plunged it into the Slave Master's upper arm.

He screamed in pain and then he angrily threw Jen into the wall, hard, getting a gasp of pain and Jen being knocked unconscious. He looked down at his arm, which was bleeding. "That'll teach you to stab me, Gelfling!" Na snapped angrily.

He continued to take Kira to the throne room, thinking Jen was dead.

"Let go of me!" Kira cried out. Fizzgig barked. "No Fizzgig! You stay with Jen." she ordered.

Fizzgig reluctantly stayed with Jen.

"My Lord! Look what I found here in the castle!" Na exclaimed on entrance.

The other Skeksis gasped in shock. A Gelfling in the castle? They all shrank back in fear.

"Where did you find it?" Ung demanded in shock.

"I found it in the lower halls near the catacombs, looking for some animals for our next meal." Na explained. "The male stabbed me. I killed him."

"What do we do with it?" the Gourmand asked.

"Kill it! We are sworn to kill all Gelfling!" the Ritual Master exclaimed. He took out a sacrificial knife.

The Scientist saw this as an opportunity for something better. He approached Ung. "Wait, sire."

Ung hesitated but lent his ear to the Scientist. "You could drink her essence." Tek suggested.

"Yes!" Ung agreed.

"Because of the prophecy, we must kill the Gelfling!" Zok declared again.

"No! First we take her essence, then kill!" Ung decreed, laughing.

Zok was not too pleased at that. He knew it was a mistake.

Tek went to grab Kira from Na. He dragged her to the lab.

"Show me where the male is. He should have essence left in him too, just enough to have it done as well." Ung demanded.

"Yes, sire. This way." Na agreed to show him.

…

Jen woke up in the hallway and Fizzgig wagged his tail, licking his hand.

"Where's Kira, Fizzgig? We have to find her. But we have to find the Crystal too." Jen said.

Jen and Fizzgig went on, trying to find a way through the castle, but when Fizzgig started exploring a hole through a wall, they got separated.

"Fizzgig? Where are you? It's not like you were a big help anyway." Jen muttered. He had to go on.

He wandered up through the castle floors.

…..

Ung and Na arrived back at the spot and found that the male Gelfling was gone. "Where is he?" Ung demanded angrily.

"I don't understand. I left him right there. I was sure he was dead." Na stated.

"Never mind. You will be punished later for this. Now we have to go prepare for the Conjunction." Ung snarled and they both went back for preparations.

…

Tek got Kira into his lab and he strapped her into a chair. And in the lab, was Aughra. She was alive.

Tek pulled a lever and in came from the shaft, a beam that shined a light into Kira's eyes to start the draining of her essence. It began to work.

"You, Kira, call the animals! You have the gift. Call them to freedom, now!" Aughra called out.

Kira wasn't going to let that advice go to waste. She began to call on the animals.

The Scientist looked up in alarm as the animals in the lab began to make noises and getting active in trying to break out of their cages.

"Quiet, animals! Stop! I warn ya!" Tek screeched.

The animals didn't listen and with Kira's calling them, they all began to break loose of their cages and began to attack the Scientist.

Tek cried out in pain that the animals he thought he could call his friends were now turning on him and hurting him. During the skirmish, he ran into the lever that controlled the beam and it turned off.

After that, Tek was released by the edge of the floor to the shaft, and he lost his footing. He went down the shaft into the lake of fire below.

Now the Skeksis numbers were down to eight, that were known of.

The Alchemist had also died when the Scientist died. The remaining urRu continued on their way.

Kira began to ask animals to help set her free. She had to get out before SkekUng came in and finished her off.

Once she was free, Kira looked upon Aughra. "Too late, Gelfling. You come too late. The Great Conjunction is at hand. Now the Skeksis will have power over the stars." she exclaimed.

"When is the Conjunction?" Kira asked.

"Very soon, three suns touch." Aughra replied simply.

"Jen." Kira gasped and went to find him, and the Crystal. He had to heal the Crystal, no matter what.

"Go Gelfling. I fear… to death." Aughra said. She knew what _could_ happen.

Outside, the three suns were getting closer together and the Mystics were getting closer to the castle. Their timing was good. They hoped they would be reunited with the Skeksis soon.

…..

Jen soon found himself cornered by Garthim. He was thrown around a few times and when a claw broke through the wall, he took advantage of it. He was now in the shaft beneath the Crystal and where the Scientist had met his end not long ago.

Jen climbed upward and found himself in Tek's lab. There, he found Aughra was alive.

"Aughra, you're alive." Jen gasped.

"No time! When single shines the Triple Suns!" she exclaimed.

"Where's Kira?" he asked.

Aughra pointed the way out. Jen ran out that way to find her.

As for Jen running into those Garthim, it would have helped if Chamberlain had been there to help out.

…

The Mystics closed in on the entrance, blocked by Garthim. They sung a song that put the soldiers into a sleep trance. It let them through safely.

….

Jen, Kira, and Fizzgig were all trying to find their way through the castle to find each other, but Jen, most of all, had to fulfill his mission. He had to find the Crystal. Soon, he did.

He looked around to see if there were any other Skeksis around. There were none directly in there right now.

Nearby, Kira was hiding and was hoping Jen would find her, but the footsteps she heard were not from him. They were the Skeksis on their way to Crystal chamber. She got a look at the seven that were on their way. She didn't see any signs of the Chamberlain among them. He was still staying out of it obviously. She knew this was already hard for both herself and Jen, just being Gelflings, but they had to do this, to stop the evil.

Jen was admiring the Crystal when the Skeksis started making their ways in. He had to know where to put the shard in.

The Garthim Master aka the new Emperor had been ticked that the Scientist had disappeared. Aughra told him that he was dead. He fell down the shaft. Ung didn't believe her and stormed out. He thought Tek was opposing his allegiance to him rather.

All the Skeksis began to make their ways to spots of power.

Jen and Kira spotted each other and were both amazed the other was alive. They reached from afar. They hadn't known each other for long, but already loved each other.

"The Great Conjunction comes. Now we will live forever!" SkekZok began. The other joined in.

Fizzgig finally found his way to the balcony that Kira was on and was excited to see her, he started barking loudly.

The Skeksis heard him and gasped. A Gelfling!

"She will destroy us!" the Scroll Keeper exclaimed.

"Gelfling! You'll die!" the Ritual Master yelled.

Then, the Ornamentalist looked behind him and screamed in fear when he saw Jen.

"Two Gelfling!" the Gourmand shouted.

"Garthim!" Ung shouted.

The Garthim started coming to life under orders. The Skeksis hoped their soldiers would kill them.

Jen wasn't going to let this happen. Kira gasped as she watched Jen be under attack, but before he was snatched up by claws, Jen took a desperate leap into the air and onto the Crystal.

The landing stunned him a bit and it made him drop the shard in his hand. "NO!" he cried out.

Fizzgig ran down to the bottom of the stairs to try to help if needed. Jen's cry had made him sense an urgency to do so.

The Skeksis saw what he had dropped. "The shard!" Ung gasped. Then he trudged over to claim it for himself. "The shard is mine!" He reached down to get it when Fizzgig, snarling, bit down on his wrist.

"Let go, smelly hairball!" Ung snarled, trying to free his arm. Then he flung his arm hard, and Fizzgig yelped as he went down the shaft.

"Fizzgig!" Kira cried out.

She then opened up her wings, that Jen didn't know she had, and flew down to the floor with the Skeksis, who shrank back away from her. Kira picked up the shard and held it in front of her like a dagger.

Ung ordered for the others to get it away from her. The others started to try to attempt it, but were still scared of her.

Kira kept on trying to use it as a weapon. Behind her, Zok had drawn his knife again. He wasn't going to let this Gelfling ruin their plans. He should have done this in the first place back when he first saw her.

"Don't harm her!" Jen called out. "Leave her alone!"

"Give us the shard, Gelfling!" SkekOk ordered.

"No!" Kira shouted. "Jen, heal the Crystal." she said and threw it up to him.

Zok was ready to bring his knife down on Kira, but then came something happened he didn't expect. He was pushed roughly into another Skeksis. He was pushed hard into the Gourmand next to him. "What the-!" he cried out.

"Leave... Gelfling... alone!" the Chamberlain yelled angrily. He had changed his mind about coming in after all. "Kira, get behind me!" he ordered.

The other Skeksis glared angrily at the Chamberlain, now pushing Kira behind him.

"Chamberlain! How could you betray us?" Ung demanded furiously.

"You betray me first!" Sil hissed in defiance. He backed up against the entry to the room there behind him. Kira was still behind him. He kept her safe.

"Jen, do it!" Kira yelled.

The Skeksis all turned to the male Gelfling still on the Crystal. They began to cry out for him not to do it.

The three Suns joined as one and the light that came down was super bright. Jen knew this had to end. He yelled as he slammed the shard into the wound on the Crystal, making it come back to its natural light, as the Crystal of Truth. Jen was knocked off the Crystal.

The Skeksis all began to shriek and yell in terror. They knew what this meant. Even Chamberlain didn't want this exactly. He pushed Kira out of the room. "No! Leave me alone!" she declared.

"Not safe. Must go." he said. He continued pushing her out.

Jen got up and saw Sil and Kira leave. He ran to join them. He was grateful to Sil for saving Kira. But, just as they were on their way out, they ran into the Mystics. They felt renewed and were chanting.

Sil was not going back into that chamber. Lucky for him, his counterpart wasn't part of this batch coming in.

The walls were beginning to crumble loose from the brown siding on them showing off a crystal white color.

The Mystics made their way into the chamber and surrounded the Crystal shaft. They were corresponding to each Skeksis. The Chanter came in too, but he didn't see his counterpart there. But he would be there.

Aughra was on her way out of the lab, but she found Fizzgig dangling off of the beam and got a rake and rescued him. He now followed her.

Soon, the beams were decided, and they burst out from the Crystal and each Skeksis was now connected to their urRu brother. They hadn't wanted this, but there was nothing to do about it now.

The Chanter was the only one that didn't get connected.

Chamberlain had pulled the Gelflings into a room that had a bit of protection from the caving of the walls.

Garthim had been falling apart as well. Podlings returned to normal. They were no longer the ghostly zombie slaves the Skeksis had wanted them to be.

The connected Skeksis and urRu reconnected together and rose into one being: the urSkeks.

When the walls stopped crumbling, Jen, Kira, and Sil returned to the chamber to see what had transpired. There, before them, were seven urSkeks.

The Chanter stood on the other side of the chamber, shocked that he wasn't part of what happened. Chamberlain had known to get out of the room so he wouldn't take part in the transformations. He wanted to stay as he was.

But they all were looking at the beings in front of them. Aughra and Fizzgig now showed up on the upstairs railing. Aughra started going into the words of the prophecy.

The lead urSkek in front of them, UngIm, started talking. "And now, the prophecy is fulfilled. We are again… one."

The other four approached carefully, though Sil kept his distance.

"SkekSil, you should have come with us." UngIm said.

"No. I choose stay here." Sil stated.

"Very well. All of you, make your world in its light. Now we leave you the Crystal of Truth." UngIm said.

The urSkeks then all got ready and materialized and flew through the triangle in the ceiling. Everyone watching in awe as they left. The Crystal now looked different. More so than it had in a thousand years.

But now, there was still one Skeksis and Mystic remaining behind.

The Chamberlain and Chanter were the last ones of their kind. Not that Sil minded at all. Now there were no more other Skeksis that would play havoc with him or the Gelflings.

Aughra came down to see them. Fizzgig ran and leaped into Kira's arms. "Fizzgig! I thought you were dead!" she sobbed happily.

Sil eyed his counterpart with a glare. He didn't want to be around him.

"I see we have one Skeksis still here." Aughra stated.

Kira looked up at the Chamberlain. He was supposedly immortal now.

"Chamberlain saved me from being killed, Aughra." Kira said. She now smiled up at him.

"I saw it. He said he was our friend." Jen declared.

"SkekSil lies. Always has." Aughra sneered at him.

"Is true, in past, Mother Aughra. Chamberlain want different life, but as Skeksis, not part of urSkek again." Sil explained. "Was banished by others and not want old ways. Different now. I change. Save girl Gelfling."

"Thank you." Jen said. He was grateful.

The Chanter came over to them.

"Master urSol." Jen greeted him.

"Jen. We meet again." the Chanter replied. "And SkekSil."

"UrSol. Not want join to you again." Sil backed away from his brother.

"It can't happen now." urSol said. "We are here to stay, at least until the next Great Conjunction."

"Not going to happen, ever again." Sil declared. "I make sure far away from you."

The Chanter would always be part of him, no matter what, or where he went.

"How do you know each other?" Jen asked.

"Me and him, counterparts. From original urSkek together. Not go back." Sil stated.

"So you're like brothers?" Kira asked.

"Yes." urSol replied.

"But what are we going to do with you now?" Aughra asked.

Good question.

Outside, there was water and greenery again. The Crystal castle stood out from the countryside in its brilliant white color.


	6. Chapter 6

**Everything from here on out is my own creation, tho I own only the characters I create. My version of what happened after the movie events. Enjoy!**

Jen and Kira wanted to explore the castle. Jen asked Sil, "Do you know your whole way around the castle, Chamberlain?"

"Yes. Know about every part of it from living here over a thousand trine." Sil replied. "Why?"

"We would like to explore it, now that it is going to possibly be a home for us." Jen said.

"Hmm. Castle does need occupants again. Skeksis all gone. Big enough for all." Sil declared. And the more he thought about it, as much as he had always wanted to be an emperor, now was his chance. He could be an emperor that he wanted to be. He could rule over these Gelflings. Gelfling were no threat now, that he was officially immortal.

"Sure. Come Gelfling. Show you castle." Sil agreed to play tour guide.

Aughra was still unsure about the Chamberlain still being here. She knew of his antics from before. It would be a miracle if he could officially change, but he was still a Skeksis.

"Can Master urSol stay with us, Chamberlain? He has no place to go, other than back to the valley, and he's alone." Jen asked.

"Not really want him here. He make Chamberlain uncomfortable." Sil replied.

"Why? He's no threat. He's good." Jen said.

"Try to see what happens, Gelfling." Sil said. "Enjoy tour for now."

The Chanter had gone off with Aughra, looking around the castle. Something would need to be worked out.

Chamberlain showed the Gelflings the castle's upper floors and there were pieces of floor siding everywhere. It was going to take a heck of a job cleaning it up. But they had all the time in the world to clean it up.

When they neared Sil's old room, he went inside to see what his old room looked like. He had been gone the last few days after all. He was all too eager to be in it again. He saw his banner in front of his room was torn up, but still there. He went to look inside it.

"My chamber. Still looks like same. Other than torn curtain." Sil said. Then he went for his shelves that had some robes in them. The others hadn't touched them yet.

"Excuse Gelflings. Chamberlain needs some privacy to get more robes on. Go explore other rooms if you will, please?" Sil stated.

"Sure." Kira said.

Chamberlain was glad to have some privacy to change into some more robes. He hated feeling naked. He would take a bath later, but for now, he just wanted his old robes back on. This just wasn't him. He got his batch of red and black robes back on, and white ones over his belly. Just the way he liked it. But now, there was also no Ornamentalist to help make clothing repairs or anything. But then, Podlings could still do that. Or the female Gelfling. Surely, they had experience with that.

Sil went out afterward to find the Gelflings in the farthest chamber on that floor. They had found the Emperor's old room. This room could now become his room if he desired. Jen and Kira were surprised at what he was wearing, nothing they had seen before. The robes made him look bigger than what he really was.

It was still a question of who was going to rule this land, but Sil was sure he knew who would.

Sil showed them all the bed chambers, the throne room, the dining room, and even the library. Jen was all too thrilled for that since he could read. But he couldn't read Skeksis.

"Chamberlain will have to teach Gelfling how to read Skeksis." Sil declared.

"It's amazing, Chamberlain. This is one amazing place." Jen said.

"Yes. Always like living here. Not leaving it again." Sil said.

They soon joined back up with Aughra and the Chanter in the Crystal chamber.

"So, what's going to happen now? Are you going to stay Aughra?" Jen asked.

"Aughra has no home. Destroyed. Yes. Castle is Aughra's home now. Sure is much I can learn here just as in other home." Aughra declared. "And Crystal is Thra, and Aughra is Thra itself."

"And just as when Skeksis were here, I will take over throne now." Chamberlain just blurted out. "It belong to Chamberlain."

"That is not yours to decide." Aughra said. "Gelfling should decide. They are native to Thra. Here before Skeksis." Aughra argued.

"These Gelfling not know rules of land. I be better leader than Emperor ever was. I be peaceful Skeksis leader." Sil proclaimed.

"Can you teach us more about Gelfling culture?" Kira asked.

"Yes. Teach Gelfling what need to know." Sil replied.

"Aughra can teach that too. Know them much better." Aughra declared.

Having Aughra and Chamberlain living together probably wasn't going to be easy. But the castle wouldn't be so empty without them.

The Chanter would stay out of any disagreements, but would help out as needed, with the more peaceful things.

Chamberlain had wanted to be a leader for so long. Now was his best chance.

Aughra waited until they were alone. She stated to him, "If Chamberlain wants to be new emperor, so be it. But, if you want to be true leader, don't lie to Gelflings. Do job honestly. Surely, you can do that?"

"Of course, Mother Aughra. Want real peaceful relations with Gelflings. All have left to lead now. Be easier than with Skeksis. Skeksis too brutal. Never wanted to listen to Chamberlain's ideas of being leader. Gelflings more peaceful. Want to start over." Sil explained.

"Keep it that way. Gelflings will be friends as long as honest about it. No tricks." Aughra said.

"Hmm. Yes. Agree." Sil replied.

"Now, we go about cleaning up castle." Aughra stated.

Sil nodded in reply.

…..

It was quite a job, but over the following days, the five of them and even Podlings were helping to clean up the castle of all the debris that had littered the floors during the Conjunction. It wasn't like they had time to sit and be real lazy anyway.

At mealtimes, everyone ate together. Chamberlain did eat with them too, and ate veggie foods, but he still preferred meat more. He knew he would have to hide that part of himself. His hunger wasn't nearly as intense as before, but he still got hungry enough.

When Sil went to the Scientist's lab to see about animals for eating, they had all but busted out of their cages. They were gone. He would eat what he could catch.

Aughra and him had come to an understanding, and for his efforts of saving the Gelflings, she helped with the Crystal in a way to restore his and urSol's youth. With his youth restored and was faster in moving about now. Though the Chanter still felt some regret for not rejoining.

But now, he wasn't going to betray his friends. He had wanted peaceful relations with the Gelflings always, before essence had been needed. That was what had destroyed all things with Skeksis and Gelfling interests.

In days that followed, with the mess now cleaned up in the castle halls, everyone had to decide how they were going to live their lives.

How would Sil be a leader to them?

Podlings would run their lives the way they always had. Chamberlain let them have sanctuary there in the castle like always, and as musicians too.

When Sil saw how Kira was able to communicate with the Podlings effectively, it became apparent to him that she had lived among Podlings growing up since she had no parents. She was still really young too. So was her male friend.

Jen and the Chanter were still close, as he was the only official one left of his surrogate family. He had taught him more about music after all. The Chanter's musical voice could shake the castle at times. That was when Sil ordered him to not sing in that way to not bring the castle down. He could do it outside if he must.

Sil was now allowing parties once again. Kira sometimes sang at dance times. Jen would play his firca to the beat of the music. Sometimes the two of them even danced together, or with Podlings. Podlings played exciting tunes as well. Aughra smiled that what seemed like formal times at least. Chamberlain seemed to be doing well so far as a leader. He just watched the festivities.

In quieter times, when Kira was working with the Podlings on how they might help decorate the castle as their new home, or on clothing, and cooking, Jen had asked the Chamberlain and Aughra to come with him to the library. He wanted to know more about Skeksis and Gelfling culture. He wanted to learn the styles of reading.

Aughra was more the scientist type than SkekSil was, but he did know how to read Skeksis.

"I am Emperor. I teach Skeksis writing to Jen." Sil said.

"Fine. You do that. Aughra has other affairs to look for anyway." the old woman said. She walked away to go look at scrolls in a far part of the library.

Jen noticed the hard look Sil gave her as she walked away.

"You two seem to have a problem getting along. Why is that?" Jen asked.

"Aughra still not approve of Chamberlain being emperor after old times. Trying to improve life. Not wanting to be like old days." Sil explained, turning to the boy. "Gelfling can help Chamberlain too, to be better."

"Sure." Jen smiled.

Sil proceeded to teach him how to read Skeksis. It was like a new thing for just the two of them. It was their bonding time. Sil had not felt this close with anyone for a long time. There had been a few Gelfling hundreds of trines ago, but such a long time ago too.

Even though Jen and urSol were close, it was just urSol's brother had something else. He knew some real history of Gelfling and had had much more interactions with them over the last 1,000 trine. The Mystics hadn't had had as much interaction, just some here and there at least before the Gelfling were wiped out.

Aughra would teach Jen some of scripts and such when Sil was off doing something else. Teaching these young Gelflings was like sharing a way, parenthood, so to speak. Jen would teach it to Kira in her spare time.

The two of them were growing closer by the day. Since they presumed to be the last of their kind, all they had was each other. Reading together brought them closer, as well as when they worked with the Podlings together.

The Podlings were also noticing that Kira was happier than being by herself. Ydra especially. Kira was her adopted daughter after all. She one day took Kira aside to talk to her.

In Podling language, they talked. "Since you have found a male Gelfling like yourself, do you ever plan to let him know how you feel about him?" Ydra asked.

"I know I love Jen. We have been so busy trying to make this new life for ourselves after all the damage the Skeksis did. And we still have one remaining, but he is trying to better himself. I see him and Jen are becoming friends." Kira stated.

"This is not about the Skeksis. This is about you and Jen. You two should become official mates." Ydra said. "Perhaps he doesn't know the rules of the Gelfling about mating and raising a family."

"He was sheltered all his life by the Mystics, the one that lives here with us now. Of course he doesn't. I have watched and saw how raising a family was like. I'm sure Jen would like to learn about those things as well. Just as I do the things he likes to do, like teach me how to read and write." Kira said.

"You can still learn all that and still be mates too. Now is a time of rebirth after that special event that happened and saved us all." Ydra declared.

"Yes, it is. Thanks, Mom. I'll be sure to tell Jen how I feel tonight after dinner." Kira smiled and hugged her foster mom.

Kira did call Ydra her mother after all. She didn't want to take her for granted.

…

Later, after dinner was over and they all started going their separate ways, Jen and Kira were walking in the north tower together. Kira said she wanted to talk to Jen about something.

"We're alone now, Kira. What did you want to talk to me about?" Jen asked.

"Jen, we know we are the last of our kind. But my mom was talking to me and she encouraged me to tell you how I feel about you. We have been growing closer now that we have saved our world from evil." Kira explained.

"Yes. I have felt it too. You give my life meaning to go on, Kira. I don't know what I'd do without you around to guide me. I'm glad Chamberlain was there to save you before that one was ready to stab you." Jen declared.

"Me too. He saved me, but this is about us. He's our friend for sure. But anyway, Jen, I wanted to ask, would you consider becoming, my mate for life?" Kira asked.

Jen was surprised. He never thought he would have found someone to spend his life with, but here she was in front of him. "Yes. Yes. Kira, I would be happy to be your mate. I love you." he smiled and took one of her hands in his.

"I love you too."

"But I have much to learn on what it would really mean to have a family. I'm nowhere near ready to know how to be a father." Jen stated.

"I have always wanted to be a mother, and now I have that possibility. But yes, I'm not ready to be a mother yet either." Kira added. "We can have some kind of ceremony, or just declare it to the Podlings and our friends. And we can still have plenty of time to have children in the future."

"But Kira, do you ever wonder if we truly are the last ones of our kind?" Jen asked.

"Yes, I do. There could have been some that managed to get off the continent. Some that did really escape the Skeksis' wrath. We should try to find them. It would give our lives more meaning to have them in our lives." Kira declared.

"I agree." Jen said. "But for now, let's make this all about us."

The two of them slept together that night, like they usually did.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, right before breakfast, when everyone joined each other in the dining hall, Jen and Kira walked in holding hands.

"Hey, uh, everyone. We have something to say." Jen said as he and Kira stood before the table.

Chamberlain, Chanter, and Aughra looked over at them.

"Come and eat, Gelflings." Sil ordered.

"Just a moment, Chamberlain. I, we wanted to say that we have been close for awhile now, and would like to have your blessing to become mates." Jen declared.

Everyone was silent for a few moments. Then Aughra said, "Knew it! Gelflings were going to become mates in a short time! Happy for you, Aughra is."

"Thanks, Aughra." Kira smiled.

They looked at Sil. "If what it takes for Gelfling to be happy. Let it be so." Sil replied.

"Do what makes you happy, Jen. Kira is great girl for you." Chanter said.

"Thank you all." Jen said, smiling.

"Now can you sit so have breakfast?" Sil asked.

"Yes." Kira replied.

They sat down and it was a victory breakfast that morning. The Podlings were overjoyed to hear it too. Ydra, being the mom of the bride-to-be, she said it must be a formal ceremony, not just a declaration.

Honestly, the Gelflings thought they were making too big a deal out of it, but would go along with it.

Later in the day, preparations had been made outside. It was such a lovely day out to let it go to waste.

Jen and Kira were to be undressed for it by Podling measures, but Chamberlain decreed that they must at least wear light clothes. He would not allow nakedness in front of everyone. He still had strong feelings about that. They could do that in a private place.

Kira had many nice braids in her hair. Both of them looked nice and clean. Each was to declare their intentions before their new emperor and the clan.

Jen and Kira each declared they both wanted to become mates for life. Sil proclaimed them as mates for sure. This was his first ceremony done this way, but he was allowed there as a friend and their leader.

Aughra and Chanter stood off to the side. Aughra had witnessed Gelfling weddings before. This one had been done more based on Podling traditions, and just one of SkekSil's rules of clothing must be worn at all times in public's eyes.

After the ceremony, there was a grand feast, and the Podlings threw quite a party. Sil, Aughra, and Chanter were allowed to be there too.

Jen and Kira were pleased that all their friends were happy for them and throwing them this party in their honor of their special day.

While at the party, Kira asked Aughra what she knew about when Gelflings were old enough to have babies.

"What Aughra knows, female Gelflings don't have babies until forties. With you being only 19, you are too young for babies, Kira. You and young Jen still be awhile yet." Aughra said.

"Thank you, Aughra." Kira replied. That put her mind at ease that it would still be awhile yet.

That night, the two of them gave themselves to each other for the first time. They were official mates now.

…

The next day, they came before Sil and had something to ask.

"Chamberlain, we have something to ask." Jen asked.

"Yes? Hmm." Sil replied.

"Is it possible we could go out and explore the continent? To learn where all of the other Gelflings lived and try to learn of their cultures?" Jen asked.

"And what if there still are other Gelflings out there somewhere?" Kira asked. "There might still be a chance there are some out there. They just went into hiding real good is all until the Conjunction had passed."

"Came a time when other Gelfling were never seen again. But, what Kira say makes sense. Could try to find other Gelfling and explore land as Kira and Jen want." Sil said. "Chamberlain come too. Get out and see new things. Things boring around castle. You not know where all Gelfling citadels were."

"Thank you, Chamberlain." Jen said.

"Fine. You go out and explore. Aughra stays here." Aughra declared.

"We will stay behind and look after things here while you are gone." the Chanter added.

"We set out after breakfast." Sil said.

The Skeksis had once had a brilliant bridge that hung out in the lower corridors, but it had been destroyed after relations with the Gelflings had gone sour. The Skeksis hadn't left the castle in quite awhile. Now there was only that main entry way.

After breakfast, Jen, Kira, and Chamberlain went to get ready for traveling. Fizzgig was wanting to come along too. He barked up at his 'mom.'

"What's wrong with him?" Jen asked.

"He wants to come with us." Kira replied.

"Do we have to bring him, Kira?" Jen asked.

"We might need him for an alarm if something danger approaches us." she said.

"Alright." Jen reluctantly agreed.

Ydra had packed up some food for them. They soon met back up with Chamberlain. He was up for this journey because he was restless too. Getting out would be the best thing to do right now. Go exploring and see what the landscape looked like anew.

The landscape around the castle had all but been dead around it before the Conjunction. Now, everything was green and water everywhere again.

Aughra and the Chanter would run things around the castle until they got back.

Chamberlain carried the scepter of office with him. It might come in handy.

Once outside, the Gelflings wondered where Sil would take them first.

"What seems the best way to go first, Chamberlain?" Jen asked.

Sil put a hand up to his chin. "Hmm." It occurred to him. "Perhaps formal capital city. It was called Ha'rar. It in the northern mountains. Best way to get there is follow Black River. It might still have old road we Skeksis used to travel by carriage."

"We would like to learn the way on foot first. To learn the landscape." Kira said.

"No carriage right now anyway. Bridge destroyed. Walking is only way for now. Will need to rebuild bridge into castle and start using carriages again for some things." Sil stated.

"Sometime, someday. But let's go see this wondrous city you speak of." Jen said.

"Not so wondrous anymore. Was destroyed, like all other Gelfling villages. Must forgive Chamberlain just for being Skeksis. Like said, it was mistake." Sil explained.

Sil began walking away toward the north, following the Black River. At least they were near a water source too. Kira had brought along some wineskins that were full of water. All the walking would surely make their feet tired. They had on some protective shoes. Even Sil.

Chamberlain was capable of being their protector. He had been twice already. But those had been against creatures he was most familiar with. There were surely other creatures out here that he wasn't all that familiar with. He had seen many creatures over the trines.

Most of the time, there was silence. Sil was looking at the ground, for the trail. It just seemed different now. They traveled through meadow clearings, woods and such on their way there that day. It was a long way of walking.

They had made it almost to the mountains as sunset was coming on. They were all ready for a break, just ready to get off their feet and take their shoes off.

Kira prepared some of the food she had brought along for them around a fire Jen had built. Sil watched her cook it. He kept on looking around, just making sure the coast was clear.

Even though the food she was cooking did smell good, Sil was yearning for some meat.

"Gelflings. Must tell something to you. And not take this wrong way." Sil started.

"Don't say you're leaving us." Jen said.

"No, course not. Confession. Food you serve Chamberlain has been very good, yes. But, there are times when Chamberlain also needs to have meat. Have to eat animals sometimes. Just part of being Skeksis. Meat eater." Sil confessed.

"I understand, Chamberlain. I see your teeth are that way. I wondered if you did. Just we've never seen you do it." Kira said.

"Not meaning to upset Gelfling about it, but must eat meat." Sil said. "Feel like going off to catch something. Be back before long.

"Alright." Jen said.

Sil got up and went off into the bushes to go try to find something to eat. With his youth restored, he had the ability to do more now. And perhaps, some exercise would really be good for him. They might be away from the castle for a long time if they were going to explore the cities of this continent.

Jen, Kira, and Fizzgig ate their fill of the food for tonight. Kira saved some for Sil should he not catch anything.

In the woods, Sil found some small animal and knew how to be quiet approaching. He was going to try to use some of the Hunter's tactics that he had seen him use before.

His eyes weren't the best in the dark, but he saw the creature was just grooming itself. He stalked it perfectly quiet. He got within striking distance of it, and in a quick movement, jumped onto it. It had barely made a movement, but it was too late. It squealed in distress, trying to get away, but Sil put an end to its screaming.

The Gelflings heard a skirmish in the woods and wondered if it was the Chamberlain catching something. It was, this time. Fizzgig had barked, but Kira shushed him.

Sil was more than happy to have his meaty meal. It was a bit bloody, but he ate the animal as it was. He could handle it that way.

After his meal, he made his way back to the campfire. The Gelflings were disturbed when they heard movements in the woods. "Who is it?" Jen demanded.

"Just Chamberlain." Sil replied as he appeared out of the woods.

"We heard noise back there. We didn't know it was you." Jen said.

"Yeah, animal made noise when caught. But Chamberlain has to have meat. Not meant to scare friends." Sil admitted.

"Very well. Let's get some sleep. It's been a long day." Kira said. "Who wants first watch?"

"Chamberlain will." Sil said. "Gelflings get sleep."

"Thanks. I don't think I could stay awake much longer." Jen said.

Jen and Kira laid down next to each other, but knew better than to do anything else around their friend.

Chamberlain would watch over the camp for awhile, then he would let one of them take over for him while he got some sleep too. They all needed to rest their feet and their eyes. Tomorrow would be interesting to see the long, lost capital.

Sil hadn't been there in so long, but he knew it was going to be in ruins too. The Garthim would have destroyed everything looking for Gelfling.

He kept on lookout a good while until he could barely keep his eyes open. It must have been about midnight when he finally awoke Jen. He moved over and shook him awake gently. "Jen. Jen. Wake up." he said.

Jen moaned and opened his eyes. "Hm? What?"

"Time for your watch shift. Chamberlain needs sleep now." Sil said sleepily.

Jen yawned. "Alright." He got himself up and Sil started to get himself comfortable for some much needed sleep. It didn't take him long to fall asleep once he was lying down.

It did get a little chilly out at night, but their clothes kept them pretty warm.

Jen kept on a lookout for a few hours and wanted some more sleep before sunrise. He awoke Kira and she took over for him. It was a special system. Nothing bothered them the whole night. Fizzgig was on alert too.

In the morning, Kira began to make some breakfast. The smell of the cooking food and daylight in their eyes awoke both Jen and Sil. First thing in the morning, food smelled so good and it encouraged growling bellies.

Both of them got up to go refresh themselves before breakfast. They filled up their wineskins at the river and enjoyed a good drink too. Then went back to the campsite.

Kira had made some steamed veggie and broth for breakfast. She had a good supply of it for her, Jen, Fizzgig, and Sil. Considering Sil's size, he would need a lot of it.

"You think you can get by with this for breakfast, Chamberlain?" she asked.

"Smells good. Yes. Not in mood to chase animal down." Sil replied.

"Good."

The four of them ate the veggie broth for their breakfast when it was done cooking. Sil could eat his raw, but he wouldn't complain if the food was good. But he knew that stuff wouldn't satisfy his hunger for long.

After eating, they packed up the bedding supplies and went on further up the path.

"Path start to lead to Ha'rar. Heading into mountains. Can get little cold there. Just telling to be ready for it." Sil warned.

"Anything to know what to expect?" Jen asked. "Other than that?"

"Ruins. Most Gelfling cities like that now, but were all once big, amazing works of buildings." Sil replied.

"We know that." Kira stated.

"I never went there while Garthim were on war path. I can only think of how they look like other Gelfling Stonewood village." Sil declared. "Come."

They all set out. Fizzgig whined. "It's alright, Fizzgig." Kira assured her pet. He followed.

**Reviews welcome. **


	8. Chapter 8

They made it up into the mountains. There was brisk, chilly winds. Snow covered the lands. But Sil led them over a high mountain pass that led into the valley where Ha'rar had once been.

"Down there is once where Ha'rar been. Home of Vapra clan." Sil declared.

They all looked down and saw that it was totally in ruins. But there were still some leftovers of some houses.

"Are we ready, Jen?" Kira asked.

"I guess as ready as ever." he replied. "Lead the way, Chamberlain."

He whimpered and started down the path. The Gelflings followed.

They all hoped there was anything at all worth finding. For Jen and Kira, they would hope to find other Gelflings, if lucky. It wasn't likely though. It was still a little hard for them both being friends with a Skeksis who had done horrible things in his past, but he seemed to be wanting to make up for them as best he could. He had his wish of being a leader now, but not the one he had expected to be. But it was easier to lead the Gelflings. Sil still remembered words of his past. Jen and Kira were just so young and naive however, never having grown up knowing Gelfling rules and culture.

As they made it to the village, it was so heartbreaking to see the ruins for the two Gelflings. To Kira, she could almost feel this belonged to her parents. She could only believe what she was told. But they could all feel a chill in the air that seemed to belong to more than just the natural air.

Chamberlain led them through the village to the citadel. "This was where All-Maudra and princesses lived. Her daughters." Sil stated.

"You think it's possible I was born of one of the princesses?" Kira asked.

"Possible. Not know your parents. Might have. Not sure." Sil replied.

They all went inside to satisfy their curiosity. It was so run down and snow covered inside. There were pieces everywhere. They even went on to explore some houses. One was even an old library.

Jen was all too fascinated with it. He would want to stay here. He could find out so much here. He looked through some books and they were all too interesting to leave behind. They would be quite the souvenirs. He could always come back later. He wanted this building bookmarked so to speak to make it worth coming back to later.

"Never been in here, but obvious Gelfling Vapra library." As Sil admired the high stairs and so many books and scrolls everywhere.

"I'll take a few of these books here home with us. But I plan to come back someday soon and might bring something bigger to bring back more books." Jen declared. "Is that alright, Chamberlain?"

"You want to learn. Not care about it. Just let me know when in future." Sil replied.

"Sure."

There was more exploring of the village. It had been so fascinating that they all didn't eat all day. But toward evening, hunger began to make itself known the most.

It was too cold to just camp out in the regular landscape. They made their way back to the citadel. It had the most walls around it.

Some pieces of wood were collected and a fireplace was made as they settled down to camp for the night. They would leave tomorrow. Jen had a few books he was going to take with him.

If they didn't go back to the castle, they would go on a one round trip, and that could take weeks, or even months. Hence, they were walking.

Kira was used to a lot of exercise. Jen wasn't and Sil wasn't.

Kira once again made some dinner for them all. The wind howled outside.

"This is kind of creepy." Jen mentioned.

"Just wind." Sil said.

"Cold wind." Jen said, trying to keep warm. He wrapped his back cape around himself more.

They had all gotten their bed areas ready. It was getting dark outside. The fire was doing its job to have a light and fixing their dinner.

The food put some warmth into their bodies again. It tasted good. Sil wasn't going to try for any animal up here. Once they cleared the mountains, then he would. When they got into some open, warmer air again. These mountains were cold near year round.

Sil knew that the Sifa clan would be otherwise nearby. They did sail the seas. Could it be some of them had gotten away? And what of SkekSa? Or SkekGra? It was hard to say what had become of them.

Shortly after dinner, they all went to bed. They were sure nothing would harm them in here. They were all too tired to stay awake.

…..

They all slept good through the night. The fire had kept it warmer for them. It was out now, with just smoke still lingering. It was a little after dawn that they all woke up and stretched to get their energy for today. Getting drinks also helped.

Kira was quite the cook. She taught Jen how to cook the food too. But come soon, they would need more food from somewhere. That meant they might have to return to the castle and restock their resources. But then, Chamberlain seemed to know more about Gelfling foods. He might know more.

After breakfast, they all left Ha'rar, at least what was left of it. They had plenty of time to come back to it another time. But this was just their first journey to it.

Sil told his friends what things that he had known took place up here, which were tithing ceremonies, which at the time, it had been like paying taxes.

They were glad to be leaving that chilly mountain air behind once they managed to get out of the valley.

"Boy, am I glad to be out of the cold air." Jen admitted.

"Me too." Kira agreed.

"Same here." Sil said. "Now, we go back to castle. Get fresh supplies. Go somewhere warm next."

"Like where?" Jen asked.

"South. Sami Thicket. Home of Spriton clan."

"It sounds all very fascinating." Kira said.

"Yes. Is indeed." Sil said.

They all traveled back to the castle first to tell Aughra of the news of what was found and where they would go next. Jen also deposited the books he had brought back in the library.

"Only find disappointment in all these places where Gelflings once lived." Aughra pointed out.

"We must know what these places are, Aughra." Jen said.

"Gelfling want to know heritage." Sil stated.

"And you plan to teach it to them? You are not the best teacher." Aughra argued to him.

"Chamberlain knows much about Gelfling. Aughra can teach her own way. But this is my task right now. I travel with them." Sil declared.

"Just don't betray them, SkekSil." she warned.

"Or what? I can banish Aughra from castle. I not betray them. Their friend. Mean it. Chamberlain has much to change ways for, yes, but not going to betray friends. Only friends have now." Sil proclaimed.

"Bah! Your Emperor did that once too. You think you are better than he was?" Aughra demanded.

"Yes! Way better than how Emperor ruled. He ruled with force; fear. Chamberlain rules with gentle side. Diplomatic. Being friend." Sil proclaimed.

"Just make sure you do that. But beware. If you all should find any surviving Gelfling, they may not take kindly to even one Skeksis among them." Aughra gave a warning.

"We work out relations. Chamberlain has always been good at that." Sil said.

"We'll help them understand." Jen said.

"I only give warning as best intentions to be prepared for." the old woman said.

They went on to take a break for traveling for a day and were ready to go again the next day.

**It always brightens an author's day to see some great reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

Before departing again, Kira had Fizzgig stay at the castle. After leaving the castle, this time, they headed south through the lowlands, heading for the Spriton Plains.

As Sil led the way, Jen had to ask, "So, what were the Spritons known for?"

"Warriors. Brought good crops. Guards for castle once too. Also good crafts work. Many items. Even Skeksis armor made my them, before Scientist took over." Sil explained.

"But we should probably still watch out for any survivors. Like Aughra said, they may not take kindly to you being around us." Kira thought of Aughra's warning.

"Hmm. Yes, of course." Sil replied. He was sure he would be able to talk to any Gelfling of past misunderstandings.

They soon arrived at the Spriton Plains, and there were many villages that they passed through, and once again, all in ruins. There were no Gelfling found there either. There were some trinkets that they found and took with them for souvenirs to study and keep.

Once their curiosity was satisfied, they moved even further south this time, more into a swamp. The Swamp of Sog. It had been home to the Drenchen clan once.

The swamp had its gooey parts, but they all managed to stay out of the mud holes. Jen, Kira, and Sil all looked around carefully at their surroundings to make sure they weren't eaten by the landscape creatures. It was slow going through the swamps.

They went through the Great Smerth too. The creatures were very bizarre.

During camping, they all took turns keeping watch. For some reason, it felt like they were being watched. And maybe they were, but from what? Sil wouldn't even leave his friends' sides. He was just as nerve wracked as them being in here.

"Once we get out of swamp, the better we be." Sil stated.

"Do you know where the Drenchen would even be, if still alive?" Kira asked.

"No. They very remote. Isolated. Be lucky to find at all." Sil replied.

"Good thing you left Fizzgig back at the castle. He would probably be creating a racket." Jen told Kira.

"He would if he suspected something." Kira said.

Sil sniffed the air. He smelled more of soggy mud, moss, and humid air. It was warm here, too warm in fact. "We should get out of swamp tomorrow." he said. "Too hot here."

Little did they know that they were being watched.

The next day, the three friends packed up their essentials and moved on. They were moving east to the wilderness areas. This was the furthest they had gone from the castle without returning for fresh supplies.

Sil had been sharing the Gelflings' food for the last long while, and was ready for some meat again. He wanted out of the mush ground first. But they were still a little ways from leaving the swamp. Jen didn't know that they were close to Aughra's old Observatory that had been destroyed. Sil avoided it this time.

Sil knew what Drenchen Gelfling smelled like. He caught a scent in the air. "Hold up, Gelflings." he said as he put a hand up to stop them.

"What is it?" Jen asked.

"Can smell something out there, somewhere." Sil was looking around suspiciously.

That made even Jen and Kira get worried and moved closer to one another. Sil started to move again. "Must keep moving." he said.

But they didn't get far. Up ahead, they had no idea that one of their watchers were taking aim at one of them. There were others that were ready to put a stop to this. To see who their visitors were.

Chamberlain had been carrying his scepter as a sign of him being Emperor, but he was also partially using it for self defense as well. He had brought along at least a couple daggers for self defense too, of Skeksis making.

The archer was taking his aim now.

Until they were out of the swamp, they all had to be on their guard. And everywhere, of course.

Sil was just walking along, but looking around. He still smelt the scent in the air, making him more uneasy. His smaller friends were close behind him.

Then, suddenly, an arrow came flying out of the woods and pierced through the Chamberlain's clothing in his left side, just below his ribs.

Sil cried out in pain, it made him drop his scepter to the ground. He stood there for a moment, stunned at what had happened.

"Chamberlain!" Jen cried out.

Sil winced, and whimpered at the shock. He held the wound. It made him go down on his knees. Then he fell to the ground.

"Chamberlain!" Jen and Kira cried out and ran up to him.

Sil laid on his right side, trying to breathe.

…

At the castle, the Chanter too felt the blow of the arrow. He gasped, and fell too. Aughra was with him. "What is it?" she asked.

"My other half. Wounded." urSol replied, with a hand on his wound.

"Let Aughra see."

Chanter removed his hand on his side and there was a small wound there.

"Must patch up." Aughra said.

"Arrow wound." the urRu said.

"Yes. Take care of." Aughra replied. She went on to take care of the wound.

…..

"Are you alright?" Jen asked.

"Hmm! No..." he said weakly.

"I'll have a look at it, if you'll let me." Kira said.

Sil winced, but nodded. He undid the section of his robes to see the wound while panting hard.

Kira began to move her hands into his robes. Sil had moved his arm aside. But then, there were sounds coming from all around them. They were all looking around in shock and fear.

Out of the bushes, came some Gelflings, who looked a lot like swamp creatures rather than Gelflings.

"Drenchen!" Sil managed to say.

These Gelflings had spears ready to take on their visitors should they try anything.

Jen and Kira were really alarmed and stayed close to Sil.

"Step away from the Skeksis!" came an order.

"Uh, we mean no harm." Jen started to say.

"We know Gelflings don't, but Skeksis do! Step away from him!" the one who seemed to be the leader ordered.

"We can't do that. He's our friend. He's hurt." Jen said.

"We know. We have to put a stop to his treachery. That's what all Skeksis do." a female declared.

"The Skeksis are all gone but this one. He saved us. He is now the last of his kind." Jen explained. "Please, help us."

Sil didn't say anything, as he was just concentrating on breathing. He hoped he was immortal now. He didn't want to die. "Hmm! Help… please..." he moaned weakly.

The Drenchen lowered their spears.

"Perhaps they speak the truth." a young male said.

"Who are you, and where do you come from, strangers?" the leader demanded.

"We are Jen and Kira, and Chamberlain. From the castle of the Crystal. We don't mean harm. Just trying to find any surviving Gelfling." Jen explained. "Please, help us. He's our friend, being our guide, as we know nothing of this outside world."

There were eight Drenchen warriors surrounding them.

"That Skeksis you said his name is, he is one of the worst ones. And to be the last, you are lucky to be alive." the leader stated.

"Chamberlain… change..." Sil winced.

Kira and Jen had only known Sil as a kindly one. But perhaps he was manipulating them?

"How do we know you aren't using us now, Chamberlain?" Kira asked.

"No. Only want… friends. Mean it. Please… help..." he winced. The pain that he felt in his side at the moment, putting a hand to it, it was making tears come to his eyes. His eyes were wide with fear. Even Gelflings were a threat to him like this.

Sil still did remember it had only been some trine ago when the Hunter had returned to the castle full of arrows in his body. But this arrow seemed different than those arrows, just by a slightly smaller size.

"Please, don't hurt him." Jen pleaded. "Can you help him?"

The leader looked at Jen's eyes and at the fallen Skeksis. He was panting hard, fighting unconsciousness. He whimpered too. Sil was also looking at them in fear, but his vision was fading, making him look down more and more.

"Alright. But he better not be trying to lure us into a trap. The same with you two." the leader warned.

Sil couldn't hold out any longer, and he finally slipped into unconsciousness. He was still breathing.

"Stand aside, young ones." an older female ordered. She went up to the wounded Skeksis. She began to dig into his robes to find the wound. She examined the arrow in the skin. She pressed on the area to get a feel of the skin and a possible organ. It was better he was out so she could work better.

"The arrow hit in the lower chest. Possible puncture of an organ. Not know much of Skeksis internal anatomy." she said.

"Can you take it out?" Kira asked.

"Alright. Be ready with that moss." she stated to one of the others. One held some first aid moss.

This female must have known some healing techniques. She looked at Sil's friends. They nodded. In one big yank of her arm, she pulled the arrow out. The other Gelfling came forward to put moss on the wound to stifle bleeding.

"I think he'll live. He just needs rest." the healer said. "My name is Healer Yayra by the way. I lead the small band of Drenchen that is left."

"Nice to meet you." Kira declared.

"Just keep an eye on the Skeksis when he comes around." Yayra said.

The other Drenchen Gelflings began to settle themselves around the three newcomers. They seemed a bit more relaxed.

A good deal of moss was applied to Sil's wound. More of his robes were opened up to get a better look and exam. A belt-like strap was wrapped around Sil's upper body beneath his ribs.

"It's possible the arrow didn't hit anything at all either." Yayra said.

"Hope not. He was our guide." Jen said. "He knew more about Gelfling cultures than we could ever know."

Jen and Kira dreamfasted with the other Gelflings to know what they had all gone through. They all shared some similarities in what they had gone through over the trines, but they were all starting anew. Even the one remaining Skeksis.

"Look, we're sorry for startling you all and hurting your friend, but we didn't know if he was being a slave driver, or going to hurt you. We just don't trust his kind after they betrayed the whole Gelfling race." a male stated. "My name is Baron."

"Nice to meet you, and we understand." Kira replied. "We just wanted to find any possible survivors. Chamberlain was willing to help us accomplish it. We need him to lead us."

"He'll be fine in due time. Stay with us for a few days to let him gain his strength back. We can't have him moving about, straining the wound." Yayra declared.

"You all must be hungry. We can give you some much needed food." another female offered.

"Sure." Kira replied. It would be nice to have a break from cooking.

"We even have some food that the Skeksis can eat too when he wakes up. This food for him has healing properties in it." the cook, Rayla stated.

They agreed.

Food was made and sleeping arrangements were set up. Jen and Kira were near Sil, but let him sleep. The healer checked on him periodically. He was still breathing. To her, he must have quite a fighting spirit.

The food that was served was new, but really delicious.

Stories were told around a campfire with some new friends that night. Sil was unconscious all night.

….

In the morning, the Gelflings were up first. But the smell of fresh cooking food began to stir the Chamberlain's senses. He whined.

The Gelflings were startled that he was starting to come around. He must have been in terrible pain to have been unconscious all night.

The first thing Sil realized when he came to was that he was lying on the ground. He could feel something strapped around his lower chest. He could feel the pain. "Hmm. What… happen...?"

"Stay still, Chamberlain. You were hurt yesterday." Kira coaxed as she appeared in his weak line of sight.

"Hurt… to… breathe..." Sil said weakly.

"The arrow must have pierced your diaphragm." Yayra declared. "I would have to do surgery."

It made Sil snap out of his pain. "NO! Agh!" he tried to move, but it only aggravated his injury.

"Lay still now, Skeksis, or we will have to resort to drastic measures." Rayla ordered.

"No more pain!" Sil tried to get up, but the Drenchens began to gather and hold him down. The pain got the better of him.

"Chamberlain, we're here. Calm down. Don't hurt yourself more." Jen said to calm him.

"Your diaphragm will need to be repaired." Yayra said. "I am a healer. I know how to do it. I promise I will be careful."

"Not… want… pain..."

"I have something for you that will put you to sleep and you won't feel a thing until you wake up again." Yayra declared. "Will you cooperate?"

Sil nodded reluctantly. He was still struggling to breathe. He was still scared.

Yayra gave him a drink broth special. He had to raise his head to drink it just right. He got most of it down, but some didn't get down him. Before he knew it, he was so drowsy once again, and was out.

"I must begin while he is out." Yayra said.

Jen and Kira agreed. It was for the better.

Yayra had to make a bigger wound to make sure she was right. It wasn't easy to watch, but she found the problem. Sil's diaphragm had been pierced. She sewed it up and tried to soak up blood with cloth. Her hands were covered in blood when she was done. She let Rayla take over sewing up the wound. Sil's breathing seemed to have eased up after the surgery. It had done the trick.

"He'll wake up later today." Yayra said.

"He sounds like he's breathing easier now." Kira declared.

"Of course he is. I had performed a surgery like that a few other times in my life." she said.

"Thank you." Jen said.

"You're welcome, young Jen." Yayra replied.

There were several stitches in Sil's side and lower chest. This time, cloth was applied to it and strapped over it. It would take a number of days to recover enough from this injury.

When next Sil woke up, he felt he was in more pain than before. But he felt he could breathe easier. He found out it had been a pierced diaphragm. He would get well with plenty of rest and fluids. He was also told by Yayra that if he wanted to get well, he had to hold on. He couldn't give up. He had to be strong.

But then, perhaps it was better for him to rest in a house than out here. There was a storm approaching.

Very carefully, Chamberlain was helped to his feet and they all went to the safety of a small village that was a bit through the swamp. Sil winced with every step. He kept his chest covered with his robes. He held the injury as they went.

They soon got out of the swamp just as it started pouring outside.

It was Yayra's house. Sil was led to a good-sized bed where he was helped to lie down. He wouldn't be able to travel until the injury healed. He couldn't be straining his breathing with running or anything right now.

Jen and Kira stayed at his side, or near him. They took turns watching him.

They had some good food and drinks. Just different though. Sil was too sore to feel like eating after his surgery. He drank water though.

Sil knew as much as he had enjoyed essence once long ago, he would never have it again. His kind had only needed it for survival, to stop aging, up until the Emperor said the rest couldn't have it anymore but him.

Sil spent a lot of time sleeping because he wanted to escape the world of pain. But, the next day, he didn't hardly wake up at all. He moaned in his sleep, and his body temperature started to go up. His breathing picked up a wispy sound.

It was Jen's turn to watch him, and he was alarmed. He had heard it before. His master had done it as he was dying. He didn't want to lose Chamberlain too. He went to Yayra.

"Yayra! I think something's wrong with Chamberlain! I can't get him to wake up and his breathing sounds weird." Jen exclaimed in worry.

"Come. Let's go see." Yayra replied.

When she saw him, Yayra knew that Jen was right. Kira came in too. "What's going on?" she asked.

Yayra felt Sil's head. "He's burning up with a fever. Rayla, go get some cold water." she ordered.

"Yes, Yayra." Rayla replied. She picked up a bucket to go get some fresh water.

"Is he going to be alright?" Jen asked in concern.

"His body is fighting the infection inside it. We'll keep a close watch on him." Yayra said.

Rayla returned a short time later with water. Yayra used a cloth that she rinsed out and began to wet down Sil's head and neck.

"We really need to get some of his clothes off." Baron declared.

"We don't know how. He might get chills if we do. Leave them on for now." Yayra said.

Rain poured on the roof of the house. It had gotten cooler outside.

**I know Chamberlain would usually act vengeful when someone else hurts him, but if he truly wanted to show other surviving Gelfling that he's changed, he knows that he can't be doing that. Unless of course if there's a good reason to, then he will. But he's trying to change himself. But when he's badly injured and turned sick, he can't do that. **

**Comments anyone? **


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone took turns watching over the injured Skeksis that day and night. They had to keep his temperature down. They kept his head and neck wet. His hands and legs were even wet down. Getting the coolness to certain veins could help as well.

It took four days of monitoring him constantly for him to finally finish conquering his dangerous fever. He had still whined a lot in his sleep too. It was hard to say what he was seeing in his mind while sleeping.

When he finally woke up for the first time in so long, his vision focused on Kira. She was knitting a piece of cloth.

"Hmm. Kir-" he said weakly.

Kira looked up at Sil and saw his eyes were open, looking at her.

"Chamberlain? Can you hear me?" she asked in concern.

He nodded. "What?" he asked.

"You were shot with an arrow and had surgery to repair the damage. Then you came down with a terrible fever. How do you feel?" she explained and asked.

Sil tried to feel his body. He still felt sore. "Sore. Tired." he replied sleepily.

"Understandable." Kira said. She tried to feel his face.

Sil's eyes widened. "What… you… doing?" he asked in suspicion.

"Just feeling to see how warm you are from any leftover fever. I'm not hurting you."she said.

Sil eyed her hand as she felt his face. "You feel cooler than before. I think your fever's broken." Kira said in relief.

"Hmm. Good." he licked his lips. "Thirsty."

Kira got up and got him a glass of water to drink. "Here." she offered. She held it to his mouth and he opened his mouth. Sil used his tongue to make sure he got a good amount in, but not choking on it. The water was good relief on his dry and parched throat. He also felt it hit his empty stomach.

"You really need to eat something soon, to start gaining strength back." she said.

"Hmm. Yes. Am feeling hungry." Sil answered.

"That's good. I'll go tell Yayra." Kira stated and went out of the room.

Sil wondered who that was. It wasn't long before another Gelfling returned, with others as well.

They could all see that Sil was starting to feel better, but he was still weak.

"Chamberlain, how are you feeling?" Yayra asked.

"Sore. Tired. Hungry." he replied.

"You're going to be in pain for awhile. But take it easy with your breathing. You had a pierced diaphragm. It helps you to breathe normally. I repaired the damage. It's going to take a lot of rest to get well again." Yayra explained.

Sil did feel some pain both in his chest and upper belly from the incision and what had been damaged and repaired. But he did feel his hunger.

"I want to examine your breathing right quick. Can you take a few deep breaths for me?" Yayra asked.

"To see if you seem alright."

Sil took some deep breaths. He felt it be a little wispy yet, but he was able to breathe normally.

"Seems I repaired it just right. Well, get some more rest. It's best you stay off your feet for at least the next eight to ten days to be sure you're alright. We're sorry about the arrow, but we thought you were a threat to us." Yayra stated.

Rayla brought in some veggie broth for Sil to get some nutrition into him after going so long without food. It would be gentle on his stomach.

"Here." she offered it to him. Sil looked at her in question. "You said you were hungry." she said.

Sil looked at it and took a sniff at it. It smelled good.

He tried to sit up, but pain aggravated his chest to move. He winced, making him whimper in pain, closing his eyes. He held the wound.

"Don't move for now. Just lie still and we'll feed it to you." Rayla said.

Sil hated being treated like an invalid, but what choice did he have at the moment? He laid there and let the Gelfling put a spoon into his mouth to feed him. He had to get some nutrition into him. And it was warm too. He tasted some veggie chunks in it too, and weren't bad. Hopefully, he would keep it down. If he could keep that down, he might be able to keep solid food down.

But Yayra insisted on liquid foods only for the first few days. As Sil's system would return to normal soon the stronger he got, she just didn't want his diaphragm stressed from solid food at first.

…

Jen and Kira enjoyed the company of other Gelflings they knew little about and were becoming friends with them the longer they stayed.

Baron was still the most suspicious of their Skeksis friend. Soon, Sil was well enough where the others were watching over him, giving Jen and Kira breaks.

At one time, Sil woke up and Baron was with him instead of Jen.

"I can see you're getting well again, Skeksis. And from what legends said about you, don't think you're fooling me with any of your little tricks." Baron warned Sil. He had a knife on him in a defensive way.

Sil eyed the knife and shook his head. "No. Not tricking. Chamberlain wanted new life after other Skeksis banished me. Just before Conjunction. I find two young Gelflings. Help them stop other Skeksis. They leave." Sil explained. "I am friend. Please. Not harm Chamberlain."

Sil was able to speak normally again.

Baron was still going to be keeping an eye on him. "You better keep to what you say. If you want to be taken seriously as a friend." he warned the injured Skeksis.

"Chamberlain understands." Sil replied.

…...

Sil was getting better all the time. He hated lying flat on his right side. He just couldn't lie on his back. It aggravated his pain more, but it was becoming less of an issue as the days passed.

After three weeks, Yayra said he could get up. He was a little unsteady after being down for so long. But it had just been for the best. She also didn't want him stressing his breathing. It was best they stayed until he was healed.

"We really need to get back to the castle." Jen said.

"Well, Chamberlain can't go until he's healed. He can't be stressing his breathing." Yayra declared.

"I think there is a solution." Rayla spoke up.

"We have a bed that could be tied up to the back of a landstrider. He could ride back on that. The landstrider could pull him home." Rayla explained her thought.

"Hm. That does sound like a good idea, Rayla." Yayra agreed. "Can you two ride landstriders?"

"Yes, of course." Kira replied.

Chamberlain was still a little curious and suspicious about this idea. He listened intently.

…

The next day, Sil was led out of the house to two landstriders waiting for him. His friends were mounted, but he saw one of them had a flatbed feature tied behind it. It was raised upward, like a gurney.

"This is the best way for you to be taken home." Yayra said.

Sil had never done anything like this before. He had been given instructions on how to do it. He went over to the left side of it, sat down slowly, and laid back on his right arm and carefully moved himself over to the middle. An additional blanket was given to him to put over his legs. There was a pillow to rest his head on too. Quite cushy.

"Alright, Chamberlain. We'll make sure to move slow." Jen said.

"Alright." he replied. He laid there.

"Thanks for all the help and hospitality." Kira thanked their new friends. The Drenchen clan was all staying here.

"You are welcome here anytime." Yayra said, smiling. Others waved goodbye.

Jen and Kira clicked to their mounts and they began the slow journey back to the castle. They would venture out again, but not until SkekSil was completely well again first.

Sil was surprised at how this felt, riding on a makeshift bed being pulled by a landstrider. It was faster than walking personally. But it was so he wouldn't strain himself. He had at least another unum (month) to heal just right to be sure.

It was about two days of traveling by landstrider to keep the pace slow to get back to the castle. They were all ready to be back, Sil especially.

When Aughra saw the state of his condition, she now knew why the Chanter had been having problems.

"Shot with arrow. Hurt bad." Sil told her.

"He can't stress his uh, a part that helps him breathe in his chest." Kira stated.

"He has to rest for a unum." Jen added.

"I see why the Chanter has not been well then." Aughra declared. "Been taking care of him while gone. And pet."

Fizzgig was more than happy to see Kira. He jumped into her arms, licking her face happily. She laughed. "I'm glad to see you too, Fizzgig."

Sil couldn't help but smile too. But he remembered. "Must go to room to rest." he said. He walked slowly to take it easy on his breathing.

He took a room in the lower floors. He was glad to be home again.

Jen and Kira knew that he was going to be fine now. He just had to watch himself. They would continue to take care of him. Aughra too. Podlings as well.

SkekSil and urSol would be taken care of by everyone. They both stayed in bed, not moving much. Just getting up for relieving.

"So, did you find other Gelfling?" Aughra asked.

"Yes. It was some of the Drenchen clan. They shot Chamberlain, thinking he was dangerous to us and them." Kira replied.

"Hm. Understand. They remember Skeksis evil rule." Aughra said. "And thought Garthim and Skeksis had killed them all."

"They called themselves our allies." Jen said.

"Good to hear." Aughra agreed.

"They say they'll be willing to come soon."

It was time to bring other Gelflings out of the shadows again to start anew. The Skeksis clan was no longer a threat. But it was likely any Gelfling remaining would still see the Chamberlain as a threat to them.

…..

Sil was glad to be home and back in his own bed. He kept to lying more on his right side to keep pressure off the wounded area. He knew his brother would be feeling the same. Sil had shed his heavier robes and was just in his bedtime gown.

In his mind, he questioned if he should continue going with his friends to these other places to find other Gelfling after the treatment from the Drenchens. They had shot him after all. He didn't always forgive certain actions so easily. But the survivors had to be brought out somehow.

Then he thought about it some more. As he came up with his answer, he would be glad to lead Jen and Kira to the places, but he was going to let his friends do the going into the villages. But then, they had found the Drenchens. They hadn't found the village. But he would have to draw a line where he would let his friends take over. But if Skeksis and Gelfling relationships were going to start over, he would still need to go with them.

His friends could always start negotiating, and bring new allies to him to meet later. Getting injured just sometimes knocked some sense into people that they couldn't always do everything as they originally plan.

While he was still pondering, Kira brought in a big bowl of some stew that the Podlings had made for lunch. Sil smelled it.

"Are you hungry, Chamberlain? I brought you some food." Kira said.

"Hmm. Near always hungry." Sil replied. "Yes."

Kira brought it to him. He took the bowl. He glanced at it for a moment and looked down at it. "What is it?" he asked.

"Just some vegetable stew." Kira replied. "Look, we're sorry how the outcome was with the Drenchen Gelflings. But you know, you can't blame them when you see from their point of view, Lord Chamberlain. Your clan was destructive to them." Kira explained.

"Know that. If not for prophecy, Skeksis and Gelfling continue to work together. It betray everything. From beginning, Skeksis and Gelfling live in peace and work together for hundreds of trine. Each benefit other. Gelflings protect us, and we protect them too. Was how once was. Chamberlain want that again. Not betrayal of friends." Sil explained.

"Jen did invite them to come soon." Kira said. "It was while you were sleeping over there."

"As leader of empire, Chamberlain approves. Need to start new." he replied.

"How's your chest, or belly?" Kira asked.

"Sore. Getting better."

"Well, I'll leave you to eat. Just lay it on the table and we'll get it later to clean it up." Kira said before walking out.

Sil watched her go. As much as the stew smelled good, he would eat it. But he would need some protein soon, from an animal. He used his tongue to lap up the liquid and some with the spoon provided. It was good stew. When finished with it, he laid it on the table as told.

With a full belly, tiredness was taking over and he slid down into his bed and he drifted off to sleep.

A Podling later came into the room to get the bowl. She saw the Skeksis was asleep. She left him to it.

…

Later, Aughra forced Sil to let her take a look at the wound where the damage had been done. There were still many stitches in his skin.

Sil couldn't help but feel embarrassed, but when others were going to help or find out how much healing there was, they had to look. Fresh bandages were applied over it.

**I had tried my best to look up how long it took to heal from a pierced diaphragm. Birds and reptiles typically don't have one, but as an alien creature, it was my choice in how it was done. **


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next unum, the Chamberlain and Chanter were both looked after while their diaphragms healed. They stayed in bed for a long while, but were soon allowed up. They did light activities around the castle at first.

After Sil would be well again, it was settled on that they would go after the Sifa clan next time.

Jen and Sil did read and talk about the Sifa clan too, about how they were the sailors of the Gelfling race. They could stay on the seas for a long time. Even one of his own had been one. It was hard saying what had happened to her, but she didn't like being home much. She had died on some incident out at sea, possibly a storm.

But it was probably better if they went after the Sifa last. The Spriton clan might still be around, to go check out their villages on the Spriton plains.

….

When the healing time was up, Aughra gave Sil a test to make sure he was ready to travel again. She tested his breathing levels. She had him run outside for a short distance as if pretending if he had to run from a predator.

"How does it feel?" she asked.

"Normal." he replied, panting a little.

"Good. Gelfling ready to go see Spriton remnants." Aughra declared.

"Yes. At first light, set off." Sil stated.

Everyone got packed and ready to go for tomorrow. It had been so boring around the castle at times, but it had been needed for Sil and urSol to heal.

The plan would be to follow the near same way as going toward the Swamp of Sog, but not going there this time. Sil knew the way to the place called Sami Thicket, where the Spriton clan once lived. Highly doubtful if there were any left there.

Chamberlain thought about if more Gelflings came to serve again in the castle, they could once again build the collapsed bridge. Carriages could once again be used for transport a lot faster rather than walking long distances.

The Gelflings could always ride landstriders, but Sil couldn't. All things would be solved in time. There were so many things that needed to be decided upon in how to improve lives and where they were right now.

Kira and Jen carried the food and gear they would need for the trip to the Spriton plains. This time, Sil insisted on wearing part of his armor over his midsection to protect it. Otherwise, he still went as himself.

"Why are you wearing armor, Chamberlain?" Jen asked.

"After last encounter, just precaution. Not want another injury so soon." Sil replied.

"Alright." Jen stated. "Well, we're ready to go anytime you are."

"And you're absolutely sure that you are well enough to make this trip with us?" Kira asked.

"Yes. Am well again. Can breathe fine. All healed. You not know where to find Gelfling settlements without Chamberlain. We go now." Sil declared.

"Take care." the Chanter said.

"We will, urSol." Jen replied, waving to him.

Sil still wasn't all that crazy for his counterpart living there in the castle, but with no other urRu to live with, where was he going to go? But it would keep his brother out of trouble, not that he did cause trouble or anything. Their separation was permanent now, though they would always share a link with the other. Sil was sure he was immortal for sure now.

They finally were ready and left the castle like last time, heading south once again. Kira once again made Fizzgig stay with Aughra and the Podlings. He didn't want to see her go.

"I'll be back soon, Fizzgig. Stay here. Dulay!" she ordered. He did as she said.

Sil, Jen, and Kira headed out after. "You sure know how to order Fizzgig to stay." Sil said.

"Yes, I know. He doesn't always like it. Like a little childling." Kira replied.

"How you know to talk to him?"

"The Podlings taught me." she stated.

"Hmm. Interesting." Sil said.

He went on leading his friends south. Then to the west, once they got off the lowlands, they were on the plains, and it was freshly green right now. But Sil still recognized the signs of the once dry plains of the Spriton clan.

It took nearly the whole day to get near the once great settlements of the Spriton Gelflings. "Over there, those ruins what's left of Spriton village. Sami Thicket they called it." Sil declared from a distance. "For better precaution this time, Chamberlain stays here, and Gelfling friends go in." Sil declared.

"You might be able to smell if there is anyone living there." Jen said.

"Maybe, but not taking chance this time. It better if Gelfling meet others." Sil said. "I be here when get back."

"Alright." Jen said hesitantly. It wasn't like him.

Jen and Kira began to set up camp. They would wait until morning before going down to the ruins. It had been an all-day trek there. Sil also set his own sleeping gear down.

Kira began cooking their dinner. A good amount had been brought for Sil.

Tonight though, Sil had that craving that he hadn't had in a long time. "Chamberlain going around to scout area to see if safe." he stated.

"Alright. Don't be long. Dinner will be ready soon." Kira said.

Sil went off into the bushes. He was going to find an animal for much needed protein. His body needed it.

Jen and Kira watched him leave to what he said was scouting the area.

As Sil got further away from the camp, he finally saw a small animal that looked worthy of a meal for him. He quietly stalked it. He waited until he got close enough. He kept himself as still as possible, then he struck out. It startled the animal and it ran. But he took chase. "Get back here!" he snarled.

The animal was near its hole, and that was when Sil caught up with it. He grabbed it by a leg and it let out a deafening scream.

Jen and Kira heard the scream from their camp. "What was that?" Jen asked in alarm.

"I don't know, but it's one terrified animal." Kira stated.

The animal tried to bite at Sil's hands. But he still had the scepter in his hand too. He put an end to the creature's cries. "Mine now!" he said. He licked his lips hungrily.

He began to eat his prey. He hadn't had the protein in quite some time. It had been needed.

Back at camp, Jen and Kira started to eat their dinner even though they were still waiting on Sil to return. There was a bowl of stew for him. He had his own wineskin of water.

The two Gelflings were finished with their dinner by the time Sil returned. His hands and mouth were covered in blood.

"What happened to you out there?" Jen asked, noticing.

"What?" Sil asked. "Nothing."

"Then what's all that blood on you from?" Kira demanded.

The Skeksis looked down at himself. "Oh, tangle with wild animal. Killed it. Not my blood. Had to have protein that don't get from Podling stews." Sil confessed.

"That just sounds so mean, Chamberlain." Kira said sternly.

"Kira, Skeksis meat eaters. Do like your food too, but Chamberlain just needs meat in diet. Can't help it. Always been that way. I not kill to make gone forever. Just as needed. Promise. I not had meat since before injury. Understand?" Sil explained.

"Alright, as long as it's needed. Not out of being greedy about it." Kira replied with a frown.

Sil then glanced to his left. There was still a bowl of stew for him. It was probably cold by now, but he still had some room left. He went over to the bowl and ate the stew too.

"How could you have room for an animal and the stew?" Jen asked.

"Big appetite." Sil stated. He continued eating. He finished it and got some water out of his wineskin.

"Before you go to bed, it might be wise to go clean the blood off your face and hands in the water over there." Kira said.

"Hmm. Perhaps right. Will smell bad." Sil knew. He went over to clean himself up.

Jen and Kira knew that having a Skeksis for a friend was probably going to raise doubts, but they had made their choice to let him lead them. There would no doubt always be errors on both sides. But hopefully, their trust would grow more strong. Sil killing that animal had only been for food. It was understandable. Or even self defense.

After Sil returned from the waterhole, Jen and Kira were just sitting next to each other at the fire. He sat down across the fire from them. "Better?" he asked.

"Yes." Kira said.

Chamberlain tried warming his hands a little. He began thinking again. "You know, after we find out if Spriton Gelfling still here, we go up coast and see about Sifa ones. Also be passing close to Crystal desert. Dousan clan live there. But Skeksis not much deal with. They were death celebrators. Skeksis not like dealing with death about themselves." Sil explained.

"Well, we have to take any chances we can to see if there are any survivors out here for real, Chamberlain. You had agreed to let us find out, and if there was, to welcome them to a new age." Jen stated.

"Yes. Chamberlain agreed. Gelfling need to come out of hiding. Old age of Skeksis is over. Just SkekSil now. I no threat to them." Sil said.

"But we will have to find a way for them to accept that. Things are just not like they used to be." Kira said.

Sil nodded.

They all talked about what was further onward, possibly. Then they went to bed, each one taking guard duty again. Sil took off his armor plate when he went to bed, to be able to stretch out more comfortably. Of course, out here, he kept all his robes on too.

….

The next day, Jen and Kira got up and Sil was awake with the dawn too. He stayed at the camp while his two friends went down to investigate the ruins to see if there were any survivors. But Sil was still tired and fell back to sleep for a little more rest while waiting for their return.

The ruins were all too reminding of what had happened to the Stonewood empire. And the Vapra one. The two Gelflings looked near everywhere for survivors, but there was nothing or no one here. It was all ruins. The land had reclaimed a lot of it. Animals lived here now. If there were any Spriton survivors, they must have moved on.

It was late morning when they got back to camp, and Chamberlain was gone when they got there.

"Chamberlain?" Jen called out.

There was a sound overhead, and another skirmish. Another animal cried out. Sil must have been hunting for his breakfast, like his dinner last night.

Kira began preparing breakfast. It wasn't till it was finished and she and Jen were eating when Sil returned. This time, he had taken time to make sure to clean himself up before returning. But this time, the long sleeves on his arms has been torn up some.

"What happened to your robes?" Kira asked.

"Animal put up quite a struggle. Chamberlain not hurt. Just rough getting it to be my meal." Sil admitted.

"We see." Jen said.

They all went on to finish breakfast in silence. Then it was time to pack up and move on. With no Spritons found, they were going to move up the coast. They were to see the Sifa next. If anything.

Sil told them they had been the mariners of the Gelfling race. If any had survived, most likely it would be these ones for sure. With their boats and ships, they could have moved to another continent too. But it was hard to say until they got there.

They traveled all day to get off the plains, then started to head toward some mountains, and found a river. Sil still knew the way to Cer-na. It would probably also be better to cross the river if they were going to see if the Dousan were still alive in the desert later, but Cer-na was first.

The water was deeper now than Sil had ever remembered it to be when he had visited in the past. They all traveled awhile to see to find a more shallow crossing. There was some calm water. The rest was dealing with rapids. This one section of calm water was their only other way across.

Kira would have been happy with having that shell back from her home swamp for her and Jen to cross in, but Chamberlain would have to swim.

As they looked around, Sil sighed. "No other way across, but this one. Only chance."

It was a long shot. Jen crossed first. It was gentle. He got his clothes wet. Kira was next. The days were warm anyway. But it was chilly at night. Of course, Kira could have flown across, but she wanted to keep it fair.

Sil was a little more hesitant about crossing. There was no rock bridge here. He had no choice. He began to walk in. He saw it could be done. He could swim, it had just been a long time. He made it over too, just sopping wet like his friends now. He shook his head to get the water out of his hair.

"Now what? All wet."

"We make camp here to let our clothes dry overnight. We take off all but the lightest garments." Kira suggested.

Sil wasn't thrilled with that idea, but it was either travel with wet clothes on, or let them dry. There was no hurry for this. The bedding was still dry. Being the biggest, Sil had carried the bedding across himself.

They all took off their clothes to the lightest garments, and a fire was set up so they could dry. Kira made dinner a little early. Sil didn't go hunting tonight. He stayed by the fire.

When Jen and Kira broke into a conversation about baths, it turned into something funny for them. Sil kept to himself about bathing. He did it too, but he wasn't about to go into gory details about it. It was his business only.

They had some dinner early, and went to bed early too to give their clothes time to dry overnight. Sil watched out first, as he did every night. Then Kira, then Jen.

By morning, their clothes were dry. The two Gelflings didn't have that many clothes on them, but Sil had lots of robes on his body, so it had been needed to let his clothes really dry overnight. They were anxious to get moving again.

After a quick breakfast, they began moving again, up the way almost into the mountains. They were on the verge of the Crystal Desert, but Sil said to avoid it this time. They would check it out on the way back.

Upon nightfall, they all over stood a hill where the Sifan clan once was. There it was. Cer-na.

They had another camp out for another night and in the morning, it was set for exploration time.

"Go find any possible others." Sil said.

"We'll try. That's all we can do." Kira replied.

"If find any, they are traders. That what Chamberlain knows. Trade with. Who knows what now." Sil stated. Then he pulled something out of his robe. A pouch.

"What's that for?" Jen asked.

"In case you run into Sifa. Must have trade, payment. This from SkekShod's treasure room." Sil declared.

"Alright. Thanks, Chamberlain." Jen replied.

Chamberlain stayed at the camp once again to watch over things. Hours later, Jen and Kira returned with some new garments on them. That surprised Sil. There must have been survivors down there.

"They had nice hospitality." Kira said. "They said they'd be willing to come to the castle to have a meeting soon."

"Good. When?" Sil asked.

"Within a unum." Kira stated. "They have to finish off a voyage first."

"Good start." Sil said. "But how many there are?"

"Not many. They did speak of another Skeksis who sailed the sea with them. She was killed in a furious storm out at sea." Jen said.

"The Mariner." Sil stated.

"Yeah, that's what they called her." Kira said.

"Did you tell about me?" he asked.

"We were going to, but they started talking about how Skeksis couldn't be trusted. How they were betrayers of all things." Jen explained.

"Was once. Not now." Sil replied.

"They were sure they would be there next unum." Kira said.

"Good. We head back now, yes." Sil said.

"Agreed. It's been a long day." Jen said.

They spent another night in that camp and set out again the next day. This time, they would try the Crystal Desert. Sil was tempted to try to find another that had been banished to the Crystal Desert some time ago. He had to know if he was still really the only Skeksis left on Thra.

…

Back at the castle, some Drenchen Gelflings arrived at the castle to make allegiance to the castle of the Crystal once again. Aughra was there to take the pledge of it. She was glad to see some surviving Gelflings once again. She said that the Skeksis leader and Jen and Kira were out trying to find more Gelfling like them, just of different tribes.

The Drenchen had only wanted to stay safe during the time of Skeksis rule, and with the Garthim striking the land, they were lucky they had survived at all. It was the clan of nine that the three friends had come across before.

Yayra did admit it was them who had shot SkekSil to just make sure he wasn't a threat.

Aughra understood now. As did the Chanter, standing nearby.

"And just how is the Skeksis doing?" Rayla asked.

"He's better. This here is his counterpart, the Chanter. He's doing well too. They have a spiritual link, like as brothers." Aughra stated.

"So, when we shot the Skeksis, we hurt him too?" Yayra asked.

"Yes."

"And the Skeksis is still not a threat to us?" Baron asked.

"I think not. He says he is making amends for his past." Aughra said.

"He cannot condone all the destruction his kind did to our people, and of all the other tribes of Gelfling out there." Rayla exclaimed.

"Of course. But this new beginning, Gelfling. He and the two Gelfling are trying to unite the Gelfling tribes once again." Aughra explained of their mission.

"Good. With most of our kind scattered to the winds, and hard to say how many have survived." Baron declared.

**Some of you probably wonder how I am visualizing a map on where these guys are going? I used a map of the main continent as inspiration. I can only imagine the landscapes. As for animals that SkekSil goes after on these trips, imagine them as you will. He just does it for food only. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chamberlain, Jen and Kira were now wandering in the Crystal Desert. Exploring it. Trying to find any notice of habitation of the Dousan clan. Sil was still unsure about seeing these Gelflings, but to see of any surviving would be a miracle for his two friends. He was doing this for them.

The two young Gelflings knew nothing of what a desert entailed. How dry and hot it could be. And mostly, no water around for miles. Sil had told them to make sure that their wineskins were all plenty full of water. There was a place in the desert called Wellspring, but that was the only true place to find water in this desert. Here, water was more important than food, but there was food.

Sil was leading the way to Wellspring first to make sure it was still where he last remembered it to be. But he had also heard of the Circle of the Suns. He wanted to find that place too. It was further into the desert.

Toward sunset, they were coming to the place of Wellspring. Sil remembered where it was. It was still there, and it was like an oasis. The heat of the desert had made them all thirsty a lot more and drank a good deal from their wineskins all afternoon that were now going on empty.

"There is Wellspring." Sil declared.

"Finally! I thought we'd never find a waterhole." Jen exclaimed.

"Here in rest of desert, must ration water from here on out." Sil stated. "Very dry, and no water for long time. At least as last remember. Long time."

When they got to the spring, they all gladly drank their fill and filled their wineskins with fresh water once again.

They camped by the spring overnight, taking turns on watch duty.

Jen was the last one on watch that night, and just before sunrise he ended up drifting off. Everyone was sound asleep for the moment.

Suddenly, there was a cracking sound from a nearby twig. It snapped Jen awake. He gasped when he opened his eyes again.

And there, in front of him, were three Gelflings! But these were unlike any Gelflings he had ever seen before. They had paintings on their faces and a lot of braids in their hair, and blue clothing.

"Who are you, strangers?" a big male in front asked.

"Uh, hi." Jen greeted, waving. He began moving back toward Chamberlain. He had his back turned to the campfire. He was sleeping soundly. A whimper here and there.

"Who are you?" the male asked again. "We mean you no harm."

"I'm Jen. These are my friends, Chamberlain and Kira." Jen replied. Sil was the closest to him at the moment. He nudged Sil in the back a few times.

Sil became aware of the poking. "Hmm. Stop it! Sleeping!" he snapped.

"Chamberlain, wake up! We have company." Jen said.

"Kira, wake up." Jen said aloud.

Kira woke up in a start.

Sil grumpily rolled over. "What you want, Gelfling?" Sil demanded sleepily.

"We have guests." Jen stated.

The three Dousan Gelflings were shocked that they were seeing a Skeksis along with two Gelflings.

"What are you doing here, Skeksis?!" the other male Gelfling demanded.

Sil finally understood what his young friend had been trying to wake him up for. "Hello, Dousan Gelflings. We come looking for you." Sil greeted.

"What for?! You Skeksis sought to eliminate us!" the female exclaimed.

"We know that, but Chamberlain here is trying to change that. To change relations again." Jen said.

"We seek Circle of Suns." Chamberlain stated. "Only pass through peacefully. No harm to Gelflings. Promise."

"But we also were seeking you out for peaceful talk of being allies to us as well. To unite the Gelfling tribes like before." Kira spoke up. "We are friends."

"And how do we know that your Skeksis won't send Garthim after us?" the male in front demanded.

"Garthim gone. Destroyed during Great Conjunction." Sil stated. "No more Garthim. I am only Skeksis remaining." Sil had on his friendliest face.

"Chamberlain? Where have I heard that name before?" the second male said aloud. "Were you Lord Chamberlain?"

"Formerly, yes. Was advisor to Emperor SkekSo. He's dead. Now I am Emperor. Chamberlain seek to do duties that he never do the right way. I better leader than he was." Sil explained. "Could not control Emperor's actions."

"We will point you to the Circle of the Suns if that is your destination." the male in the front said.

"Thank you." Jen said.

The three Dousan ones were: the big male in front was Fonta. The female was Waylin. And the second male was Pey'yr.

They all had some breakfast with the three Dousan as the suns were rising into the sky. They talked more about their mission before setting out after breakfast. The three Dousan were still wary of the Chamberlain though.

"How about we offer you a ride to the Circle of the Suns?" Fonta asked.

"Really? That would be great." Kira smiled.

They were all led to some cliffs where there was a giant flying ray creature. It was all strapped up and ready for transport.

"Wow! I have never seen such a creature before." Kira stated.

"He'll fly you over the majority of the desert to your destination." Waylin said.

"Good. Let's go." Sil declared.

They all climbed a ladder up to the ray. Even Sil had never ridden one of these before. It would be the highest off the ground they had ever gotten.

Fonta commanded the ray and off they went when everyone was sure they were ready. It roared and began to flap its wings and glided over the desert below. This would surely cut their time in half to get there, but they might end up walking back.

When they reached the Circle of the Suns, they were let off down on a lower cliff side. They would have to climb it from there.

"Thanks for your help to get us here." Jen said.

"You're welcome, Jen. We are glad to see some Gelflings survived after all, and that what you're doing for our kind is for a greater good. Good luck with what you're here for." Fonta replied. He turned the ray around and flew off again.

It was still a little ways upward. "Well, better start climbing." Sil suggested. "I bring up rear."

Jen and Kira began first. Sil wondered if one of his own still lived up there from having been banished so long ago.

At one point, Kira had stumbled and Sil had made sure she didn't fall by grabbing her back. He had been using his hands, but also using his talons like claws to hold on as much as possible too. It did help a lot, as it had saved Kira.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes. A little shaken." she replied.

They finished their climb and were now standing on the threshold of the Circle of the Suns. There were strings of cloth at the mouth of a cave.

"We made it." Jen declared.

"Yes." Sil said, panting.

Kira was still a little shaken, but she turned toward Sil. "Thanks, Chamberlain." she said.

Sil did like being praised. "Welcome, Kira." he replied. "Now we see if anyone here." He was going to stand back and let his friends take the lead.

Jen was glad Kira was alright. She had wings, but when she had slipped, it hadn't given her time to spread them before Sil caught her in time.

Jen now stepped forth in front of the mouth of the cave. "Hello? Is anyone home?" he asked. "We are friends."

"What's that I hear?" a voice on the inside said. It was a voice Sil hadn't heard in a long time, but remembered it well.

There were footsteps coming, and outside of it stepped a big creature. He came out laughing maniacally. Jen and Kira were rather startled and ran behind Chamberlain, who backed off a bit too.

The creature in front of them was another Skeksis! He calmed down when he saw who was in front of him.

"SkekSil. So the Skeksis survived the Conjunction. What brings you here?" the Skeksis demanded.

"No. Skeksis are gone. Just me. Came looking for you here. I, and Gelfling friends looking for survivors of Gelfling clans. I came looking for you. See if still here." Sil explained.

"You never told us there was another Skeksis we were going to see, Chamberlain." Jen said.

"Didn't know if he still alive. Just knew he was banished here long time ago." Sil stated to Jen. "Banished like Chamberlain."

"You were banished? Amazing it took so long. You were the Emperor's top advisor."

"Who is this?" Kira asked.

"I am SkekGra, the Heretic." the other Skeksis introduced himself.

"Was once called Conqueror. Never took place of killing Gelflings. But had idea of wanting to be with urRu counterpart. That something that Skeksis never wanted but you." Sil exclaimed.

"And here we still are." Gra declared.

"We?" Jen asked, stepping out from behind Sil.

"Me, and urGoh." Gra replied. "And just what are your names, Gelflings?"

"I'm Jen."

"Kira."

"Good to meet new Gelflings. To see that some survived after all. Besides some of the Dousan." Gra declared.

"We come to make alliance with any willing. I come to make peace with you, as only other Skeksis left in Thra." Sil stated. "Welcome to come to castle again. No Skeksis there to be bossy."

"Only you. And you were always quite the schemer, Chamberlain. What makes you think I can trust you now?" Gra questioned him.

"Chamberlain change. Am friends with Gelfling. Making friends with others too. Starting over. This time for starting new. Trying to find survivors of Garthim slaughter. Make many new allies. Will you be next ally?" Sil offered.

"And what of your urRu brother? I suppose you sent him away?" the Heretic demanded.

"No. urSol live in castle too. To make sure nothing happen to Chamberlain. So much space in castle with all Skeksis gone." Sil replied. "But I keep distance from him."

"urGoh and I have lived here for too long. No. We will not come back, SkekSil. I will not put up with you manipulating me again." Gra was stern. "We are comfortable where we are."

"Hmm. I see."

"Well, we had to see if there was anyone here. Thanks for your time then." Jen said.

"Gelfling are welcome to come and hang out. But, SkekSil is not." Gra glared at Sil.

"If not welcome, Gelfling friends not stay here." Sil snapped.

"We may be of the same race, but we cannot live together at all." Gra said.

"Agree. Gelflings, come." Sil snarled and turned to go down the path.

"Well, we tried. But you are welcome to come if you want." Kira said.

"Thanks, little Gelfling. But I've got plenty of friends right here. Just be wary of SkekSil. He always was a manipulator." Gra warned them.

"He's explained to me why. Because he was never taken seriously enough by the others." Jen said. "He would only do it now if he was in a situation that required it. He hasn't betrayed us so far."

"He can be patient. Just don't turn your back on him from someone who's had experience with him before." Gra stated.

Jen and Kira would be careful. Sil called to them again and knew they had to leave.

"It was a pleasure to meet you though." Jen said on his way out.

SkekGra would be worried for any Gelfling that served SkekSil. But would he have been able to change for real?

….

Chamberlain led the way down the path this time.

"Is what he said true, Chamberlain?" Kira demanded.

"Was in past, Kira." Sil replied. "Chamberlain trying to change. I not have problem with trying to talk out of bad situations if when have to. But have not been lying to Gelfling friends, or Aughra. Just bad experiences with SkekGra in past." he explained.

"That's fine, if we ever run into that, but please, Chamberlain, don't ever lie to us." Jen said. "If you truly want us to be your friends, you have to be honest with us. That's what real friends do, they are honest."

"Chamberlain see it among Gelfling many trines before. It was never that way with Skeksis, so I still learning to see such… ways. Skeksis just so different from Gelfling. Not trust one another. Of course, even other Gelfling learned not to trust others of other clans so much." Sil explained.

"That's something that has to change. We have to unite the Gelfling and start everything over, Chamberlain." Jen declared.

"Yes." Sil agreed. "Chamberlain wants to be seen as friend. Not as before."

"It might still take other Gelflings awhile to fully trust you just for being a Skeksis." Kira said.

Sil knew it was true. He had always loved being what he was. To have had this long a life span compared to a Gelfling's. And to be a master of them for so long. But now, he truly was willing to lead them in an honest way. A no full trust way had what had started the war so long ago. Lies had all started it all to begin with.

Gra had been willing to be friends with the Gelflings, but not Sil for so many past experiences.

Sil, Jen, and Kira finished going down the path and it would be at least three days of walking back to the castle. Or more. They knew they needed to reach the castle again. Aughra would greet any visitors while they were gone, but they had been gone long enough. They had been gone for about two weeks now and the Sifa were going to arrive in a couple of weeks.

The three of them were ready to go home. At least no one had been seriously injured this time around, and were glad to have met what survivors they had by now.

Sil knew that they had visited nearly every clan but the Grottan clan land. But they were underground, or they had changed that.

**I had to include SkekGra in this, at least in this part. This way, also later in the story, even urSol would want to go see them. Have another urRu to hang with. Or if another Skeksis could be needed. **


	13. Chapter 13

There were still some wilderness and grassland areas beyond the Mountains of Grot to explore of any chances of finding other Gelflings. There were also mountains behind the Crystal Desert too. But those could be explored another time. It was just time to go home to the castle for a little while. Get refreshed and get fresh supplies.

Sil, Jen, and Kira rationed their water on the way out of the desert this time. They took a different path on the way out through the Claw Mountains. It was a long three days' march. By the time they reached the castle again, their feet were all but sore and tired.

During all this time of all the walking and rationed food, Sil had begun losing weight. His belly had been shrinking, but he still had energy in himself.

By the time Aughra saw him again, he did look a little thinner. He just hadn't been that active outside the castle in so long. He had lived a pampered life for way too long.

"It has been so long since you three have been back." Aughra greeted them upon return.

"Glad to be home." Sil returned the greeting.

"Aughra sees Chamberlain looks thinner. Not eating as before making you lose that fat." she declared.

Sil looked down at himself. "Maybe so, but still eating."

"Any new friends?" Aughra asked.

"We found some Dousan. No Spritons. And Sifa. We don't know when they're coming, but within a unum. And we found another Skeksis." Jen explained.

"I thought all Skeksis were gone."

"So did we. Chamberlain led us to the Circle of the Suns, and there he was." Kira stated. "He didn't want to be friends with Chamberlain."

"SkekGra." Sil declared. "Had to see if he still lived in Crystal Desert as banished there over three hundred trine ago."

"Hm. I see." Aughra gave a questioning look. "Two Skeksis then. Have nothing to do with another."

"No." Sil stated. "He stays right where is."

"It might be better that way. All Skeksis seem to do is just fight. Not get along." Aughra said.

Chamberlain was far friendlier when he was alone anyway. He liked being the sole Skeksis in the castle. Getting all the attention for himself and no one to question his leadership that he had waited so long to acquire.

Once that was taken care of, Fizzgig jumped into Kira's arms again when he saw her. He was so happy to see her. And likewise.

Then, the friends turned their attention to the Drenchen Gelflings that were found to be there as guests too. They were welcome to be here. They could see that Sil had recovered well from his injuries. They were welcome to stay.

That night, the Podlings made a special meal in their honor of what they found and to welcome them back home. This was the most they had eaten in the last couple of weeks.

After eating, Jen went to the old library to read again. This time, Kira came with him. He read and explained things to her. She found it fun to be with him. And now, they were finally alone together.

At one point, Kira gave Jen a loving look and it wasn't long before they began embracing. They were proud of what they had achieved so far. They had found surviving Gelflings and were going to unite them as best they could. And Chamberlain had helped them do it too. With him being their guide. They began kissing.

Chamberlain was coming to read with Jen again, but stopped when he saw what they were doing. He had never been into that touchy, feely feeling before. It wasn't his business. He groaned and turned to leave. Another time. They weren't going to leave the castle for awhile anyway. He just didn't understand that feeling entirely himself. Sil would just be happy with admiration of being the emperor now.

As for Jen and Kira, they took themselves to the bedroom. It had been awhile for being totally alone together.

….

With quite a few areas of the continent explored now to where there were no Gelflings left, the next great place to go would be beyond the Mountains of Grot.

When the unum finished up, the Sifa Gelflings came as promised. They had expected to see Jen and Kira as before, but were shocked to see a Skeksis still upon the throne. They hadn't told them about Chamberlain, for safety precautions.

"Why didn't you tell us you were serving a Skeksis?!" the male, Gehn, demanded. He had red hair, blue clothes, and had a bit of a stern look to him. He had two companions with him. A female of the same near look, Tarre; and their grown daughter, Jinola.

"We left it out for his safety." Jen confessed. "And we were having fun being around you, happy that we had found you, to see that you lived."

"You see, he was injured by some Gelflings of the Drenchen clan when we found them before. He stayed behind, but he had led us to your home." Kira explained.

Sil couldn't say anything at the moment because he hadn't been there. He could only listen at first, but he cut in, "I am new emperor. I deemed fit to let Gelfling come back to castle. To find survivors. To make friends happy. To make amends for past mistakes. Start over. I am only Skeksis here. No others. Promise." he explained. He was sure SkekGra would not come back.

The three new Gelfling in front of them were still shocked that their friends had lied to them.

"Sifa do not take mistakes lightly, you two. We are sea farriers more than being here at the castle. We will be happy to trade, but no, we will not serve here at the castle." Gehn declared.

"Gelfling can start rebuilding homes." Sil stated. "All friends welcome."

Aughra was seeing a strange side to the Chamberlain. But she was still wary of his words. She was still wary of him herself. She would remain on alert to any possible betrayal. He had pulled this trick many a time over the trines before. Could a Skeksis really be trusted? It wasn't easy to truly change oneself after so long of such evil. Old habits die hard at times.

Gehn was willing to offer service as traders with them, but they weren't going to stay at the castle.

….

When Aughra was able to, she would tell Kira about how female Gelflings led their tribes as Maudras. With leadership that was springing up again, slowly, Aughra wondered if Kira would become an All-Maudra? But, would SkekSil let her?

Aughra knew that the Chamberlain would not let his title of Emperor go so easily. He had wanted it for so long.

With Kira, she got up enough courage to go to Sil one day to tell her what he knew of the past. He spent more time with Jen, telling him of the past that he knew of, to know from what he knew anyway. Why couldn't he have time for her too? But then, she had been more wary of him.

Sil was sitting upon the throne at the moment, not doing anything.

Kira cleared her throat. That made the Skeksis look over at the entrance.

"My Lord Chamberlain, can I talk to you?" Kira asked.

"Of course, Kira. What about?" he replied. He wanted something to do anyway.

"I just wanted to know how familiar you are with girl Gelflings of the past." she stated.

Sil tilted his head in curiosity. "How so?" he asked.

"Surely, you know about female Gelflings being in charge of their clans and all?" Kira declared.

"Yes, of course. That what you want to know?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"There was always a female that led clans. Each have own leader, called a Maudra. But Vapra clan Maudra was in charge of all clans. We Skeksis bestowed upon her the role of All-Maudra. Any offspring of All-Maudra were royal among Gelfling. Princesses or princes. Female Gelfling lead clans, but males still take roles too. They just not seem to have name roles, other than Paladins." Sil explained what he knew of Gelfling role jobs. "But both genders treat each other equally. Guess females just knew more about what to consider fair among Gelflings to make them more better for leader role."

Kira was fascinated by what he knew. But it wasn't too far from what Aughra had told her either. But Aughra was the one that knew much more from further back than even the Skeksis' reign.

"But would you think I could be a Maudra?" she asked him.

"We wait and see what other Gelflings arise first. Explore left areas first. Then decide." Sil replied. "But yes. Kira hold potential for being Maudra."

Kira thanked him before leaving.

Sil was glad he could be of use. Talking to Jen and Kira was like having kids of his own. Aside from talking to them as being their friends, since they didn't know much about their history of their kind. But with the rising of the few Gelfling they had found, a new society was bound to form. But who knew what it would be like. It would take many a trine for the Gelfling race to grow once again.


	14. Chapter 14

Sil, Jen, and Kira spent a few weeks at the castle to regain their strength and get things together with all the beings living there now. The Drenchens had decided to stay. They helped with the bigger projects around the castle. The males were even serving as guards. Even though there were only nine of them. The females helped more with the cooking, making clothes, healing, and such. They admired Kira for being an ultimate survivor all this time. Kira had seen the Garthim attacks and always escaped.

The Drenchens did admire Jen too, but he had known nothing aside for knowing how to read having been taught to him by his urRu family. At least there was still evidence of them at all, with the Chanter still being around.

When the Chanter got urges to share his songs with Thra, he did what his brother had ordered him to do: he would leave the castle to go sing them. Some Podlings even went with him to listen. His songs were not quite like what the Podlings' songs were.

The time was approaching when it was time for Jen, Kira, and Sil to leave again to try to find more Gelflings.

Yayra pointed out one day to Jen and Kira, "Why doesn't Aughra go with you this next time you leave? Or some of us?" she asked.

"I don't think Aughra has the patience to deal with all of what we want to do. To do all the walking. Chamberlain has far more patience for us. And he could protect us better out there should we find any dangerous creatures out there. Maybe not from everything, but just more." Jen explained why he thought so.

"But Jen, it would be a good idea if we did have some more security with us as we explore new territory." Kira urged her mate.

"Alright. We'll see if a few of the others can come, but it's up to Chamberlain, as we know he decides who comes." Jen said.

Kira nodded.

Jen later went to talk to Sil about the suggestion.

"Still need guards here at castle. Not many here. That why it better they stay. No. Only you and Kira come. Other Gelfling might see as threat if come as guards." Sil proclaimed. "As Emperor, I need to know who and what is out there. We leave tomorrow."

"I understand." Jen said.

Jen told the other Gelflings that it was just going to be the three of them, and they would handle affairs here at the castle while they were gone.

…..

The next morning, after breakfast, Sil, Jen, and Kira left the castle once again to try to find more Gelflings. All of Sil's robes had been repaired by now too. He still wore the battle armor over his front side.

He led his two young friends into the Endless Forest. They had been to the Stonewood village before and there had been nothing there. He would lead them near there, but would only go past it as they were heading to the Mountains of Grot. They would try there to just be sure. He knew where Domrak was.

It was when they were nearly there when the three suns were beginning to set and it was time to stop for the night. They all set about setting up camp. Kira began getting the veggie food ready. Sil had his own plan for his food. He needed another animal. He went hunting for his food. He would be back.

Very soon, there was a racket in the back woods and the trees and bushes were rattled around because of a predator chasing down its prey. It startled Jen and Kira. They sat near each other for comfort.

"It's probably Chamberlain catching something to eat." Kira stated.

"Let's hope that's all it is. I'm just glad he doesn't let us see him do it." Jen said.

"I agree." she nodded.

Ever since they had met, Sil had never let them see him eat his meat. Just the plant materials. They knew it would be messy as it was. But meat eaters had to eat meat.

The chasing around in the bushes went on for a little while than it normally did. Jen and Kira tried to eat normally as they waited for the Skeksis to return. Soon, they heard a squealing sound and it was silenced.

The two Gelflings finished up their meal in silence just waiting. These woods could be scary at night if you didn't know what was out there. Kira had fought wild animals at times when she had to, but even she knew when to run, or not run.

Then, suddenly, they both heard some twigs snapping and some footsteps. They just figured it was the Chamberlain coming back. But what stepped out of the bushes was something else. It stared at them.

It looked ape-like and was about Kira's height. It had black fur on it.

"What is it, Kira?" Jen asked.

The creature growled and bared its teeth at them. "Don't run." Kira whispered. "Stand your ground, Jen."

Neither one of them could move, but Kira took out a knife in case. The creature charged and both Gelflings separated as it wasn't going to stop. It slammed into the kettle dangling over the fire as it roared its anguish and slid into the nearest tree. It didn't seem to faze him. It turned around and faced Kira.

It charged at her and she threw her knife into its right shoulder. That only enraged it more. Using her wings, she jumped into the air in a hurry. The animal watched her take off, then turned and growled at the male Gelfling, standing some several feet away.

"Kira!" Jen exclaimed in terror. He started backing up. The animal kept advancing on him.

Kira started to come down to help him. She landed at the wrong moment and the animal slashed her left bicep with its claws. She cried out in pain.

"Kira!" Jen cried out in worry for his mate. He ran to where she was. If they were going to die, they would die together.

But then, there was a dash of red robes that came out of nowhere and attacked. The creature roared in pain. The creature backed off for a moment. There was a sword impaled in its chest. "Leave friends alone!" Chamberlain exclaimed angrily.

The creature growled and started to come at him again.

Sil hissed and growled at it. He had another sword in his other hand.

The creature managed a smaller charge this time, but Sil was ready for it and he slashed it across the throat. This time, it fell to the ground, dead.

Jen and Kira looked up and saw that SkekSil had returned. They wondered if he would get there in time.

"Chamberlain… you… you just saved our lives." Jen said in relief. "Thank you."

"Yes. Heard sounds not far from here. Hurried back." Sil admitted. Then he looked at Kira, holding her left arm. "Kira hurt?" he asked.

"Yes. Just some scratches." Kira replied. "And thank you, Chamberlain."

"Should get wounds treated." Sil stated.

They went back to the campsite, that had been upturned. Kira went to her pack and got out some bandages and some medicine. She had Jen roll up her sleeve and had a better look at the wounds.

"Chamberlain, could you go get some water from over there, please. I have to clean this up." Jen asked.

"Yes. Sure." Sil replied. He got the overturned kettle and got some water in it from the nearby waterhole. He brought it back over to the Gelflings and Jen began to clean up the wounds. Kira winced, but she didn't scream.

Sil went over to the animal and got his sword out of the chest of it.

"What was that creature anyway?" Jen asked.

"Kamatu beast." Sil replied, now holding his sword that was covered in blood. "Can be big and deadly if not know how to fight back."

"I can usually take care of them by myself. But thanks all the same, Chamberlain." Kira declared.

"Am here to protect friends too." Sil replied.

Jen continued to clean Kira's wounds and applied the medicine and fresh bandages to it.

"So I guess no leftover food?" Sil asked.

"No. The Kamatu ruined the rest of it, but we did have our meal. I assume you had one too?" Kira asked.

"Yes. What I had will do for tonight." Sil replied. "For now, need sleep for more travel tomorrow."

Jen and Kira agreed. She made sure not to lay on her injured arm. Sil eyed the bandages on the arm. He knew things would have been much worse had he not come back in time. They both could have been dead had he not been close enough to hear the roars. And he was much bigger than the Kamatu.

Kira winced a little at the throbbing in her arm. Hopefully, there was nothing wrong with being scratched by the beast. That it wouldn't make her sick or anything.

Chamberlain kept watch first. He couldn't help but watch Kira as she slept. Just in some concern for her welfare since she was injured. Jen was close by her as well. He didn't want to let her far from him right now.

Sil also went over and washed off the swords to get the blood off. He also cleaned himself up too, as his face had been covered in blood as well still from his meal. But he felt proud of himself for saving his Gelfling friends. That animal had been the biggest threat he had saved them from, at least ever since his own kind during the Conjunction.

He walked around the campsite, sniffing and listening for anymore of those beasts, until it was time for his turn to get some sleep. Then Jen took over.

But when it came time to get Kira up, she was shivering in her sleep. Shivering and whimpering. "Jen! Jen!" she muttered in her sleep. "Kira, I'm right here." Jen stated. He tried nudging her awake, but she wasn't waking up.

Jen felt her face and she was burning up. She had a fever. He knew this was bad. The Kamatu had made her sick!

"Chamberlain!" Jen yelled.

Sil immediately woke up at the yell. "What is meaning of this?!" he growled sleepily.

"It's Kira! She's sick, Chamberlain!" Jen cried out. He had tears in his eyes.

Sil reluctantly got up from his spot and went over to where they were. He sat down and felt Kira's face. "Hot, indeed. Fever. Get water." he said as he got up to go get some fresh water. He brought the kettle back over and used a cloth to start to put on her face. "Must keep putting cool water on her face and neck to keep fever going up." Sil explained.

The two friends would have a deal ahead of them to get Kira well before they could travel. And there was no one around for miles.

"Chamberlain, I know you have to eat meat, but can you please not leave us until Kira is well?" Jen pleaded desperately.

"Of course. Even when hunting, Chamberlain not go far." Sil replied. But there were times that he had to just to find the right animals for his dinner on those days. For now though, he wouldn't leave his friends' sides.

….

Kira had a high fever for four days straight. Sil and Jen took turns taking care of her. It might have been wise to take her back to the castle, unless one of them went back to get Yayra. But they were so far from the castle, and Jen couldn't be left here by himself.

Sil had dragged the Kamatu beast into the woods. But he hadn't gone far. Then returned.

Their food supplies were dwindling here. Kira wasn't eating, and she was delirious. Jen tried to keep on giving her water as best he could. That's what mattered more so. Sil was eating their food, but trying not to eat it all. But Jen wasn't eating much either as he was so worried about Kira. But he had to eat some in order to have strength to care for her. It would do them no good if he got sick too.

When Jen and Sil looked at the wounds, they had somehow gotten infected. They bled through the bandages and needed to be changed every day. There was only so much they could do.

"What are we going to do, Chamberlain? I don't think we can stay here much longer. She's so weak. Yayra might know how to heal her. We have to get her back to the castle." Jen said desperately.

"Jen is right. We not know all there is to healing Kira. You remember when making sling to carry Chamberlain back to castle? Could make one for her. Then take back to castle." Sil advised.

"Yes, I remember." Jen replied.

The two of them started working together to make one. They stayed close to the camp and keeping an eye on Kira as she slept. Sil had taken a layer off his back to let her have for a blanket for added warmth. Now it would serve as a blanket to let her lay on going back to the castle once a gurney was made finally.

Jen would carry all the smaller items. Sil figured he could truly help his friends as he did actually pull the gurney himself. Jen had secured some vines around the middle robes so at least Sil's hands could be free. Their blankets were used to keep her warm. Their wineskins were all full before leaving.

It was a long day, and probably bumpy for Kira, as they made their way back to the castle. At least they were within a day's walk of there.

When they got her inside, the Drenchen Gelflings were so alarmed.

"Kira! What happened to her?" Yayra demanded.

"Kamatu beast attacked her. Scratched her." Sil replied.

"Kamatu beasts have deadly venom on their claws." Yayra exclaimed. "How long has she been sick?"

"Six days now." Jen stated.

"She's lucky to be alive for this long." Rayla said.

"Wounds infected." Sil stated.

Yayra took the bandages off Kira's arm and saw how bad they were.

"You should have gotten her back here sooner!" Baron lectured them both.

"We weren't going to travel until she was well again, but we couldn't wait any longer." Jen explained.

The Gelfling females took Kira away to take care of her injuries. Jen was left to help Sil out of the gurney slip up.

Aughra came forward. "Rather awkward seeing you pulling a Gelfling back to castle like that, SkekSil." she laughed.

"Was necessary to get Kira back alive." Sil declared.

"Kira might be hurt, Aughra, but Chamberlain did save both our lives from the Kamatu beast." Jen declared happily.

"That so? Good." Aughra smiled.

"Also gave Kira robe layer for keeping warm too." Sil said.

Aughra could see that both Jen and Sil looked a little even thinner since they hadn't eaten much.

"Come and eat something you two. Need some nutrition." Aughra suggested.

Sil was beyond famished for some food. Jen was hungry too, but he was more worried about Kira.

"Kira will be fine, young Jen. It does you no good to her if you are not strong." Aughra stated.

"I know, you're right." Jen agreed.

The Podlings had made some dinner and they both welcomed themselves to dinner that night. Then Jen went to her side while she was being treated by the healer.

…..

Kira finally awoke the next morning. Her fever was finally broken. She had been given herbs that helped to fight the toxins in her system. She saw Jen was close by, and other Gelflings were too. And they were back at the… castle?

"Jen..." she said weakly.

Jen was just waking up when he heard her say his name. It snapped him awake fully at that. He got out of the bed and went over to see her. "Kira, are you awake?" he asked.

"Barely, but yes." she replied.

Jen smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Sore. Weak. Are we… back at the… castle?" she asked.

"Yes. Chamberlain and I got you back here yesterday."

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Six days." he replied. "The herbs that Yayra gave you should help you get well."

"Thanks." Kira said.

Yayra then came in to check on her patient. "Doing better this morning, I see. Your fever is finally broken. At least your friends got you back here in time for me to treat you. It was a close call." she confessed.

"We did the best we could with what we had." Jen said. "Is Chamberlain okay?"

"Yes. He's fine. He's ready for breakfast." Yayra said. "Now that you are awake, young Kira, you should eat something. Do you think you can?"

"I think so. Just something gentle." Kira replied.

Rayla came in with a bowl of broth. "This should help get some food into your system to start your recovery." she said as she handed the bowl to Kira.

Sil came into the room to see how things were going. The Gelflings all looked up at him.

"How Kira this morning?" he asked.

"A little better, but not completely recovered yet." Kira replied.

"Hmm. Good to hear." Sil stated. He was turning to leave when Kira said his name. "Chamberlain." He turned back around.

"Thank you for helping us." Kira thanked him.

Sil smiled. "Welcome. Now breakfast time." he turned to leave.

The others smiled and came along, but the Gelflings had their own dining quarters. Sil didn't want Gelflings seeing his dining quarters. He was glad he didn't have to share his food with no other Skeksis now. Sil had his own table and chair. All other chairs had been put to the side for the moment.

Jen and Yayra stayed with Kira to have their breakfast.

Ydra was grateful that her adopted daughter was going to be alright too. She told Kira how grateful she was to Jen that he had saved her life by getting her back there. But Kira corrected her that the Skeksis had done that too.

Ydra was surprised at that, but was glad for that too. Given how big Kamatu beasts were.


	15. Chapter 15

They all waited a little longer to go exploring the eastern side of the continent; waiting for Kira's arm to heal and all infection was gone.

To some, it seemed to take forever for Kira's side effects to heal from the toxins of the Kamatu beast. When she was healed, Kira was ready to make the trip again, but this time, the Drenchen Gelflings insisted on coming with them this time. At least a few of them.

It was alright with Jen and Kira, but it was Sil who made the final decisions about these trips.

Sil was a little hesitant about it when he was asked about it, but then, back in old times, in real alliances, the Gelfling guards had always accompanied their lords on trips. Sil agreed to it this time.

The male guards would come along this time, even Baron. The females would stay behind and look after things here at the castle while they were gone. It was safer this way.

All supplies were packed up and ready to go. The Gelflings tried to make sure they had enough food for the whole trip.

Jen carried the extra supplies for Sil.

Sil didn't wear his armor on his front when he was at the castle, but when he was going to be when going out on these explorations.

Three of the Drenchen males accompanied Sil, Jen and Kira this time. Sure, the Drenchen males knew their own territory area, but did they know the area beyond the swamp, or the forest? Probably not.

….

There were a few animal encounters in the Endless Forest a couple of times, but they managed to get away unscathed this time. Sil carried his own daggers. Jen and Kira even carried their own swords now, of former Gelfling guards.

Sil was once again, leading the way to the south, but to a wilderness area. They entered the Swamp of Sog again, but were just passing through it to get to the wilderness. Then they planned to head north. They would be behind the Mountains of Grot.

Baron was still doubtful of the one who was leading them on this mission, but he understood why his new friends wanted to do this, to see if there were any other surviving Gelfling on this continent. There were likely some that were living on other continents, but they would worry about it later on.

They came into contact with a couple of Kamatu beasts out in the wilderness, with Sil taking them both on and he saved all of them. He used his daggers on them. He truly was showing his protective side, and as a warrior.

For all their looking, there were no Gelflings here in the wilderness. So, they headed north next. They also tried in the hills. Nothing there either. The northern mountains of the grasslands were their last hope to find anything at all.

Baron was suspicious when Sil would keep on wandering off to find his food. He had found out why one night and found out how savage Sil could be with his prey victims. He went back to tell the others.

Jen and Kira already knew, and it was only with the animals he intended to eat. They knew he had to have meat in his diet by now. That's why Sil kept it secret from them. Now Baron knew to stay away from Sil when he went hunting for his food.

Days later, they were in the northern grasslands, near some mountains that were next to the Silver Sea.

It was late afternoon and after a whole day of walking, the Gelflings were ready to call it a day. They began setting up camp.

Chamberlain was going to go catch himself something. "Going off to catch dinner." Sil said.

"Be careful." Jen said.

"Hmm." Sil replied before leaving.

Some veggie broth, berries, and such were being cooked for the five Gelflings. There were some being put aside for Sil too when he returned. He would usually eat some too when he returned, just in case he wouldn't find a decent meal.

The Gelflings were travel-weary. They weren't sure they would ever find anymore survivors.

….

Sil had gone off into some woods looking. He was quiet and looked around carefully, for any animal that looked edible and easy to catch. He smelled the air too, just in case if there was something watching.

Soon, he did spot a small animal that looked worthy of catching. His look turned into a heavy stare that he was going to catch it. He began stalking it, carefully and quietly. The animal was totally unaware of him approaching it from behind.

Little did he know, he was being stalked too. There were a great many beings in robed hoods that were beginning to surround him on near all sides.

Sil got within a few inches of the creature, and that was when a sound came out of nowhere and the creature jumped away. "NO!" Sil screamed and he went after it to get it back.

But just as Sil was going to chase after the animal, he stepped on something and it tightened around one of his ankles and he fell forward. It kept him from going after the animal. Sil cried out as he hit the ground on his front.

He sat up and turned over, pulling up the robes on his legs to reveal there was a rope on his left ankle. He knew it was a leg trap, but for what? He hadn't seen it there. Now he went to try to untie it, but that was when he heard twigs snap and some creatures come out of hiding, and they had spears and crossbows on them, aiming their weapons at him.

Sil whimpered in fear. He kept his hands down on the ground, not moving. "Uh, uh, am friend. Come peacefully." he said fearfully.

"No Skeksis comes peacefully!" a male voice exclaimed in a growly voice.

"You know my kind?" Sil asked.

"Of course, we know, Skeksis!" a female voice declared next.

"Who are you?" Sil asked.

The hoods were removed off their heads. Sil's eyes widened when he saw it was Gelflings!

"Gelflings?" Sil questioned.

"Yes, and no thanks to your kind, we now live like bandits!" another female snarled.

"Try anything, Skeksis, and we will kill you where you are." another male warned.

Then a knife was brought out.

"NO! Not hurt me! Please!" Sil pleaded desperately.

The rope on his foot was cut loose.

"Get up! You're coming with us!" the male in the front ordered.

Sil usually never followed Gelfling orders given at this degree, but he had lots of weapons aimed on him, and he didn't want to get hurt again so soon. He got up.

"Drop your weapons, now!" came the next order.

"Do it!" The spears and arrows were narrowing in on him.

Sil reached into his pockets and drew the daggers and dropped them. "Only for defense." he said.

The daggers were snatched away before he could get them back. Then, out of nowhere, a rope came over Sil's head and scored around his neck.

"AGH!" Sil freaked out and he tried to keep the rope from tightening on his neck, but more ropes came to secure onto Sil's arms and pulled his arms away from his throat.

"Not do this, please!" Sil pleaded.

"This is payback for all the times that Skeksis ever were mean to us. You are going to answer for your crimes now!" a different, older male snarled angrily at the scared Skeksis.

When the rope tightened on his throat, there was nothing he could do. The ropes on his wrists were tied up behind his back, keeping his arms at his sides. Another rope was thrown over his head too.

Sil closed his eyes in terror.

"You are our prisoner now. Now move, you traitorous monster!" the order was given.

Sil opened his eyes and he was forced to move onward, following the Gelflings. He tried to get loose, but it was to no avail. He knew his friends would be worried about him if he didn't return.

"Got friends out there. Be worried if not return to them soon." Sil tried to get them to understand. "I promise, am friend to Gelflings."

"No Skeksis is a friend to Gelflings. Not after your betrayal, and all because of that stupid prophecy!" a female exclaimed.

"Where you taking me?" Sil asked.

"To our village, monster."

"You will stand trial for all the crimes you committed against us."

Sil knew this was trouble. His life could be on the line. He would find a way to escape if he could, but had to know where this village was. At least he had found other Gelfling, at last, though they had apparently found him instead. But he was far from happy with his current predicament.

…

The Gelfling group had long finished their meal and Jen was getting worried about Chamberlain. It didn't usually take this long for him to return. Sure, he took some time, at times, but he always came back.

"If he's not back in a little more while, we'll go after him." Baron declared.

"Especially if he's not back by morning." another added.

"Alright." Jen agreed reluctantly.

He laid down next to Kira and tried to sleep. He believed Sil was his friend and only wanted to look out for him. Especially after he had saved them not long ago. He hoped he would be back by morning.

The Drenchen males took turns throughout the night keeping watch. Chamberlain never did come back that night.

…

Sil had been brought to the village and he had been taken to the prison area. He was left in the ropes and tied up. His front armor was taken off of him. And because they knew he could use his teeth as weapons if he tried, using tight restraint from his neck ropes, another rope was tied around his mouth like a muzzle.

Sil whimpered in fear and unhappiness.

These Gelflings were seeing to it that he was treated as the worst prisoner ever. He was left in there like that overnight. His hunger had been forgotten.

He managed to move to a back corner to try to at least get comfortable as he could. He was exhausted after a long day of walking. He rested his head against the wall as he leaned back in his robes. He managed to fall asleep.

First thing in the morning, light hadn't come into the prison yet, but the first thing that woke Sil up was a splash of water in the face. "Wake up, Skeksis!" a male voice ordered.

The water in his face made Sil wake up in a panic and he couldn't move his arms or open his mouth to scream. He shook his head to get his bearings. He tried to get loose, but the ropes on his neck tightened too.

Sil tried to fight the ropes, but there was nothing he could do to get free.

"Gotcha!" the Gelfling laughed at his expense.

Sil growled and bared his teeth at his humiliation. He had had enough of that from his own kind so long ago. He didn't need it from these Gelflings too. But he knew that the first step to reforming these bonds would be to undergo a talk first.

He hoped his friends would get him out of this cage and ropes. Surely, they could bargained with once they understood why they were here.

…

When Jen and Kira and the Drenchen guards woke up, Chamberlain still wasn't back yet. Now they knew something was wrong. They packed up and went looking for him.

They followed Sil's tracks into the area where he had gone and into some woods. Kira was a good tracker. And it wasn't long before they found the spot where he had gotten caught in the rope trap. They saw his footprints, and many smaller footprints. These were undoubtedly Gelfling footprints! There were some more survivors!

It was glorious to know there were more Gelflings out here, finally, but they had obviously taken Sil prisoner. They followed the tracks some more, and were closing in on a village when some Gelflings came out of nowhere and had spears in their faces.

The five from the castle went back to back.

"State your business, strangers!" came the order.

"Uh, we mean no harm. We were looking for a missing friend." Jen explained. "We are friends. We come in peace."

"Where are you from?" a female demanded.

"Castle of the Crystal." Kira replied. "We have been looking for any other surviving Gelflings. It is nice to see you, whoever you are. But have you seen our friend?" she asked.

"Another Gelfling?" a male asked.

"No. A Skeksis." Jen replied.

"Then he is no friend of ours!"

"Please, do you know where he is?" Jen asked desperately.

"Yes. We captured a Skeksis last night. He's in our prison to answer for his crimes. I am Moran." the male nearest to him said.

"Moran, please, he's our friend. Please let him go." Jen pleaded.

"I'm afraid we can't do that."

"Can they see him?" Baron asked.

"Not right this moment, but we will take you to our village and you can talk with the clan elder. It's her decision on what is to become of the Skeksis." Moran explained.

"Our friend only left us to go hunting last night for his food. He meant you no harm." Kira said.

"It doesn't matter. All Skeksis are guilty for what they did to us. And now, he is going to be tried for his crimes against us." Moran declared.

The five of them were led to the village. It was a small thriving one, but a Gelfling village nonetheless.

They met with the elder. Her name was Maudra Talia. She looked like a Stonewood. She was one of many survivors of the Garthim Wars. Everyone in this village was.

Talia sat on her throne. "Welcome, strangers. I am Maudra Talia. Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Jen, this is my mate, Kira. This is Baron, Jeef, and Earon. They are our guards of the Drenchen clan. Kira and me, we don't know our clans of origin." Jen explained. "And we have come to get our friend, Chamberlain out."

"The Skeksis?"

"Yes." Kira replied.

"We have heard of the Skeksis Chamberlain. He's a trouble maker of epic proportions." Talia declared. "He will be tried for his crimes against us."

"He's changed. Whatever he did before, he has been trying to make up for what he did in the past. He helped to get rid of the other Skeksis during the Great Conjunction. He's the last of his kind." Jen explained. "He helped us try to find other Gelflings. He is our leader, but he's fair. Please, give him a chance to explain."

"I believe your words are sincere, Jen. You will see him at his trial tomorrow. For right now, it is best that you don't see him." Talia said.

"Just promise me that he is being well taken care of?" Jen asked.

"Of course. My guards do their best." Talia said.

"What kind of Gelfling live here?" Baron asked.

"All kinds. We are a mix of survivors. Grottan, Vapra, Spriton, and Stonewood. The Drenchen and Dousan are not really among us. Though yours are now." Talia explained.

"We wanted to unite any remaining Gelfling survivors, regardless of which clans they come from." Kira stated.

"I believe you, young Kira. That is very honorable of you, and we would be considering it. But your Skeksis friend is just not good to have around. Believe me, he will betray you." Talia said.

"I have sensed in Chamberlain's spirit that he was trying so hard to change. He had been banished just before the Conjunction. His kind didn't want him around. And he's helped us ever since the Conjunction." Jeef declared.

"Are you all that's left of the Drenchen clan?" Talia asked.

"No. Our females are back at the castle. Aughra is in charge when we are away."

"Aughra? As in Mother Aughra?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Tomorrow morning, you can see your friend at the trial." Talia said. "But feel free to make yourselves at home." She welcomed them.

They were taken to a place where they could rest and relax. They were fed some decent meals that day.

….

The Chamberlain on the other hand, was not being treated so leniently. Water was thrown on him a few times a day for the sheer fun of it. He couldn't even open his mouth to lick it up. He was so thirsty, and hungry.

His arms were still pinned at his sides. The ropes were still on his wrists and his neck. He tried not to struggle too much, but did a bit to try to get loose. But nothing worked.

He wanted out of here. These Gelflings would pay a heavy price if they didn't stop treating him so badly. He wasn't given any food either.

**Comments are always welcome. **


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Sil was taken out of the cell and the rope was untied off his mouth. But the rope on the neck and wrists stayed where they were. He was pulled to their courthouse.

Jen and Kira were ready to vouch for Chamberlain as his trial was getting ready to start. They hoped to see him soon.

Then, the big doors burst open. Some guards were leading in the Skeksis. All Gelfling citizens were terrified of SkekSil being brought in here. Jen and Kira were appalled at how Sil was being brought in.

"Order! We will have order!" Talia ordered.

Silence rose up.

"We are here to discuss if this Skeksis, the former Lord Chamberlain of the Skeksis court is innocent or guilty of crimes." Talia began.

Jen and Kira were so innocent and naive of what had gone on over the last thirty to fifty trine. But Kira knew all too well about it. Jen hadn't seen it hardly at all, except for just a few in the few days before the Conjunction.

There were multiple witnesses called and talked about what had been done to them. For Sil, it wasn't looking good.

Skeksis could usually take on Gelflings, but Sil was alone now, and the last of his kind here. SkekGra was not to be known in existence. There were weapons trained on him, as were the ropes. He had no choice but to behave.

When it came time for Jen to talk, he told them of the courageous things that Sil had done for them. Especially keeping Kira from being murdered by another Skeksis, and a kamatu beast. And how he had helped to treat Jen's twisted ankle after they had first met.

Sil smiled at what Jen and Kira said about him. It was like they actually cared about him. He couldn't help it that tears came to his eyes and fell.

At the end of the trial at the end of the day, Sil was finally allowed to speak on his own behalf.

"Do you admit your crimes against the Gelfling race, Chamberlain?" Talia demanded.

"Yes. Please forgive Chamberlain. I am not same Skeksis as then. Changed. I not kill Gelflings as much as others. Not without good reason. If they were trying to harm me or friends. I took Emperor's place after Skeksis left at Conjunction. I rule fairly. I keep peace. Please. Must let me go." Sil explained. "It was all mistake. Misunderstanding of what happened. Came to help Gelfling friends find new Gelflings to unite clans as one. Castle needs subjects. Needs work from everyone."

Talia listened intently. "I will take your testimony seriously, Chamberlain. My verdict will be delivered in the morning." she stated.

"Thank you." Sil declared.

"But who knows if there's Garthim out there waiting to come in and let him loose or kill us!" a Gelfling in the audience exclaimed.

"NO! No! No more Garthim. Garthim destroyed in Conjunction." Sil shouted.

"Take him back to his cell." Talia ordered.

Sil was taken back to the prison. Jen and Kira were finally allowed to see him. They couldn't believe how he was being kept.

"Oh, Chamberlain, they shouldn't treat you like that." Jen said.

"I know. Try to do something good for Gelflings, and all they do is hurt Chamberlain." Sil looked down sadly.

"Try to understand, SkekSil. They have gone through a really hard time of losing all their loved ones from the monsters that your kind created. They are trying their hardest to have lives at all, if worrying about are anymore Garthim going to come and take them away. They are the last of their clans here on this continent. They want some retribution for what happened even though nothing will bring their loved ones back." Kira explained.

"Kira good at explaining to Chamberlain what they want. But punishing me not bring them back either. Chamberlain trying to be good. Atone for what was done in past. I sorry. But not need to have water thrown in face all day." Sil declared.

"We haven't done that." Jen said.

"No, but they have." Sil admitted of the guards.

"That's not right. We'll make sure you are treated right until tomorrow. We'll get you out of here." Jen said.

That night, Sil was given some food after his hands were released from the ropes, but his neck was still kept in the ropes. The guards guarding him kept arrows on him while he ate his food and was able to down some much needed water from a wineskin.

Talia thought over her decision carefully that night after hearing from other Gelfling and especially from Sil's friends. But she was still worried for her people. She went to the prison to talk with Sil alone.

Sil was miserable in how he was being kept. He wanted the ropes off his throat, but he had been warned he could be shot if he fought them. His hands had been retied in front of him at least. Then he heard the door being unlocked. In walked the leader of the Gelflings.

"Tell me, Lord Chamberlain, is it the honest truth there are no more Garthim?" Talia asked him.

"Yes. Chamberlain tells truth. All gone. I be honest with Gelfling. Want new beginning with friends. Gelfling welcome back at castle." Sil explained.

"Why do you want Gelflings back at the castle? Skeksis all betrayed us, and all for our essence. Why should I believe you now? Not just because of a prophecy?" she asked.

"Prophecy fulfilled, with other Skeksis. They are gone. Swear, only one I am. Want new life, after other Skeksis had banished me before. I am trying to make up for what was done. I know can't bring back other ones lost, but promise, we work together to make new life possible once more." Sil declared.

"And you won't get lonely for other Skeksis?"

"No. Never. All Skeksis ever did was treat Chamberlain badly. Not get along. Lived like that for so long. All turned on Chamberlain before Conjunction. Never want more Skeksis again. Please... let me go." Sil pleaded.

Talia looked into Sil's eyes as he was explaining. He still did have a certain scary look to him, but as she looked more, she sensed he was really being sincere. He wasn't smiling at all, even though there were the marks on his face that proved how much he smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you alone to see why you would want to bring Gelfling back when you all but wiped us out except for the very few of us. I'm going to take what you said into consideration." Talia decreed.

"And what happens if I found bad?"

"The others would likely want you killed in exchange, but I would have it that you are banished from here too. Your friends will be welcome here, but you would have to stay away." Talia said.

"Any Skeksis remaining after Conjunction is immortal. Cannot die." Sil declared.

"You can still be hurt though. It would just be wise to leave on my verdict." Talia said. "On what I decide."

Talia then left him alone. "Keep an eye on him until I render my verdict." she ordered the guards.

"Yes, Maudra." the guard replied. They would all be glad to keep that promise. Talia left through the door.

Sil looked away from the guards. He didn't want to look at them. This was the first time he was the prisoner among Gelflings. He wondered how he would hold up if they would keep him caged for life. But then, he would escape somehow. But with their weapons, he faced more injuries that he didn't need. But of course, with his youth restored, he could take on Gelflings too. He would play it fair right now.

….

In the morning, the clan gathered in their main hall, wanting to know what Maudra Talia had decided for the Chamberlain's fate to be.

Jen and Kira were anxious to know too, but none were more anxious than Sil himself. He was brought into the hall for the verdict.

Sil eyed the Maudra. She returned his gaze. Then she eyed her people. She saw that they were rather filled with hatred toward their prisoner.

Once silence was achieved, a guard came forward. "Maudra Talia, have you reached a verdict on the prisoner?" he asked.

"I have."

Everyone watched her for the answer.

"As Maudra of this band that you chose me to be, and after hearing testimony from everyone, even the Skeksis himself, I declare that he is to be banished from our village. I believe he was being sincere about wanting to start over with us, but what's done is done. Jen and Kira, you are welcome to be here as much as you want, but SkekSil can't be here from here on out." Talia decreed.

Sil sighed. At least there wouldn't be injuries given.

"Release Chamberlain. If he waits on you, he must wait beyond the border to our village." Talia said. "He will be taken there, without the ropes."

"But, can't we all leave together?" Jen asked.

"Jen, we have yet to talk to everyone." Kira said.

"Wait! We have something to say to everyone before Chamberlain is taken to wherever." Jen spoke up. He wasn't normally this brave, but he had something to say.

"What is it, Jen?" Talia asked.

The audience was still wanting Sil out of there.

"We all came looking for you to help unite as Gelfling kin. Chamberlain here was just leading us because he knew more about the areas than we did. We needed his help. He has saved our lives enough now that we trust him as our friend. Please, can't you give him a chance to be your friend too?" Jen asked of them.

"All Skeksis betrayed the Gelfling race! They did so much to us that we find it unforgivable!" a dark haired male declared.

"But that's why we came, to start new with everything. The Great Conjunction made everything new. I know it won't be easy to have what was before, but Gelfling were said to be peaceful. We were given this second chance. Chamberlain is willing to work with us. And he promised us there will be no essence stealing. He doesn't need it." Jen explained.

"Right. Gone are days for essence needed that way. I promise. I am only Skeksis and only want to live in peace with Gelfling friends. Please. Let me prove self about it." Sil pleaded.

"Alright, Chamberlain. You can have one chance to prove yourself to us." Talia decreed. "Release him." she ordered.

The ropes were cut off his wrists. He instantly loosened the ropes around his neck. He threw them on the ground in disgust.

"And want weapons back." Sil ordered.

"You can have them back before you leave. But not before." Talia said. "Sorry, Chamberlain, we just don't want to take any chances right now. It's better to earn our trust first before we trust you with weapons."

Shortly after, everyone dispersed from the Great Hall. Sil was now free to go. He was allowed to stay, as long as he didn't do anything to violate their trust. He kept next to Jen and Kira and their guards. But other guards would constantly be watching him.

The other Gelfling were still untrustworthy of him. Sil's Gelfling didn't blame them, but they would take things slow. They would stay a few days at least to see how things went. Talia let Sil stay for the time being.

….

The next several days were not easy getting through, but Jen and Kira did learn some ways from these older Gelflings that Aughra, Podlings, Mystics, nor Skeksis knew of. Sil did stick close by. Even he was learning. He was just so accustomed to Skeksis old ways. He had always had a good memory and smarts to match. He had to talk his way out of much to avoid trouble with the villagers.

They worked on building some houses and such. Sil helped with some of the bigger stuff; like hauling big pieces of wood for fires, and reaching up in places that Gelflings just couldn't for being much shorter than he was.

This clan was found to have only about 30 individuals. There weren't that many. There were even some childlings among them. It was a small beginning to bringing back the Gelfling race.

Jen and Kira got their first looks at real young Gelflings, aside from how they remembered themselves to be in the past. Kira was inspired that she wanted to be a mother even more. She had helped raise some Podling kids too, so she was used to kids. Jen, not quite so much, but he was just as inspired to be a father one day. But he has so much to learn yet before he would even be ready for that.

Kira did ask some of the Gelfling females at what age were females able to have babies. At just 20, she was still a teenager virtually. She still had a ways to go, but Kira was mature enough for her age. Female Gelflings couldn't have babies until their forties. It just meant she and Jen could learn some more from their own people before they could become parents.

The Drenchen guards even were glad to be of help to the villagers.

Talia and Sil discussed what would be done at the castle should she agree to let any of her people go live there and to serve.

"I am Emperor there now. But I treat Gelflings as friends. New way work better than before, so far." Sil explained.

"This would be the best way for you to be a leader to any Gelfling. If any decide to come serve you." Talia stated.

Sil nodded.

…..

They ended up staying there for a unum, to learn some things from the tribe. And many things got accomplished, especially of the Gelflings learning to see what kind of Skeksis Sil had become.

But, there was danger brewing on the wind.

Jen, Kira, and Sil trusted each other enough now that they didn't have to be together constantly in this new place. After a trial period, Talia was willing to move her people away from this place. Maybe closer to the castle. There were constant attacks from Rakkidas way out here.

Sil also talked to Talia about helping to rebuild a bridge for carriages once again. He couldn't do it by himself. He needed Gelflings' help.

Talia said she would think about it.

One day, Sil was helping some guards and some villagers with bringing in some more plant material for dinner that night. These were much more enriched foods compared to the last millennium.

There was one that was still out far in the fields and he didn't see the strange animal that was stalking him. It was one of the feared ones; a Rakkida!

Suddenly, there was a scream out of nowhere. Even Sil heard it. The snarling and crying about got the other Gelfling running back to the village to grab some spears to help their comrade. But Sil didn't budge. He saw it was a dangerous animal out there. Maybe there was a way to get it away from the Gelfling. He charged. He was going to prove himself worthy, as there were still some here who didn't trust him.

Sil ran out to the skirmish to stop the Rakkida, though he had a feeling it might be foolish too. He rammed himself into the Rakkida, distracting it and knocking it over. It got it off the now hurt Gelfling.

The Gelfling had seen some red cross his vision and now there was a Skeksis standing in front of him.

The Rakkida rolled over and got up. It growled and bared its teeth.

Sil hissed and growled too. His talons were ready to use if he saw fit.

They began circling one another. The Rakkida wasn't going to give up its meal that easily, and it would gladly make a meal of something else too. Sil watched it for an opening.

He dodged a few attempts on him, but soon, the Rakkida had charged directly at him and tried to get around him to get to the Gelfling, and Sil grabbed onto him. The two of them collided and Sil pushed the Rakkida further away from the Gelfling. The other Gelfling were now on their way back with spears.

The Rakkida had grabbed onto Sil's sleeves mostly, biting and clawing, but it eventually found Sil's flesh, making Sil cry out, and that made the Skeksis so mad that he also bit onto the Rakkida, also making wounds.

They fought backwards away from the villagers and eventually came to the edge of a steep hillside. Even Sil was unaware of it as he was fighting it and tripped over a fallen tree limb. They both rolled down the hill.

Sil and the Rakkida separated going down the hill. The monster animal landed on top of a sharp piece of log and it pierced it in the chest, killing it. Sil landed inches away, and he was winded. He had also felt a little pain in his right wrist.

The Gelflings came upon the scene and looked downward. They saw that Sil and the Rakkida were down. But Sil caught his breath enough that he began to push himself up. Others were helping the wounded Gelfling to get him to the village, pronto.

When the Chamberlain regained his feet, he walked over to the Rakkida, giving it a kick in test, and it didn't move. It wasn't breathing either. Good. Sil hissed in anger at it. He looked up at the Gelflings looking down the hill at him.

"It's dead!" he called back up to them.

At first, there was silence, but then, they started cheering. Sil had saved one of them. He had proven himself in front of those witnesses.

Sil now just had to find a way back up. He limped a bit, but kept on moving. The Gelflings followed him. There was a steep path that he was able to get back up there on.

Once he was back on top, he held his right wrist as he went back to the village with the other Gelflings. But both of his arms throbbed in pain. He whimpered as he went along.

The young Gelfling was being treated by the healer now. He was severely injured on his legs and stomach. But he was grateful to Sil. "Thanks… for… saving… me..." he managed to say.

Sil nodded.

Other villagers came running. Jen, Kira, Baron, and Talia too.

The Gelflings looked at the injured one and looked at Sil. They were all totally grateful. Jen and Kira were glad that he was now getting appreciation.

But then, Jeef noticed something else. He noticed some red liquid pooling beneath Sil's feet. It was coming off his hand.

"Chamberlain, are you hurt? Or is that Rakkida blood?" Jeef asked.

Sil looked down. His sleeves had been torn up pretty good. And his arms hurt. He was bleeding from some deep wounds on his arms.

"He's bleeding!" Baron declared.

Some of the Gelflings came forward to determine how bad the wounds were. Sil's robes were pulled aside and there were some deep wounds in his flesh.

"We need to get these treated as soon as possible. Come." a guard said.

Sil followed, but his vision was beginning to blur. He whined in pain.

At the healer's pavilion, his sleeves were removed to treat the wounds. Sil was sitting down on a bed. The other Gelfling was there too. He had fallen unconscious because of blood loss and pain. Sil himself was trying hard to fight unconsciousness.

"I'm going to give you some medicine that will knock you out, Chamberlain. It will be better that way for me to treat your wounds. I promise I will take care of you." the healer declared. She was a mid-aged Gelfling. She had brownish hair and amber eyes.

Bandages were over the wounds to control bleeding, but he was given some berries that had an effect to make him go to sleep. Now the healer could work on the wounds in peace.

The wounds were so deep that they had be cleaned and sewn up again. Sil's sleeves were completely removed to allow treatment. His underside was also checked for precautions. There were no injuries there. Just his arms. But he also had some scratches on his face too. They were treated as well.

In the end, Sil's arms were completing stitched up and bandaged. Both arms had wounds that were from his hands to his elbows. Though his right arm had also received a sprain at the wrist too for landing on it.

Jen and Kira were happy that the villagers were now seeing Sil as a hero to one of their own. His injuries were worth it. He would heal in time.

…..

At the castle, Aughra and Yayra were again treating the Chanter for severe injuries and a fever.

…

Rakkidas had toxins in their saliva. Sil and the injured Gelfling were now unconscious and had sprouted fevers. They would be unconscious for awhile. They were both watched over. Water was put on their faces and necks to keep them cool.

Sil moved about and whimpered in his sleep. He didn't feel good at all. He was kept warm, but cool at the same time. The healer did everything she could to help him. But any Gelflings were welcome to watch over them.

When Talia did a volunteer watch, she said to Sil, "I was wrong about you, SkekSil. Thank you for your help. You saved my cousin's life. He would have been dead had you not interfered. I hope you'll get better soon. And in return, because of constant Rakkida attacks out here, we will regroup and move closer to the castle. Just don't betray our trust."

Chamberlain could only whimper in response. He was dreaming about bad times in the past, from his own kind.

The way Sil kept on burning up with fever, the Gelflings wondered how they would even get all those heavy robes off of him. They decided to leave them alone. But they were pouring small buckets of cool water over the lower sections of his robes to just keep his lower body cooler too.

Jen and Kira really hoped he wasn't going to die. Was Sil really immortal now? He sure could still be injured.

**I know Sil's been getting hurt a lot in this story, but he is determined to prove himself, even it means getting hurt to do it. It seems to get him the attention he likes. **


	17. Chapter 17

It was four days later that Talia's cousin, Kadarin, awakened. Talia was grateful that he had. He had come so close to dying.

"It's so good you're awake, cousin. I didn't know if you were going to pull through." Talia said.

"Yeah, that Rakkida nearly did me in. Where's the Skeksis? He saved my life." Kadarin asked.

"He's over there. I think he's got a worse fever than you did. He's still unconscious. Now we'll find out if he's really immortal, if he survives this." Talia declared, if a little skeptically.

Kadarin looked over at the Chamberlain. He was still whimpering in his sleep. He could see the bandages on both his arms where the sleeves had been removed.

"After he's well enough to move, we're going to move closer to the castle. We need to get away from these dangerous Rakkida." Talia declared.

"Does the clan know?" Kadarin asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"I know I'd like to thank him personally when he wakes up." Kadarin said.

Talia nodded.

….

It was two more days afterward when Sil finally started showing signs of coming around. His fever had been super high, and his immune system had needed time to fight it off. The healer had done what she could, but just didn't know what the antidote was for Rakkida bite poisoning.

Kira was with Sil when he first opened his eyes. He whimpered. She looked over at him and saw that he was opening his eyes for the first time in days.

She got off her chair and went to his side. "Chamberlain? Can you hear me?" she asked.

Sil heard a voice and looked downward, not raising his head. His vision was still blurry. He made out almost white hair beside him. He widened his eyes to get a better look. His vision began to focus more. It was Kira. He lowered his eyes.

"Chamberlain?" she said again.

He let out a big breath of air. It showed his lungs still worked. Then, a hand touched his face.

"Hmm." he whimpered.

"Are you okay?" Kira asked.

Chamberlain was trying to get a sense of his body once again. He could feel pain coming from his arms. He began to move a little. He tried to talk. "No… not… feel… good..."

"It's understandable. You were in a big fight with a Rakkida. You saved Talia's cousin. We were wondering if you were going to wake up at all after your ordeal. He tore up your arms pretty good." Kira explained what had happened.

Sil looked down at his arms and saw the white bandages covering them from his hands to his elbows. Both of them. He knew his upper arms would be his only good ones for awhile. He tried to move them. They were still movable, just sore.

It was when he tried to push himself up that he felt the sore injury even more in his right wrist. He yelped in pain. "Wrist really hurt!" he exclaimed. He held it to his chest.

"I'll get the healer." Kira stated and left, to return shortly with the healer.

"Good to see you awake, Skeksis. Kira said you have a worse injury in that hand?" she asked. "Let me see." she said as she held out her hand.

Sil still wasn't his whole self yet, still feverish, but he gave his hand to the healer to examine it.

She felt on it very gently, but she had to press and squeeze a little bit. Sil whined, but it was when she got to his wrist that he yanked it back in protest. "Hurts!" he snapped furiously.

"I see why. It seems that it's sprained. I'll make a splint for it just in case it shattered. If you'll allow me to." the healer declared.

The Scientist wasn't around anymore, so who else would? But then, even Tek hadn't cared much for his welfare as much as this healer was offering now. Sil was still getting used to others actually caring about him.

"Okay." he agreed hesitantly.

The Gelfling healer nodded. She got together some small pieces of wood and bandages. Kira watched.

She had Kira hold the wood pieces around Sil's wrist and she tied the bandage around the sticks to make the splint. Pulling the last part into place really made Sil wince in pain. It made him bare his teeth.

"Sorry, but had to get it tied firmly in place to stabilize your wrist." the healer stated.

Sil held it. He was still lying down.

"You want to try to drink some water? We need to start getting you stronger." Kira said.

"Good suggestion, Kira." the healer said.

Sil nodded. He licked his lips at that, realizing how thirsty he was.

Kira offered him the wineskin full of water. He took the top in his mouth and raised his head upward, using his tongue to manage the liquid down without gagging on it.

He wanted to drink the whole thing, but Kira pulled it away before he could. "If you drink too much, you might get sick." she said.

"Been sick already." Sil whined. "How long been out?"

"Six days." Kira said.

Then, Sil realized that his robes were wet down on his belly and legs. "Why are robes all wet?" he asked.

"We had to wet them down to prevent the fever from building up further. You burned up a real high fever. We had to keep putting water over you to keep you from getting too hot. The Rakkida got you good." the healer explained. "Bad toxins in their saliva."

"Thanks for caring." Sil looked down.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked.

"Just… no one care about Chamberlain like this before." he stated sadly. "Not even when hurt or sick."

"Well, look at it this way. All those who didn't are gone now, right?" the healer asked.

Sil looked up at her. "Yes. Just not used to being taken care of like this."

"You better get used to it, especially if you're hoping to get along in Gelfling society. Because Maudra Talia has made it perfectly clear that the way your kind dominated us and tried to wipe us out will not be tolerated again. We have all become more as warriors rather than the simple peace-loving Gelflings that we once were. It's no fun being totally alone in the world. How did you manage to become the only one of your kind?" the healer asked.

"After banishment, helped Jen and Kira heal Crystal. Made sure they succeed. Skeksis were so power-hungry and greedy. Not trust SkekUng to lead the right way. He was very destructive one. He led Garthim. He picked on poor Chamberlain all the time. Bullied even. Lost to him in fight for rightful leadership after original Emperor died." Sil explained.

"So the Emperor that led you for a thousand trine died?" she asked.

"Yes. Sick."

"How did he manage to lead for so long?" Kadarin asked. The others looked over at him.

"Emperor SkekSo very powerful fighter. He preferred force over peaceful talk. I was his advisor for long time too. Times he would listen when things backfire on him. And more times when not listen to Chamberlain's counsel." Sil explained. "Kept title to end of life. Darkening was his end of cause of death. Skeksis naturally live long life."

"Sounds like abuse of power to me." Kadarin said.

"Yes." Sil replied, then yawned.

"You still need rest before we move out of here. When you wake up again, I need to take a look at those wounds." the healer declared.

Sil nodded sleepily. He laid back down again. It didn't take much for him to go back to sleep, as drowsy as he was.

Kira continued watching him until it was Jen's turn. He wished he could have been in there when Sil had been awake. At least he was glad to hear he had awakened finally, if for a few moments.

….

The next time the Chamberlain awoke, he had managed to sit up. His robes were dryer now since his fever had broke.

Sil watched as the healer gently undid the splint and bandages off both his arms. Jen and Kira were in there too, to see how his arms looked.

Sil was not pleased with how his arms looked. He had long lines of stitches going on in several spots. At least they were closed and on their way to healing. They just made the wounds look more horrible though.

"With how bad your arms were torn up, it will need to be at least another seven days to keep the stitches in. They might start to itch, but you must leave them alone, SkekSil." the healer warned him. "Or you could get them to bleeding again."

"No. Will not scratch them. Want healed." Sil admitted. "But how wounds look to you?"

"They look better than at first before stitching up." she stated.

The healer did a little soaking around the wounds with some clean water, to get any leftover dried blood off. But she tried not to touch the stitches. Sil knew he had to let her do it. He knew she wasn't trying to hurt him, it just had to be done.

Once the treatment was over, some moss and fresh bandages were put over the wounds again, and a new splint on his wrist.

A cook then brought in some food for him. It was some veggie broth, but it was just a first step in getting Sil to start eating again. He hadn't eaten for a week, with being sick, injured, and unconscious fighting poison in his system. His body had used some of its fat storage up while being out cold too.

Sil sniffed the air, and it was then, that his stomach gave off quite the loud growl. He put a hand over it, blushing.

The cook couldn't help but laugh. "It seems your belly missed food."

Sil hated to be laughed at, but in this case, he would make an exception. "Yes. Know. Hungry."

"Well, there's some food to help satisfy it." Jen smiled.

"Your stomach might be sensitive after not eating for so long." the healer said. "So don't eat it too fast."

"Hmm." He tried to use his injured hands to lift the bowl to his mouth. They weren't throbbing as near bad now. They still hurt though. But, he ignored the pain long enough to get some food into his stomach. It wasn't much and wanted more.

"Alright, I'll get you some more, but you shouldn't have too much more." the cook said before leaving.

"Seems he does like Gelfling cooking." Kadarin complimented.

"Yes, he does. But he does eat meat too." Jen admitted.

Kadarin looked at Sil.

"I not eat Gelfling if that what thinking. Just animals. Only kill to eat. Nothing more." Sil explained. "And not all time."

Kadarin was just so young and so inexperienced with Skeksis. He had never even seen one up until now. He was also much younger than Kira even.

"So, when we leaving? Had heard of, but not told." Sil said.

"As soon as you two are well enough to move. The Gelfling have been getting packed up." Kira replied. "You can go anytime. But Kadarin's legs and stomach still have to heal some more. The Rakkida tore his lower body up good too."

"Yes, I can walk fine. But not be able to protect with wounded arms." Sil stated.

"That's why we'll wait for that too. Your arms should be healed before Kadarin's legs are." Jen said. "We will need you to lead us back. And be our protector. Sure, the clan has its weapons, but Gelfling can only do so much to defend themselves. We need you, Chamberlain, to be strong and healthy."

"Will be soon, Gelfling." Sil smiled.

…

A week later had felt like forever for Sil's arms to finish healing. He had began to get up and walk around the village, but couldn't really do any heavy stuff. The healer didn't want his stitches coming out until she said. The bandages were changed every other day.

Kadarin was getting better too, but he still couldn't walk.

On the final day of recovery, the healer took off Sil's bandages and saw the wounds looked healed enough. She took out a small pair of scissors.

"What you going to do?" he asked.

"Remove the stitches, of course. Your wounds are healed, but there will still be some scabbing. Nothing that won't resolve on its own. Now I need you to hold still. Got to cut this thread at just the right spots." the healer said.

Each wound had only one thread through it all, so there were a few threads to cut out. Pulling gently after cutting each one, Sil felt the thread going through his skin as she pulled gently on it, and out they all came without much difficulty.

When all the threads were out, Sil gave both arms satisfactory rubs. Now he could scratch those itches that had been bugging him so much over the last week.

"I would suggest rubbing the itch away versus getting them bleeding again." the healer suggested. "I know it's not fun to let it itch, but got to to let it heal."

For once, he took a Gelfling's advice and just rubbed the itch away. It felt good. Then, shortly after, he got his robe sleeves back.

The Gelflings were all packed and ready to go. Kadarin would be carried on the trip back in a special chair.

Sil, Jen and Kira all stood at the edge of the village, ready to lead them out of here. Talia stood in front of them, assembling her people.

"Today, fellow Gelfling, before we leave, I have to say that even though we do have a Skeksis among us, he has proven his worth to be a friend, as he said he is. And with the constant attacks from the Rakkida that keep coming on, we can't stay here any longer. We must leave, and I hereby grant the Chamberlain to lead us forth to a new land, along with his friends, Jen and Kira." Talia proclaimed.

The three friends were more than happy to bow in response respectively.

There were still some among the Gelfling that were wary of having the Skeksis among them, let alone lead them, but they would do as their Maudra instructed. They were all ready to get away from the Rakkida.

"We will be happy to lead you to safety." Jen declared.

"We go now, Gelflings." Sil stated, and he turned to start moving out. He had his armor on, and his daggers back. He would need them on the trek home. He had also been given fresh armor for his arms too.

The Gelflings followed his example and followed suit. They all had bags packed full of clothing, crafts, and food. There would still be some remnants left behind, but nothing that couldn't be replaced in a new home where it was safer.

Sil began leading them south, the way they had originally come in from. It was either that or trek through the Grot Mountains and having a much longer trek.

Two other strong adult male Gelflings carried Kadarin in a chair that was almost like a throne while his legs and stomach were still healing. But it was just a gurney chair.


	18. Chapter 18

The Chamberlain was proud of himself for playing it cool, and getting the Gelflings to trust him. But this time, it was real. He wasn't playing games. He truly wanted to stray from old Skeksis ways. He really felt like a leader, leading his people away from danger. He had experienced it first hand and had paid a price, and it had been worth it.

Every so often, Sil would stop to sniff the air, to make sure it was clear of danger. He still had a good sense of smell, and most of the time it was clear of danger.

It seemed much more slow going with at least thirty Gelfling in tow this time. Sil would have to keep his pace slow. They weren't leaving anyone behind. He would leave the checking up upon Jen and Kira. Every so often, they would call a stop to rest. Sil had no problem with that, but after short breaks, they would resume.

They got to the every edge of the grasslands by the time it started to get dark out. It was time to settle down for the night and refresh themselves for tomorrow.

Females were the preferred cooks, but males could cook as well. Once all the Gelflings were settled in certain spots with their families or friends, they began to unpack the bare essentials.

Sil wasn't going to hunt tonight. He sat with Jen and Kira. He kept a watch over the villagers. Even though there were more Gelfling now, there were still a good amount of them now.

Kira cooked up a good batch of veggies and fruit tonight. She served a good-sized portion to Sil. He still needed more food than Gelflings did. But in all the time he had been away from the castle for so long, and many times now just trying to aid his friends in finding their kind, he had lost a good amount of weight too. His belly looked less pudgy than before.

The Gelfling began to sing some songs and started dancing about, to celebrate their victory that they were leaving danger behind them. Jen and Kira were glad to see such happiness among their people. But of course, they had seen them dance and sing even the whole unum they had been staying with them.

Sil was getting used to music and songs again. He had always had an ear for music, but never much for singing himself. That was his brother's department.

"Chamberlain, have you ever sang before?" Kira asked.

"Hm?" He was snapped out of his thoughts at her question.

"Have you ever sang before?" she asked again.

"Hmmm, no. That is more Chanter's doing, not Chamberlain's. But know good music when hear it." Sil admitted. "Gelflings good singers and dancers."

The rhythm picked up and even Jen and Kira went to join the fun of dancing and acting a little silly. Sil couldn't help but laugh at some Gelfling's antics with being clumsy. He was just enjoying the scene before him. There were soldiers standing guard too, even though they too were enjoying the music.

As Sil sat enjoying himself watching the dancing going on, some of the music even got him rocking to the music too.

As some of the Gelflings were ignoring him, Talia looked over and saw him moving with the beat of the music, though he was sitting down. She came over to him. He looked down at her.

"I see your young friends are having a good time with us. And they have been since they've been with us." she stated.

"Can see why. They Gelfling too." Sil said.

"I see that you seem to be dancing to the beat of the music while sitting and watching everyone. Surely, you can dance too?" she asked.

"Hmm. Been awhile since last danced. Yes. Skeksis once threw lavish parties too. Had fun dancing."

"Why not show us what you've got? I dare you." Talia playfully challenged him.

Sil smirked in reply. He didn't dare turn down a challenge. He removed his armor first before he got up and went to the center of the action. The Gelflings all wondered what he was doing.

"Been long while since done this, but try doing again." Sil said. "If bring music to good beat."

The music was played good and high. The beat did get Sil's motivation going and he actually began to dance, swaying about, if slowly at first. He soon got into a good rhythm and even began picking up his feet.

Of course, this generation of Gelflings had never seen a Skeksis dance before. It was certainly different, but it was dancing. The others cheered him on. It made Sil feel proud of himself.

After awhile, the party ended, and it was time to get some rest for more travel tomorrow. It had made it end on a much better note, and leaving the travelers with actually feeling tired and happy. It made them sleep more soundly.

Since Chamberlain was leading the Gelflings, it was imperative that he got the best sleep possible. Gelfling guards took the turns sleeping and keeping watch. At least there were more eyes and ears to do it now. Sil, Jen, and Kira were all able to get a full night's rest that night.

…

The next day, they all slept in a little more after last night's party. But after a little breakfast, the big bunch got started mid-morning on their trek to the castle again.

Sil still remembered the days of the carriage rides that made traveling so much more simpler. But it would have to wait. Even with the Gelfling population this small, they could still work as one system.

This clan, though they all had their own titles of clans of what was left, they had put all that aside to just live in peace and work together.

….

Sil led the Gelflings out of the grasslands, then to the wilderness. Luckily, they never encountered any dangerous animals. There were no Gelfling there, as they had looked before.

Soon, they were on the fringes of the Swamp of Sog, and made it to Spriton plains. There, they stopped again. It was here that the clan felt more comfortable here.

But, the next day, they left the plains and made it to the lowlands of Thra. It was here that they got the first look of the outline of the white Crystal castle. It no longer looked… evil.

"I thought we'd never make it." a childling commented.

"Finally made it, young one." Sil replied. "Just little further."

For all of them, their feet were sore and tired. Even Sil's. They had done a lot of walking in just four days. They continued down to the castle. They were lucky that they had gotten there just in time too. A strong storm came in and began to actively rain and have blowing wind. Rain was blown in on the balconies and hallways from the western side.

Sil showed the Gelflings the castle accommodations. Everyone wanted to stay out of that storm.

Podlings and the few Drenchen females took over as hosts for awhile. It was obvious they were all exhausted.

Sil went to the bathing room, where he ordered one Podling to come with him. He was ready for a bath. There, he got out of his big, heavy robes and armor. He got into some bathing clothes and got into the warm water. It was so relieving. His feet were massaged too.

When the Podling tried to do the same thing to one of his arms, he struck a still tender spot on the arm and it made Sil jerk his arm away. "Not do that! Arm sore." he snapped. How was the Podling to know that?

"And how did it happen?" Aughra asked as she came in to join him.

"Not decent." Sil snapped.

"Doesn't matter, SkekSil. Seen much worse lately." she said.

"Hmm. It was Rakkida. Tore both arms up." he said as he held them up for her to see.

"Yes, I see. Saw on the Chanter when he was injured. But wondered what caused it. Horrible it was." she stated.

"Yes. Gelfling healer sewed up wounds. Fever for many days." Sil explained.

"You three were away for quite a long time compared to the other times. I see you found many new Gelfling this time, and brought them all back with you." Aughra declared.

"Was not easy to convince that Chamberlain is official friend now."

"Can you blame them?" she asked. "You did much to them in such negative ways. Sure there are some of them that still don't trust you."

"Not see much of that. Gelfling all follow Chamberlain out of there because of rising threats of Rakkida. I see first hand." Sil declared. "I get hurt saving one of them. One called Kadarin."

"You have been through much. You seem to be proving yourself to them. Look at me, Chamberlain." Aughra stated.

Sil looked directly at her. She could see something different in his eyes. Not the usual evil look as before. It was… softer.

"I see your eyes..." she began.

"What? Not going blind." he interrupted.

"No. They look… different. More… friendly and gentle-like." Aughra declared. "That's what Gelfling will more than likely respond to. Just don't lie and use them like you did before. You don't need essence anymore."

"Yes. Agree. Not want essence anymore. Just want friends to be around." Sil said.

"And they will be."

"I wait for day before deciding what needs being done." Sil declared. He was just ready for some more rest.

"And I see you lost a lot of weight to the belly while traveling." she noticed.

"Yes. Noticing it too. But has done wonders to make SkekSil more active feeling. Not so painful body anymore." It was doing his body a bit of good to not be so overweight as he was.

Sil let the Gelflings get settled in while the storm brewed outside. When a new day and the storm were gone, he would bestow new duties upon them.

…

Everyone was glad they could relax for a time. The castle had been welcoming to get them all out of the storm.

Jen and Kira decided that they were going to stay here at the castle for awhile before they would take off again to find more Gelfling. And possibly more on the other continents. Surely, some had to have escaped to there.

Jen spent some more time reading in the library with Aughra. Kira spent some time catching up with Fizzgig and the Podlings. The other Gelfling tried doing what the Drenchens were doing, attending to tasks.

The next day, Sil started assigning tasks to the Gelflings to do, that there was going to be a new bridge connecting the castle to the ground that would be taking carriages in the future. And then, maybe there could be more expeditions to find any more possible survivors in the farthest reaches of this continent. But they were going to spend some time here for awhile.

Some Gelflings were assigned to be cooks, guards, clothing makers, babysitters for young ones, and some were even going to be farmers for around here. Sil welcomed all the Gelfling. He had wanted his own kingdom for such a long time, and now he had it. This time, he would make sure that a Skeksis in power was not going to ruin relations with the servants and friends. He was trying to make a well established system as it once was, just no different tribes this time.

Building up the Gelfling numbers would take time though. Sil presumed command over all the Gelfling as their emperor, but he gave Jen and Kira power as his second in commands, hence they had been with him to start all over. If there were problems that were strictly Gelfling problems, Jen or Kira were to resolve the issues. Only if something was absolutely desperate enough would Sil step in.

Aughra would also try to do her own resolves with the Gelfling as well. She did hers separate on how the Chamberlain did things.

The Chanter would take some Gelflings aside as well and taught them some things about singing music, or just playing it to make harmonious tunes. Some were even played at the parties that began to spring up again.

Chamberlain had missed the music that Gelflings had to offer. With Kira's help in communicating to them, even Podlings joined in to make even better music. Life in the castle was really improving. It wasn't so lonely anymore. Sil had more than enough company to keep from getting lonesome. But the way his own kind had treated him, he didn't miss them one bit. And SkekGra didn't want him around. He would stay away from him.


	19. Chapter 19

The Sifa Gelfling were still considered a different tribe however, as were the Dousan. The Sifa ones still came back from time to time to bring in some bounties of the sea. Chamberlain was pleased to have seafood meat again. Eating veggie foods did get to be boring at times, and he would take off to hunt his own food. But then, he began thinking of making at least a few Gelfling hunters for his food too, even if they would never eat the catches they caught.

But Sil had lost enough weight that he considered doing his own hunting completely. It would be a good form of exercise. Sil tried to walk around the castle a lot more, but he oversaw all the castle projects at certain times of day.

…

It took half the trine to get the new bridge built. The Gelflings had been curious about the carriages that laid in the lower quadrants of the castle; what had they been for? Sil had told them about them, but they just couldn't be useful until there was a rightful exit again.

Gelflings were also welcome to use landstriders as their transport animals again. Now that the Crystal was healed, all animals should all be healed of the ailments of the past Darkening.

Some more Armaligs were drawn into the castle as well. Kira and Podlings had called them in. They knew that they could roll into balls, but what Sil described was how useful they were as carriage transport animals.

Once the bridge was fully finished, Sil did a demonstration on what the Armaligs combined with the carriage became. It amazed the Gelflings. This was the first time they were seeing something like this. It was incredible.

"Any who ride with Chamberlain get to enjoy ride, and get to places lots faster than just walking on foot. That is if not riding landstrider." Sil declared. "Like long ago, when Ha'rar exist, what might take three days on foot, would take less than a day to get there. Been so long since carriages in use, but sure to still work."

"How did you ever come up with the idea to use them like this?" Talia asked.

"Scientist modified carriages, as did other Gelflings. Used for many trines. Served well. And current Gelfling serve well now." Sil complimented.

"Well, where do we test drive this carriage?" Kira asked.

"Hmm. To Swamp of Sog again. Just there and back." Sil replied.

Sil and a couple Gelfling rode with him in the carriage to give it a successful test run. It rode down the bridge and to its destination. The other Gelfling wanted turns in it too. They would, in time.

While awaiting Sil's return, Jen and Kira went about observing the castle's new modifications.

Jen had learned much about Skeksis reading and writing by now, and he had helped to reorganize the library, just as Sil and Aughra had. Kira also knew more how to read and write now too, but was still in the beginning stages of learning of it. She would get better at it over time.

It was important for Skeksis and Gelfling to be able to read each other's writing, especially if it was an important message for their now, emperor.

Within a day, Sil and the riding companion Gelflings returned from the Swamp of Sog. It was an indeed faster mode of transport. Fun too. It had had its course of bumps, but not bad.

After emerging from the carriage, the Gelflings were pretty hyped up about how fun it was to ride in it. It would indeed become the new mode of transportation again for super long treks.

…

Now that the bridge was finished to let carriages travel again, Sil and his friends couldn't help but think of what other Gelflings could be on the other continents. Sil was still all for helping his friends rebuild their lives. That also meant finding more possible recruits to come back. But it would also mean sailing across the Silver Sea.

Sil had tried sailing once and didn't like the feeling of the water, but it was just a try. He had never took a whole trip. This time, they had to go officially if this was going to work. Within a unum, they would go to the Sifa coast and get on a ship, it was decided.

Aughra had become quite an advisor. "Are you sure that you going, SkekSil, is a good idea? I could see the Gelflings going as being good idea, but any Gelflings that had fled to other continents, they seeing you would be as big threat they would. Aughra should go." she advised. "Or your brother."

"Chamberlain gets bored here in castle, and as new emperor, must proclaim that Gelflings welcome to come back. To unite them. Make peace." Sil declared. He could be stubborn sometimes. "Chanter not good with the talks. Chamberlain better at talking out of situations. Must go with."

"So be it. Aughra looks after things while gone." she said.

"Good."

…..

When the Sifa mariners had returned to trade some bounties of the sea again, Sil asked if he and Jen and Kira could be escorted to their ship to cross the sea.

It took them a little off guard, but they asked why.

"We are still trying to unify the Gelfling race." Kira stated. "We must find more survivors. So, what do you say?"

"Alright, but be really careful. Emperor Chamberlain, any survivors won't take kindly to you being around them." a Sifan warned.

"Know this, but must face to get relations going again. In right directions and no betrayals this time. Chamberlain is sorry for before. Must make clear, and for real. No lies. Not unless for good reasons." Sil explained. "And just how is the sea since Conjunction?"

"It's smooth mostly. But during storms, can get a little rocky."

"This might be the only time we're willing to cross the sea. Please, help us." Jen asked of them.

"Yes. You can come, but be wary of what we said."

They took the advisement into consideration. They got packed up and ready to go.

The next day, they took a carriage to the seaport and would get on. There had been two other Gelfling along too, to take the carriage back to the castle. It would mean they would have to walk back to the castle when they came back by ship next time. They took the lowlands to the village of Cer-na.

Well, now it came down to how well each of them had sea-legs.

To Jen and Kira, the water looked to be beyond amazing. They had traveled in a boat downriver before, and it had been smooth going. But some of this could be different. It had more furious waves out there in this water.

To the Chamberlain, as he looked out at it, he became mesmerized with it that he hadn't heard the warning the Sifa had said. He wondered how the Mariner had dealt with it for all her life here.

"Chamberlain!" Jen snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hmm? Yes?"

"We're going now. Come along." the Sifa captain said.

They all carried their supplies on board and were shown where they could rest on board. They were going to be sailing around the continent to head to the Beta continent. It would take at least two days to get there, maybe three.

Once everything was ready, the anchor was pulled up to set sail. The sails were unleashed to make the wind take them away from land. The feeling was all very new and unique. Jen and Kira had heard the warning about a certain something that could happen, but Sil had been distracted. He would or wouldn't encounter it on the voyage.

The Gelfling with the carriage signaled the Armaligs to take them back to the castle once the ship had set sail. The tide and wind was ready to take them to the Beta continent.

…..

On board, there were so many sights to behold. The voyage was fine at first. Then, they had to eat some breakfast.

Kira was used to floating on water. Jen had done well for his first time, but he wasn't so sure about the bigger waves.

Chamberlain had been granted a giant sea-fish for his food. He gladly devoured the whole thing. He loved seafood.

Once the ship hit more open water, there was no turning back, unless someone wanted to swim back to shore. If it had been Kira, of course, she could fly back, but she was intent on this mission.

Soon, the waves began to get more rocky with a certain current. Sil had explored the decks by now, and he was now just standing by one of posts. He could see the ending of the land giving way. They were leaving it behind. He was also watching his two best friends standing over by the rails, admiring something beneath it.

Jen and Kira were mesmerized by the new and strange, yet amazing animals that were swimming beneath the ship, keeping it company, so to speak. (Thra's version of dolphins.)

With the rocky waves however, Sil began to get a weird feeling in his stomach all of a sudden. He whined his discomfort. He had a strong stomach for many things, but not this. He held his belly. It was churning its displeasure.

A Sifa female noticed something seemed off about him. She came over to see how he was.

"How are you, my Lord? How do you like the voyage so far?" she asked.

"Hmm. Not feel so good. Upset feeling in belly." Sil complained.

"After having seen you eat that fish, I'm not surprised. But since you are not used to the seas, the feeling you might be having is seasickness, my Lord." she explained. "If you need to get rid of it, please go to the railing."

At a mention of it, Sil's stomach recoiled and his eyes widened. He held his beak and ran for the side rails. He brought up a good chunk of food into the water below.

Some of the Gelflings couldn't help but have a good giggle at his expense. Big, tough Skeksis couldn't handle the sea, in their opinion.

The Chamberlain wouldn't be able to handle eating anything the rest of the voyage. Jen and Kira seemed to manage just fine. They were concerned for him.

Sil had retreated to his chamber once he had emptied his stomach quite a few many times. Even the smell of cooked food made him sick right now. Even when his belly was empty, he still felt nauseated.

"Is this normal?" he asked.

"For first-timers out on the seas, yes, it can be normal. Your friends seem to be handling themselves well." the female said.

"Chamberlain... not used to this! Ngh!" he winced as a painful jolt went through him. He was lying on the bed.

"Some never get used to it, but if you want to get home when your mission is finished, you'll have to take this way again." she stated.

Sil whined. He didn't want to think about it. "Any way to stop it?" he asked.

"I think the captain has something for seasickness." she said as she left to go get him something to try to settle his stomach. Just anything to get this feeling out of his system.

The captain, Dhant, had something for him alright. The female's name was Lira.

Sil was moaning in pain when Lira returned with some broth for him. "Here, my Lord. Drink this. You'll feel much better." he heard behind him, as he was lying on his right side.

He moaned as he looked over his shoulder. "Not hungry." Sil replied.

"It's not food. This is a broth that will cure the seasickness. It's a broth medicine." Lira declared.

Chamberlain swallowed hard and pushed himself up to take a look at the dish before drinking it. "Looks like food to me. Like Gelfling broth."

"Do you want to get better? This is all we've got." Lira said.

Sil whined, and nodded. He took the bowl from her and drank the contents of it. It didn't taste the best like ordinary broths did, but he forced himself to swallow it all. Lira took it back after he had finished it.

Sil waited impatiently for it to work. "Nothing happening."

"It will take a little time to work, my Lord. Just rest." she said. She backed away from him.

He suddenly saw his vision blurring out on him. "Hmm. No." The drug in it was working. "What… going… on…?" he asked as his conscious mind was giving way. It didn't take long and it made him crash.

The medicine was the cure, and it made the one who drank it drowsy and fall asleep. It just had that effect. Also, that way, they wouldn't have to suffer through it while it did its work.

Lira left him alone to sleep it off.

Later, Jen was looking for him to show him something. He went down to the brig and found Sil asleep in his bed. He tried nudging him awake.

"Hey, Chamberlain, there's something that you should see." he said. But his friend was not budging.

Sil was still breathing normally, but he was completely knocked out.

When Jen couldn't get him to wake up, he began to panic. He ran up to the deck, "Help! I need help!" he called out in distress.

The captain and Kira came up to him. "What's wrong, lad?" Dhant asked him.

"It's Chamberlain. I can't wake him!" Jen exclaimed.

"It's alright, lad. Your Skeksis friend was suffering from seasickness. He wasn't well. Lira came to me and asked for something to cure it. The cure has a side effect of deep sleeping for awhile. He'll be fine. Sorry, he won't be able to see the magnificent sunset." Dhant explained.

"Oh, I wish you had told me that before. Yeah, we saw that he had thrown up a few times, but didn't know about the medicine." Jen admitted.

"It hasn't been too long ago that Lira gave it to him. He'll probably be out all night." Dhant stated. "When he wakes up, he should be feeling a lot better."

"You sure it won't harm him any?" Kira asked.

"Quite sure. It's worked for many folks here on the high seas." Dhant started talking like a pirate playfully.

"Have Skeksis ever been on these waters?" Kira asked.

"Yes. It's been many a trine since there has been though. One that was once known as SkekSa the Mariner." Dhant replied.

"What happened with him?" Jen asked.

"She. And she betrayed us, like all Skeksis back in the time. Are you certain you want to keep this one alive?" Dhant asked.

"He had said that he has been changing. We don't think he can die anyway. He has saved us multiple times, and even those of our friends." Jen explained. "Alright. We'll let him rest."

The Sifa still had doubts about Chamberlain's true loyalties, but would abide by Jen and Kira's rules.

There was a little party aboard the decks for awhile after sunset, and Sil slept through it all.

…

In the morning, Sil woke up from his enforced sleep. He waited to feel the swell of waves moving the ship around. But instead, it was still.

He pushed himself to sit up. He tried to remember what had happened before. Then he did. His stomach had been acting up before. As he focused on it, he felt all the pain was gone! Whatever it was that was given had stopped it completely. He rubbed it, then pushed himself to stand up.

He walked up to the deck and he found that the ship had docked near some land. He had slept the rest of the way.

Things were being unloaded into a campsite. Jen and Kira were helping as much as possible. But there were some big things that could benefit from a Skeksis' help too, now that he was awake.

Sil was more than glad to be back on land again. But this land was unfamiliar to him. It would take some exploring. He came down the walkway. The Gelflings noticed him.

"Good of you to finally join us, Chamberlain." Dhant greeted him.

"How are you feeling?" Kira came up asking.

"Better. So what goes on now?" Sil asked.

"We're unloading and making a loading site. You all will have to come here to get back to the other continent when ready. We sure could use your help too, with unloading some bigger things, SkekSil." Dhant said.

"Hmm?" Sil questioned.

He was led to some barrels that needed moving about. "Alright. Chamberlain help." He began to move them to where they were wanted. And then, onto other things.


	20. Chapter 20

Tents had been pitched and set up for the night. Tomorrow would be when this group would all but set out to explore this continent to look for other lost Gelflings.

There had been some exploration a short distance from the campsite. It was certainly beautiful here. There had to be other Gelfling living on this continent too.

There was also always the possibility that survivors might also go sailing over to the first continent to see if Skeksis still ruled or not. But Aughra would see to the ones that came to the castle that way.

There was a grand dinner that night to celebrate arriving there, and a party to just have some fun being back on dry land. The Sifa loved the sea, but their current travelers weren't so crazy for it. Especially the Chamberlain.

A few hours later, they all settled down for the night. There were some guards keeping watch.

Little did they know, they were being watched. It was more Gelfling alright, but they kept their distance for now. They were just observing their visitors.

The next day, everyone was up and was doing their part to get packed up. The ship and the camp would still be here. Some would stay behind to monitor things here. But some of the Sifa were going with them to see if they could scrounge some things up for trade later, or for treasures.

After what had happened with other strange Gelfling meetings, this time, Sil decided to let the guards take the lead. Sure, he had his armor on, but there could always be a vulnerable spot. He would defend when necessary, but it was just better that Gelflings did negotiations should they run into new ones.

They traveled a good distance that day through the woods, and just, nothing.

While they traveled, the watchers saw there was a Skeksis among them. So, they still did live! This got their blood boiling. They would take their revenge this night!

….

That night, after everyone was sleeping, arrows that had fire on pointed tips were shot out of nowhere and onto the tents. Alarmed Gelfling started yelling and screaming. The cries awoke Jen, Kira, and Chamberlain.

When they all saw what the big deal was for waking them up, they knew they had no choice but to get out of the tents before they were killed or injured in the fires.

There was nothing that could be done to save the tents and other supplies.

"Someone must know we're here." Dhant decreed. "And obviously don't want us here."

"Not leaving! We find out who or what did this!" Sil exclaimed. "As emperor, I decree it!" He slammed his scepter down furiously.

He had all his robes on, so he didn't have any embarrassment on that part. He had managed to save his scepter, the one main thing he did save. But his armor had been left in the tent as it had burned. It might survive the burning, but then, would it be of any use now?

Jen held Kira to comfort her in this scary surprise attack. He was just as scared as she was.

"Did anyone see who did it?" Jen asked.

"No. It's too dark out." a guard stated.

"If strike again, we find them." Sil proclaimed. "No one gets away with that."

"Let's just not get in over our heads, though, Lord Chamberlain." Lira said. "We need to find out why they did it. They surely don't know what they are doing. They don't understand why we're here. We need to help them understand."

Sil could see her point. "Very well. Yes. Hmm."

They all kept on lookout the rest of the night, watching out for their attackers. They were all too on edge at the moment to sleep. But another campfire was started to give them some light.

When light came, everyone got a good look at the remnants of last night. As they walked through the ashes, very little was left. Sil did find his armor, and it was little more than burned to cinders. He picked up the front piece. It was so soft now. What good would it be for protection now? He threw it back to the ground.

He also looked for his weapons. They too had been damaged. No good either.

Perhaps it was better to be weaponless. Other Gelfling might see it as a threat. But they could get more of the supplies back at the ship's camp. But they weren't going back just yet. They had to keep going forward.

The watchers saw that the Skeksis still lived. They were beginning to get curious about the Gelflings that traveled with him, but they would get their answers soon.

…...

The group made sure to stick together as they traveled. They were going deeper into some woods. The woods were creepy.

The watchers knew they needed to get the Skeksis separated from the Gelflings.

With the way that this was such an unknown place, the Chamberlain wasn't planning on separating from his friends and guards anytime too soon. He would have to be desperate for meat if he did. But he had no need to when some soldiers would go out in the evening daily to get him something.

Sil honored them with bringing him the food he so desired.

But the next evening, it was strange when the two guards that went out hunting for Sil's food didn't return. Not even well after dark.

Most of the group had eaten their dinner by then. Sil had had a small bowl of broth, but was still hungry. He was getting impatient. It took a lot more for it to happen to him, but his hunger was knawing at his nerves.

"What is taking guards so long to get dinner?" he asked aloud.

"They must not be having much luck." Jen replied.

"Yes. Does seem to take time to find animal for food." Sil stated.

When they didn't return at all, Sil had to make due with some veggies. But it was suspicious why they hadn't come back at all. But, they could have been harmed by wild animals out there that they didn't know about too.

The remaining guards took turns watching the camp tonight. They would try to find them in the morning.

In the morning, everyone was up and went off after their kin to find out what was going on. Ever since arriving here, things had seemed to go from bad to worse.

Kira had an uneasy feeling, as did Jen. They stuck close to Sil.

Sil himself was also uneasy about this place. He was sniffing the air carefully for any signs of them.

Guards up front followed the tracks, but soon, they just… disappeared! It was in a clearing. Where could they have gone?

"My Lord, can you come up?" a guard asked.

"What is it?" Sil asked. He started to come up.

"This is where the tracks end, my Lord Chamberlain. There's no other sign of them." he said.

"They couldn't just disappear into thin air." Dhant stated.

Sil thought on that for a second. He still remembered back when Gelflings were used for essence, and that's what happened to them after their essence was drained, but this had nothing to do with that this time.

Sil started sniffing the air. He picked up a strange scent in the air. It started looking like it was headed up into the trees. He pointed upward. "Must have gone to trees. Strange smell in air. Something from not one of us." he instructed.

"Somebody's watching us." Lira stated. It made them all cautious now.

After the fire, they hadn't had much of weapons left to use. Sil still had his scepter, but the Gelflings had used big sticks that they had carved into spears.

They traveled carefully through the woods throughout the day. It was going to be hard of what they would find here. But they needed to find out who was watching them.

That night, no one left camp to hunt. They all just ate veggies and fruits, keeping on the lookout for intruders. Sil still smelled something out there.

The watchers were seeing that their visitors were paranoid now more than ever. They had captured the two guards and taken them back to their leader. Being held prisoner until further notice.

Gelflings had always been peaceful before, but after the clans were all but wiped out by the Skeksis, it had hardened their hearts to the acts of war when necessary.

Even though no one went hunting for Sil that night, after most of them had managed to fall asleep, while scouting around the camp, two more guards were taken from the camp. The others didn't see anything.

When the next shift of guards woke up for their shift, they saw that the other two were gone now too! They knew better than to just take off like this. Gelfling guards usually took their posts seriously when on missions like this.

The Gelflings working alongside Chamberlain were shrinking. There had been fifteen altogether on this mission. Now it was down to eleven.

The watchers saw that there were two in the middle that stuck close to the Skeksis that didn't look like Sifa or guards at all. They should be targets too, but they would have to see on that.

…..

Over the next couple of days, another two more vanished.

Sil would sniff them out and it seemed to be they took to the trees and the air. Kira had searched the trees by flying into them and nothing out of the ordinary that she could see. This just wasn't good. But they had been males, so they couldn't just fly away from here.

When it came time to set up camp again, on their 8th day inward here, Jen was gathering up some firewood at the farthest point from the camp, and then, all of a sudden, he was jumped from behind!

His mouth was covered and he was pulled into the bushes. They now had one of the leader Gelflings!

The watchers dragged the young male to the trees and took off into the air, to where they wouldn't be tracked so easily by the Skeksis.

Soon, Jen saw below him, a village. They had flown for a little while.

Within a short time, he found himself in a dungeon, with the other male Gelflings that had been taken.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Jen demanded.

"Shut up! We will tell you nothing until we are ready." a female voice responded.

"It's best to not aggravate them, Lord Jen." a guard said.

"Are they all girls?" Jen asked.

"Some males, but the girls were the ones that took us here, of course."

"But, what do they want?" Jen asked.

"We don't know. They just said that they are trying to get to the Skeksis."

Jen knew that every Gelfling clan they had come across had been bent on revenge against Sil. This was just another one.

"Hey, listen up. My friends and I are here for peace, nothing else." Jen called out. "Even the Skeksis."

"Shut up, Stranger! We will hear of no lies from anyone serving a Skeksis!" a red haired female looked down upon them in rage.

"It's the truth!" Jen proclaimed. "The Skeksis is not your enemy. He's here for peace, too."

The owners didn't really care and ignored him.

Jen tried over and over to try to get them to release them, or to get them to go find their friends and introduce themselves peacefully. Things didn't have to be a bloodbath. But it was to no avail. He and his guards could only wait.

…

Kira started to become worried when Jen didn't come back from gathering wood. She called out to him, and nothing. She started to panic. She went back to the Chamberlain.

"Chamberlain, I think Jen is missing. There is something out there." she spoke in a very scared voice.

"Gelfling. I smell new Gelfling." Sil replied with a stern look.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes. If Jen gone, they take him some place. Must find where is."

"I just hope he's alright." she said in concern. Sil knew she loved her mate.

Everyone didn't sleep too well that night. Sil was leading the way in the morning to try to find Jen and the others. This had gone on long enough.

Kira hoped she would find her mate in good shape.

Sil had caught a downwind scent that was leading south. With him leading, they followed it to a village, deep in the woods.

It was a masterpiece built, like once was before. Sil remembered long since, like with the Vapra clan. But it was hard to tell what clan this was. Right now, all Gelfling were one unity to him anymore.

"Maybe you should wait here, Chamberlain. They won't take too well with you being there. Of course, I have no offense against your eminence, my Lord." Dhant bowed.

"Perhaps Dhant is right. Not want another problem with Gelfling. Go free Jen." Sil declared.

"Thanks, Chamberlain." Kira smiled.

He nodded back at her. The Gelflings all disbanded from him and he stayed put on the edge of the village. He would keep a lookout.

Sil went to look for a nearby shelter. Anywhere that was close by the village. He soon found a cave in the root of a big tree. He collected wood and started to make himself at home. He had seen how Gelflings made campfires. He would have to fend for himself a little while.


	21. Chapter 21

The band of nine Gelfling came into the village close together. There were other Gelfling that looked at them sternly as they passed by, not recognizing them at all.

They soon came to the big house, which was more of a palace rather. It was gigantic. Gold and silver floors. Blue walls. Big, glass windows. It was beautiful.

When they were at the gates, Kira came forth. "I am Kira, leader of this group. We have come to seek an audience with your leader to find my mate and other guards that have been taken from us." she demanded.

"Are you their Maudra?" the blonde male asked.

Kira hadn't been called a Maudra, but she replied, "Yes. I demand an audience with your leader."

"This way, Maudra Kira." the guard stated. He let her in, but stopped her guards. "Sorry, you must wait here."

The guards waited while Kira was escorted inside to the throne room. She was told to wait there. She couldn't help but wonder who ran this place, but she would get her mate back. That was all she wanted at the moment, but wanted to talk peace and that the clan was welcome to return to the birth of their kind.

Soon, the doors off to the sides opened up, and an older female and her two daughters came out to meet her. She also five sons behind them.

"Hello, Stranger. I am Maudra Seleya. And you are…? Why have you come here?" she greeted. She had brownish hair, with green eyes. She wore jungle, dark green robes. She had a long dress that dragged on the floor.

Kira bowed respectively. "I am Maudra Kira. I am from the Alpha Continent. My mate and I have journeyed that far to come to search for other Gelflings, to reunite our kind as one unity." Kira explained. "Are you all from there, or is this your native home?"

"You are lucky to be alive, Child. With what the Skeksis did to our kind. Barely any of us managed to get away from there. Yes, it is our native homeland, but we sought safety here." Seleya stated.

"My mate and I survived. We thought we were the last ones of our kind for the longest time, but we found out that we were not. We found other survivors there. You are welcome to come back." Kira explained.

"And with what I hear, it is not. You are working with a Skeksis! We will not go back as long as they are there!" Seleya shouted in anger. "Where is he?!"

"He's not with us." Kira cringed. "The Skeksis are gone! He is the only one that is left. I swear. He means you no harm. He wants to welcome you all back. He knows things were out of control, but it was because he wasn't in charge. He is trying to make amends for the past." she explained.

"Skeksis lie! They all lie! He is your enemy, girl! No Skeksis is our ally anymore. We thought we could trust them a long time ago, and look at how they repaid our gratitude to them! By drinking our essence and just killing us off for fun! And with their stupid Garthim no less!" Seleya exclaimed.

"There are no more Garthim either. And it was the Darkening that caused that. It affected creatures all over Thra. Now that the Conjunction is past, things are no longer like that." Kira explained. "This Skeksis is changed. He's saved our lives many times now, and brought other Gelfling together again. Please, Maudra Seleya. Free my mate and the others. We want to make peace. That's all. And it's your choice if you want to go back to the First Continent or not. We would just like to be friends."

"You are so young and naive, young Kira. Just wait. He will betray you one day." Seleya sighed. "Here, dreamfast with me."

The two females put their hands together to dreamfast their memories. Seleya was shocked Jen and Kira were still alive after all that had happened over there. And the Skeksis was in her memories too.

When they parted, Seleya asked, "What is the Skeksis' name?"

"Lord SkekSil, the Chamberlain." Kira replied. "He is the emperor."

"Well, sounds like a royal title well enough, but I still don't trust any Skeksis. He will not be allowed here."

"That's why we didn't let him come. He said he would stay out of this." Kira said.

"The Chamberlain will have you all fooled. He was one of the biggest liars of them all. He just wants you to be his servants, young Kira. It would be wise to leave him while you can. We have our ways of dealing with him." Seleya informed her. "And yes, I'll be happy to release your mate and the guards. They are all here, unharmed." She nodded to her guards.

They replied the nod and left.

"But is life here better than on our home continent?" Kira asked.

"Near similar. Better fertile ground for crops. But yes, I get what you are saying. This is not our homeland." Seleya said.

A bit later, Jen and their guards were brought forth to Kira. They were free. Jen and Kira hugged and kissed. They had missed each other terribly.

"I missed you. I'm just glad to see you're alright." Kira cried.

"I missed you too. I thought the same things." Jen stated. He just held her.

"I see how much you love one another. Don't let the Skeksis tear you apart." Seleya said.

Jen and Kira turned to her. "Why would he do that?" Jen asked. "Chamberlain has given us everything we've wanted. He's helped us." he explained.

"Just wait. He's wanting you to do his dirty work. He'll betray you." one of her daughters put in.

Jen and Kira could see this wasn't working.

"Maudra Seleya, I take it you don't want to be allies with us?" Kira asked.

"I don't want anything to do with Skeksis. You and your guards can be welcome here." she replied.

"That's nice of you, but we have a whole clan at home to run. We need to return there, soon." Jen said.

"Well, let us have a meal together, and give you fresh supplies in that you start back tomorrow to your home. My people have been happy here, away from Skeksis rule." Seleya offered.

They accepted. Jen forgave her for the imprisonment, but he was still nerve wracked. Allying with this group wasn't an option, but at least they had tried.

Later that evening, all the Gelflings, Jen, Kira, and their guards were all having a meal in the dining hall together. They talked and had some glorious food. After many days of rationed food, this was like a delicacy meal.

Jen couldn't help but wonder how Sil was faring out there in the wilderness, waiting for their return.

The guards couldn't help but be fascinated with Seleya's beautiful daughters. The girls were fascinated with them too.

….

After the meal, Jen and Kira were given their own room for the night. The guards were too. They were allowed to get some rest and tomorrow, they would head back to their Sifa ships.

In the morning, some fresh supplies and weapons were given to them for their journey back to the ships. This clan had no business coming back. Not as long as a Skeksis remained alive and ruling.

The Gelfling group left the village, glad they had made an ally, but disappointed that they were weren't coming back with them.

Once out of the village, they had to find Chamberlain.

They all called out to him and searched for footprints. They hoped he was alright. They weren't leaving until they found him.

It took nearly the whole day to find Sil's tracks and picked up his trail. They followed them to a cave, where he had made himself at home. But, he wasn't there.

There were some other tracks that were there too, and Sil's tracks were leading away from the cave. The strange creature's tracks followed his.

"Where could he be?" Jen asked.

"We'll find him, Jen." Kira assured him.

They followed the trail. It led to a swamp. Sil must have gone into the swamp, just trying to cover his scent, or just trying to get away from it. There had been some pieces of his red robes on the shrubs as he had ran.

"Chamberlain!" the Gelflings called out for him. "SkekSil!"

After many calls, there was rustling in the bushes. It frightened the Gelflings and they held weapons at the ready, staying close together.

Then, out of the bushes, Sil came out of hiding, from wherever.

"Chamberlain!" Jen cried out.

"Good to see friends." Sil limped over to his friends.

As the group saw Chamberlain, he wasn't as they had left him. His robes were filthy from having been in the swamp and being torn up on bushes. He had a big cut on his right leg. He had blood on his hands and mouth.

"What happened?" Kira asked.

"Some time after Gelfling leave Chamberlain, find cave, but belong to some animal. Attacked me. I fight back. Hurt it enough to get away, but it comes after me. Go into swamp water. No choice. I finally kill it on land after dragging out of water, as it couldn't swim. Serve as meal. Was eating when heard call." Sil explained.

"Are you hurt?" Lira asked.

"Cut on right leg. Small cuts on hands, but alright." Sil stated.

Sil sat down and Lira and Kira looked at the wound on his right thigh.

The wound required some stitches. It was sewn up and bandaged after cleaning it up. His clothes were all ragged looking.

"Well, we should head back now." Kira said. "We are leaving here."

"How did talk go?" Sil asked.

"Not good." Jen replied. "They don't even want to try to come back with us. They don't trust you."

"Hmm. Know why. Skeksis treat Gelfling bad. Know. Yes, if they not come, their choice. Ready to leave this place." Sil agreed.

They began the trek back to the ships. They didn't get too far before dark though. This time, they didn't have to be stalked as before. They weren't strangers like before. But they all kept a lookout for strange animals, after what had happened to Chamberlain while they had been separated.

Sil laid on his non-injured leg. He had walked carefully to not tear his stitches out.

Each guard took turns keeping watch.

Sil was a little uneasy that night. He was ready to go home, now that he knew negotiations had failed with them all because he was here with them. At least he had stayed out of the village. But all the kidnappings had meant to put him on edge in the first place from before. But none of their group was dead. They were together and traveling together again.

…

It was a few days' trek through the forest to find the ships again. After a storm had washed all scent away from before, but Sil was able to lead them back to it again. He had a good memory. Despite having stitches in his leg, he had made it just fine.

His hands and face had been cleaned up in some fresh water on the walk back too.

The ships were such a welcome sight. But Sil hadn't forgotten his last trip by sea. He really didn't want to face seasickness again.

When things were ready to get back on board and set sail, Lira came up Sil. "I can offer some advice on how to handle seasickness without having to be knocked out for it the whole trip." she offered.

"Yes? Would like to know to avoid." Sil replied.

"Give me your hand and I'll show you." she said. "Either one."

He gave her his left hand.

"You see this bump on your hand?" she pointed out.

It was down on his wrist. "Yes."

Lira then pushed down hard on it. It hurt and it made Sil yelp. "Let go!"

She did.

"Why you do that?!" he snapped at her.

"I did it to help you avoid seasickness before we sail. It's a pressure point. Anytime you feel your stomach getting funky, press that spot with all you have. It should help." Lira explained. "I do." Then she walked off to attend more of her own business.

Sil watched her leave, then looked down at that spot. He felt it. He might try it later.

Soon, they were back out on the open water once the tide and the wind came about. It would be a few days on the open water again. Everyone who rode had to have the stomach for it.

Sil soon did have the chance to use it when he felt his belly getting fussy. The spot did seem to help keep the awful sickness feeling away, like Lira had showed him.

….

This time, there was a storm out as sea too, and it wasn't pleasant. Everyone kept on getting tossed around when they hit rough waters. They all had to make sure they were holding onto something. They all got good and wet too.

When the storm passed, it was more than a relief. That was when they were back near land. But not where they expected to be. This time, they were on the little island that had once been known as Gruenack Island.

Sil had never been there, but he had heard about it from the Conqueror, and the Garthim Master, and the first General. They had been the warrior Skeksis to conquer the island, but of course, there had been Gelfling soldiers helping them at the time too.

Everyone wanted to spend a couple of days on land before setting sail once again. The Sifa knew this was not where they wanted to be.

The island was pretty peaceful and quiet. Barely anything living there. Just a few wild animals. Harmless ones.

Sil's leg had been well looked after while healing. The stitches were ready to come out now.

They explored a little bit of the Gruenack homeland and discovered the ruins. There were no survivors. There was no sense in staying. The land had already begun reclaiming the village after so long.

They continued on the way back to the ships. They still had to sail around the southern portion to get home. Unless they sail to the edge of the continent's east side and walk from there. But Sil wanted to get off where it had all started.

Kira and Jen had watched over everyone on the voyage over and all, and were ready for some much needed alone time. They were glad to come as far as they had. They would just have to get by with what Gelfling they had found.

Chamberlain had more than enough friends and servants to serve him now. He was ready to get back to the castle. He wasn't going on anymore sea voyages anytime too soon.


	22. Chapter 22

A few days later, after sailing around the southern portion of the first continent, they finally pulled into the Cer-na ship docking area.

Sil wanted off that ship the most. He was so anxious to be off that he just jumped into the water and swam a short distance. He didn't care about his robes anymore, as they were all dirty and tore up anyway.

Jen and Kira went aboard on a life boat with the other Gelflings. Some other Sifa greeted them on their way in to pull them ashore.

Sil had collapsed on the beach so happily, so glad he was home at last. "Not ever planning on leaving land anytime soon." he admitted.

"We can agree there." Jen agreed with him.

"We won't be going back anytime soon." Kira said. "Now that we know where we stand with them."

"You can see their point though." Dhant pointed out.

"Oh well. We did what we went for. At least we know there are some Gelflings still alive over there." Kira stated.

"Our population is rebounding itself, but it will take a long time to rebuild what was taken from us." Dhant declared.

Sil knew his kind had been totally responsible for it, and he was willing to let it happen. But with his kind now gone from this planet, he would do nothing to stop the Gelfling from remaking their population grow.

Kira also spoke to Sil, "You said that I could possibly be called a Maudra, Lord Chamberlain. What about now?" she asked him.

"Hmm. Since you thought to be last Gelflings, and start of putting clans back together, yes, you shall be named a Maudra, Kira. You are known as not only Maudra, but the newest All-Maudra as well." Sil proclaimed to her.

The Sifa, Jen, and the guards all witnessed such the event that the Emperor Chamberlain had bestowed on her, finally.

"Thank you, Emperor Chamberlain." she thanked him. She bowed in return.

"We tell when get back to castle." Sil said.

"We have a long walk yet." Baron said.

"Thanks for everything, Dhant." Jen said.

"No problem. If you ever want to go back, let us know, Lord Jen." Dhant said.

Sil turned.

"Yes, even Jen, as mate of Kira, deserve title." Sil stated.

Jen looked up at the Skeksis. "Like what?" he asked.

"Gelfling usually led by females, but Jen can be Maudra-King too. First male Gelfling to get such title. I give such gift as your emperor." Sil declared.

"Thank you, Chamberlain." Jen smiled. He bowed in respect.

Sil was glad that he was now giving out the blessings of what the Gelfling wanted or needed. He was compromising with the Gelflings. Since he had no one else to rule but them, but then, this was what he was wanting. A more simple people to rule than what the other Skeksis had ever been.

….

Back at the Beta Continent, Seleya was still wanting to move her people back to the land they originally called home, and now that the majority of Skeksis were gone, it might be easier to take the land back from just the one that was currently in charge.

Jen and Kira had said that he was the last one, and he had been wanting to invite Gelfling back into the land, to make things right again. Well, now could be the chance. With no Garthim around to defend the castle, they could go and take the castle of the Crystal back, for the good of Gelfling kind. They had to keep something like this from happening again.

Seleya called a meeting of her clan.

"Our visitors had said that we were allies, and that even though there is one Skeksis left, that he was willing to let us come back and live our lives there freely, are we going to trust their word?" Seleya asked her people.

"Mother, it seems absurd to trust a Skeksis. Especially one from before who was good at being a trickster, as you said." Her oldest daughter questioned her.

"I know it is absurd how they were trusting him too. At least they kept him out of here." One of her sons stated. "He would have been arrested if he had come in here."

"We are no longer the subservient Gelfling servants we once were to the Skeksis. And we will stand up to this one, to make sure that he never treats us like dirt again!" Seleya announced.

"YEAH!" They all shouted.

"So, are we going back?" she asked.

"YEAH!"

"We take everything with us, especially our weapons!" Seleya ordered. "Nothing, not even Rakkida will get in our way!"

"YEAH!"

"We go back to Alpha Continent, and we play it cool. We won't let them know what we're really there for, but you all keep weapons on you. We are taking over that castle, no matter what!" Seleya declared.

More cheers. This clan was clear on their mission.

They weren't necessarily evil, but their hearts were just hardened from so long ago. They just wanted to take a stand that they weren't going to be messed with anymore. Not even from one Skeksis who would likely still have evil in his heart too.

….

Sure, the Chamberlain still had it in him to be bad, but he didn't want to use it unless he had to. He was trying so hard to change his ways.

Currently, he sat while Kira changed his leg bandage. The Sifa were back on land for now, but were going to be sailing again very soon.

After lunch, Sil and his group of Gelflings set foot on trudging back to the castle. They were glad to be back home again, or at least back on their home continent.

They were glad that they had succeeded in finding more surviving Gelfling over there, but at the same time, disappointed that they hadn't come back with them. Sil, Jen, and Kira and their guards began to make their way back to the castle. Once they were there, they would relay the information to the other Gelflings as best they could. But they could only do things here as they saw fit to do.

Now that they were back on their own land, Chamberlain was ready for some more meat. Meat that he was used to having.

That evening, while camping, Sil went out on his own to catch a prey animal while Jen and Kira stayed and the guards watched over them. Sil's leg was healed enough to handle strong movement.

Soon, there were sounds heard in the woods and the Gelflings assumed it was Sil wrestling with some animal.

They were camped near one of the rivers. It would be crossed tomorrow.

Sil returned after the Gelflings had all had their dinner. He was still a little bloody from the kill, but he went to wash his face and hands in the water. He also got a good long drink of water too. Finding, catching, killing, and eating the prey took so much out of you. Sil could think of how SkekMal had made most of his way like this so long ago.

This had been Sil's first meal that he had hunted in a long time. And especially since his leg injury.

All these adventures trying to find new Gelflings was getting to be exhausting, not to mention annoying when he kept on getting some kind of injury. If and when his friends decided to try again to find more Gelflings, it might be better if he stayed behind next time. Now that Jen and Kira had higher titles, as heroes of Thra, other Gelflings were more likely to respond to their thoughts on joining back up again, as one unity.

The Chamberlain was more than ready to stay at the castle for awhile once they got back. He would do what he could around the castle with tasks and whatever. It was time for a break from all this traveling.

Jen and Kira too were ready to take a break from all the traveling. But they did want to have some time for themselves too when they got back. They hadn't spent much time alone as mates for awhile.

…

The next morning, they were all awakened by a storm that blew into the area and had to hurry and pack up their stuff and find shelter quickly.

By the time a cave was found, they were all soaking wet. Sil shook his head to get the water out of his hair. But everything then just turned into a laughing fest. They all looked so silly, dripping wet. It took Sil a moment to see what they were laughing at.

"What so funny?" he asked.

"Just the mad dash to get in here… and now… we're all… soaking wet!" Baron exclaimed, still laughing so hard.

It did get a giggle out of the Skeksis too. Yeah, the Gelflings did look quite silly all soaked from the rain.

"Have you seen your clothes, Chamberlain?" Kira asked, panting. "They are already ruined from our trip over to the other continent. And now, they're just as wet as ours!" she laughed.

"Hmmm. Yes. Know they are ruined." Sil replied.

"We'll get them fixed up when we return to the castle." Kira said calmly, calming down finally.

It would have been a good idea to have some firewood to start a fire to keep from getting too cold, but most of the landscape was drenched by now. Most wood would be too wet to burn. The group would just have to wait out the storm in the cave. They used each other's body heat to stay warm.

Sil kept his distance from them. His robes were still thick enough to keep some of his body dry. It was just the upper layers that were wet. But they were soaking the lower layers too. Soon, he was shivering.

One of the guards noticed. "If you're cold, you can use our body heat too. It's a survival trait, Lord Chamberlain." he explained.

Sil wasn't too comfortable with sharing body heat quite like that.

Kira took the initiative. She sat down by him and put his right arm around her. "What Kira doing?" he asked.

"Sharing my body heat. Like he said." she replied.

Jen came over next. He sat on the other side. "This is what friends do when they're in need of keeping warm and it's too cold to build a fire when everything else is wet outside." he said.

Sil could feel their warmth coming off of them and into him. He tolerated what they were doing because they were his friends.

"Thanks, Gelflings. Feel warmer already." he declared. His shivering was indeed starting to disappear.

The group was stuck in the cave most of the day. They got warm and then spent most of the day just sleeping, to catch up on some much needed sleep. Two were always keeping watch though while the others would sleep.

It wasn't until evening that the storm abated. But by then, it wasn't worth it to travel far. It was just better to settle down and just have a fire. They told stories around the fire that they created from a few dry sticks they had found. Dinner was also made. Just some vegetables.

Sil just ate what the Gelflings did tonight.

…

The Beta continent Gelflings had their own ship that they were going to travel across with.

They were already on the way to the Alpha continent to take back the castle for Gelfling kind. But their landing was on the farthest southeast of the island. Seleya didn't care. She began to lead her people off the ship and they would find the castle, no matter how long it took. They were going to take that castle back for Gelflings.

…..

The next morning, after getting all the needed sleep from so much traveling, and resting their feet, the group was ready to travel again.

They had some breakfast before setting out. They had to cross the river to get back on the right track. It meant some swimming.

There were some rapids in quite a bit of it, but they kept walking to find some place in the river that was slow or not too deep, but from the recent storm, it was a bit flooded. They kept on going upstream to find one smooth, still place among the water.

At one point, they did come to the calmest point in the river, but the water was still high.

Chamberlain was their leader. As the biggest one, he went first. He had to see how deep it really was. What he could do just meant more for the Gelflings because they were shorter than he was.

He entered the water slowly, testing its depth with his feet. The Gelflings waited calmly on the bank.

The water was getting deeper the farther Sil went into the water. When his feet could barely touch the bottom anymore, he knew he would have to take to swimming. Soon, the water was up to his chest and nearly to his chin.

That was then that he let himself become buoyant and began to swim from there. He used his tail a little like a rudder, kicking his legs and his two main arms in a more of an instinctual doggy paddle. His two upper arms weren't much help.

Sil did make it to the other side of the river. Now he was soaking wet once again. He turned around.

"Water smooth. Not strong here. Gelflings cross." Sil called back to them.

"We saw! Thanks." Baron replied back.

Jen and Kira began to lead the way. Their guards followed them. Kira flew over though.

Sil watched for any that might have tried to swim away, but none did. Or if there was any other trouble. You never know what could be lurking in water depths, but it seemed peaceful enough.

The Gelflings had had to start swimming much sooner than Sil had done, but they all made it. Now that they were all wet again, they had to sit out for the rest of the day and let their clothes dry.

A campfire was made and all their outermost clothing was taken off to dry. Even Sil took his heaviest robes off. He had gone off to a private spot and even took his sleep gown off too. Now, he had a blanket around himself.

Even when some of their other stuff had gotten wet too, sitting by the fire would get it dry faster, just not too close. The last thing that was needed was a bush fire.

Stories were told and the Gelflings even sang some songs to help pass the time.

Chamberlain had been a singer long ago, but time had turned him into not much of a singer. Being a former musician in his former self, his voice did though pick up on some tune. He hummed along with some of the tunes when he felt like it.

It took a few hours for their clothes to dry, but by then, the three Brother suns were setting. They all got dressed however. Nights were chilly out here.

Kira seemed to do the best cooking. She liked to cook, when she did. The males could cook too, but the women just seemed to do it better.

Sil stayed behind while two of them went hunting for him.

The hunters caught him a good-sized animal, holding it up.

"Hmm. Looks good." he stated as he got up to go take it away from the camp so they wouldn't see him eat it. That was one thing he was always generous about. The animal should be enough to fill his belly.

The Gelflings were grateful that he went to go eat the animal in private. They may have hunted for him, but they were not going to eat meat.

Sil knew to clean himself up after eating the animals. Given all his traveling lately, he had lost quite a bit of weight. Food had to be rationed quite a bit while out here, at least among so many Gelfling together. That was one thing Sil could be grateful for was that when it came to his meat, he didn't have to share with the others since they weren't meat eaters.

Shortly after dinner, it was bedtime once again. The guards took turns with guard duty and all.

**Comments anyone?**


	23. Chapter 23

Sunrise woke them all the next morning.

They had a good veggie breakfast and got packed up to hopefully make it back to the castle today. They might make it there by evening. It would be nice to sleep in actual beds again.

Sil had been gone from the castle so long that he felt very homesick. It would be awhile before he traveled again.

The castle was becoming a home for the Gelflings. They called it their home now, but it still wasn't like their original homes on the landscapes. It mainly just needed to be kept clean, like any home to make it look nice.

Aughra and the Chanter should be expecting them home anytime now. Fizzgig was more than ready to have Kira back home again. He missed her so much.

As the group walked through the former Spriton Plains, there was nothing but blaring sunlight down upon them. They were all quiet as Sil led the way home. They were making much progress with very little stopping throughout the day.

They entered the lowlands that would take them back to the castle by evening. When they saw the castle on the painted horizon, it began to feel like a relief. Almost home.

It felt like an eternity before they got to the castle's bridge and entered the old transport area. The carriages were still waiting to be used.

Getting into the castle finally, everyone sighed in relief.

Jen and Kira turned to the others. Sil too.

"Thank you all for coming with us on such a dangerous mission. We commend you well for everything you did to help us." Jen said proudly.

"Yes. What Jen said. Gelfling guards did excellent work escorting us. You all free to go do what needs doing around castle as we go celebrate being home again." Sil declared. "Jen and Kira can go do what want."

"What are you going to do?" Kira asked.

"Go to bed chamber. Check things out. Join for dinner soon." Sil said.

"Okay then. We'll be off." Kira stated.

Sil headed to his room. Jen and Kira went to the Podling area to greet their surrogate family.

The Podlings were glad to see that they were back. Fizzgig especially. He jumped into Kira's arms happily and began licking her face.

"I missed you too." she laughed.

"Was there any success?" Aughra asked as she joined them.

"Yes. We met other survivors on the other side of the ocean. But they said they weren't coming back as long as a Skeksis is still here." Jen explained to her.

"Aughra don't blame them. But at least there is Gelfling on other side of big water." Aughra stated.

"They said we could visit anytime, just leaving Chamberlain here." he said. "How's my Master Chanter?"

"He is good. He was injured while you were gone. Care to explain?" she asked.

"Chamberlain was injured too. A cut leg from trying to escape a creature. He's ready to just be here for awhile. I think we are too. Taking a break from all these dangers. I think we have enough Gelfling here to make this a happy home. Were they taking good care of the castle while we were gone?" Jen asked.

"Yes. Aughra make sure they keep to their chores. Keeping place up. Cooking. Building. Guarding. Many things. Concerts. Fun." Aughra stated.

"Where is the Chanter?"

"He is out doing evening singing. Be back for dinner. Soon." she said.

Jen wanted to reunite with his one master.

Kira and her foster mother were happy to be united again too. She was curious about how it all went. There was success in finding other Gelfling, but disappointment when getting them to come back here to make it the more, the merrier. They simply didn't trust the Chamberlain.

Oh well.

The Chanter soon came in for the night and he and Jen had a reunion as well, telling him what happened.

The other Gelfling were happy to hear that they were allies on the other side of the ocean.

…..

The Chamberlain made it to his room and he began to get out of his robes. He decided to take a bath first and stayed in his lighter garments. He avoided the big bash of Gelflings and Podlings celebrating being home right now.

The warm water felt so good after being gone for so long, and he smelled something terrible. He had gone through river water lately, and smelled like fish. His robes were taken to be washed. The only ones in the bathing room were Podlings.

With this bath, Sil took off all his clothes to have them washed. He had some spare robes to use for when he would get done. He would join the others for dinner later. He was sure he would sleep good tonight in his own bed, for how much he had missed it.

When he later joined them, there was already quite a party going on. He had a reserved seat, as he always did. He only ate veggies when at these parties. He was glad for excitement, but a lot of his energy for right now was spent. Podlings sure had lively music, and some Gelflings were musicians too. He would be heading to bed shortly after the dinner part was over. The others could party for awhile longer, but not keeping him up.

….

When everyone later departed for their nightly bedtime, Jen and Kira finally made it to their private bedroom. They could finally be alone together, save Fizzgig. He didn't want to let her out of his sight.

The couple just spent the night together as they regularly did. Jen gave Fizzgig the benefit of spending his first night back with his 'mom,' but he wanted to spend tomorrow night really alone with her. This was just a time for celebrating to be home and just all they had accomplished, with at the very least, making contact with other Gelflings, even if they hadn't wanted to come back. It had been their choice.

The next day was just back to the same usual routine. Chores around the castle.

…

The Beta Gelflings were getting closer all the time to the castle. They had just gotten off of the Swamp of Sog, and were now entering the Endless Forest. It might be another day or two before they got to their destination.

This clan had about fifty Gelfling. Seleya was proud to be leading it. Her sons and daughters were quite good in battle.

Seleya did want an honorable approach, but she was still doubtful of the Skeksis that she knew lived at the castle. He had to be dethroned in her mind. Skeksis could not be allowed to rule again. Thra rightfully belonged to Gelfling, not Skeksis. As well as Mother Aughra. They didn't know where she was, but if they saw her, would talk to her too.

….

Podlings were outside making a village for themselves. If they were to be farmers for the castle, they needed their own fields outside the castle. For the first trine, they had been trying to figure out where to put the best seeds in the ground to see if they would grow.

There was some fertile land behind the castle. This was where they were going to grow a lot more of their food.

Chamberlain was in one of the hallways, admiring their work from there. He wouldn't deny them that. That way, there would be vegetables grown all the time. But he needed meat too.

Some of the Drenchen Gelflings were comfortable hunting for him. Sil told them that he wanted some animal specimens brought back here for the sake of him having protein that he had to have. The Scientist's lab was empty of all life at the moment. It had been used before to hold animals, as well as prisoners. But now, Sil wanted animals in there again for variety of food choices for himself. The lab was not to be gone into unless there were prisoners or animals used for his meat choices.

A party of five Drenchen and two of the other clan went on a hunting party to go collect some animals from the wilds. Sil had deemed them his specific hunters since they had hunted some of the best specimens for him. He decided to take a hunting trip with them, to make sure that some of the best ones were caught for his meals. He would leave Jen and Kira in charge while he was gone.

Sil also did want to see some rebuilding of the Gelfling numbers. Of course, that would take awhile to do so. But recently, two Gelfling females had fallen pregnant while Sil, Jen and Kira had been away on their travels. It was a start.

Older children helped with the day to day chores. Youngest childlings were looked after by babysitters. Though parents had to keep them in baby carriers on their backs during the day.

Even though Sil knew that there was another Maudra within the group living here now, that was fine and all if Talia wanted to still be one to be looked up to among her kind, but Sil had other plans.

That night, at dinner, Chamberlain stood up. He stomped his scepter to get everyone's attention. "Attention! Your emperor has announcement to make." he declared.

The Gelflings all quieted down and listened to him. Podlings stopped serving for the moment.

"As your emperor, and now of being back here after so long and so many doings trying to find Gelfling allies, and knowing friends, Jen and Kira are not last of Gelfling race, to make official, by Chamberlain's decree, they be All-Maudra Gelfling leaders above all. They help Chamberlain bring Gelfling race together again." Sil proclaimed. "To new Gelfling leaders!" Sil made a toast. He had seen it done before.

The other Gelflings were proud of the two young ones having helped bring them together too. They all raised their glasses in the toast too. "To Jen and Kira!" The group all cheered in unison.

Jen and Kira couldn't help but blush, but felt proud of themselves too. And now, Chamberlain had made it official, as their emperor. It had been something they had been awaiting to hear for so long.

Aughra was proud of them too. They had accomplished so much in so little time since the Great Conjunction, and so far, SkekSil seemed to be keeping his word that he was in fact, their friend. He had also helped to bring them together as well. She saw that he wasn't quite as lazy as the old emperor had been about leaving the castle.

Sil found that with all his travels, with all the weight gone, he was able to move about more freely, despite still wanting to wear all his usual robes. He loved looking elaborate. That would never change. But hopefully, life would never get too dull.

Sil and the group of Drenchen left the castle after dinner for their hunting trip.

…

Unknown to the castle occupants, up on a hill stood Seleya's clan of fifty Gelfling. They were ready to take the castle back. They didn't see the six occupants leaving. Sil included.

"Are we going to attack, Mother, or are we going to take the diplomatic approach?" her oldest daughter, Marak, was at her side.

"We did the diplomatic approach over on our continent. If we attack, we would be viewed as enemies for sure." Seleya replied. "And who knows what the Skeksis will do."

"There is only one Skeksis they said. With our weapons, we could put the Skeksis in his place." one of her sons, Rahn, declared.

"We need to show this Skeksis that we Gelflings are not to be messed with. Come on, Mother! We can't back down now. We need this battle. Since he is one of the old ones. He needs a good lesson." another son, Smed, exclaimed. He was antsy for a war.

After some consideration, she agreed. "We take the diplomatic approach, then attack from within."

"What of the Crystal?" one of the guards spoke up.

"The Crystal won't do anything to stop us. If we took charge of its powers, it would be ours to help control everything, but we will first take this castle." Seleya declared.

"Do you think the Skeksis and his group are back yet from their sea travel?" Marak asked.

"Surely, they are. We'll find out. But either way, we will take their clan down. And don't kill anyone. Just hold them prisoner until we know otherwise." Seleya ordered.

Her people began to hide themselves for the night and get some rest. They would have a big day planned for the occupants of the castle tomorrow morning.

…..

That night, Kira made Fizzgig stay with Ydra, as she wanted some real alone time with Jen for the first time since they had returned.

They were celebrating their love as well as all they had accomplished thus far, and with the gift of what the Chamberlain had bestowed upon them. They were more in charge of the Gelfling charges now, but Sil would still hold the highest decrees of all above them, should any problems come about among the Gelfling race.

Sil would still hold orders on judgments with him being emperor.


	24. Chapter 24

In the morning, after the three Brother suns rose, everyone both on the hill and in the castle were getting up to get ready for their day ahead.

Kira went and told the two pregnant women that they were better off being in charge of the childlings while they were in their condition, now that she knew about it. How she wished she was old enough for it. She was only 21 trine old.

No one was aware of the ones waiting outside the castle, ready to take it. But they were going to play it cool until further notice, as most of her clan did want a real battle instead, but Seleya was stern this was how to play it.

They began to walk down the hillside to the castle's front where the new bridge now stood.

One of the guards that was keeping watch through the microscope looked and saw some strange new Gelflings coming down the hill. He went to go tell the leaders. Chamberlain wasn't here, and Jen and Kira were busy elsewhere.

He ran into the library, where Jen and Aughra were talking about more Gelfling history. They looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked.

"Master Jen, Mother Aughra, sorry to disturb you, but there are some new Gelflings coming down the southeast towards here. We have never seen them before." the guard explained.

"Really? Then, let's go meet them." Jen declared. The history lesson was over for now. "Go get Kira."

"Yes, Master." the guard said and went to retrieve Kira.

When Seleya and her group reached the entrance on the bridge to the castle, they were stopped by the two guards there. "What is your business, strangers?" a female with white hair asked.

"My clan is from the Beta continent, that your leaders met over there. I am Maudra Seleya." she bowed. "I am here to see Jen and Kira. Are they returned yet?"

"Yes, they have indeed returned. Yes. We had heard about you. We can take you to them."

The guards took to leading them to the throne room to meet with Jen and Kira.

Kira had just joined her mate and was just as surprised to see Seleya and her family. "Seleya, what do we owe this pleasure?" she asked.

"We have come to make a full ally commitment to your castle, young Jen and Kira. We changed our minds." Seleya replied.

"I am Maudra Kira now, by the decree of Emperor Chamberlain." Kira declared.

"And where is your Skeksis Lord?" Rahn asked.

"He's away at the moment. He left us in charge." Jen stated.

To Seleya's group, this was not how they had planned it. But, either way, they were still going to take back this castle.

Aughra was also in the room too. She was glad to see some more Gelfling joining the castle. The clans that had once been thought to be long dead were coming back, bit by bit. It would help with every Gelfling they could get to help build their race up once again.

The Chanter was still there as well. He had stayed at the castle for all the times his brother had gone on the trips with the Gelfling. But now, he was feeling like he wanted to get out for a little while. He had heard there was still SkekGra and his brother, urGoh out there in the Crystal Desert. He wanted to go see them. He would speak to Jen about it in a little while, after the meeting with the new Gelflings. He was glad Jen was happy in his new role.

Seleya's clan was welcomed with open arms and were shown around the castle. They were shown where they could rest if needed. And there were plenty of jobs around the castle to do, or even outside. The more, the merrier.

Jen and Kira were sure Sil would approve of this when he returned with the five hunters.

The Chanter then spoke to Jen. "Jen, I see you have things under control here. I have not left the castle for a long time, since Conjunction, aside from trips outside to the nearby falls. I want to take a trip to the Crystal Desert, to see friend, urGoh." he explained.

"Sure, urSol. That'll be fine. You need to do what makes you happy." Jen smiled.

Jen told Kira too, and she made sure that the Chanter would have everything he needed for his trip there, especially plenty of water. He would need plenty of that once he reached the desert, since never knowing if the Dousan would ever find him or not. If found, he knew to say he was going to the Circle of the Suns.

The Chanter left for his trek to the desert after lunch. It was also the first meal the new clan had here. The Gelfling didn't consider him a threat at all, but he was new to being seen by them. Now both the Chamberlain and the Chanter were both gone from the castle. It would be hard telling when urSol would be back, but Sil should be back within a short time.

Sil and his hunters were gathering many animals to take back to the castle cages. He didn't want to go hunting for awhile. It would be something he and they would do, since he would make the decision on what he wanted. And the Gelflings would be welcome to feed them until it was time for them to be eaten. Sil just wanted some food animals in the castle for his protein needs.

In the castle, what was left of Jen and Kira's clan started to show the new ones what they could choose to do to help make things even better.

Some could be clothing makers and fixers, cooks, babysitters, and guards. Others could be left in charge of keeping the castle floors clean. Also animal caretakers because Sil was going to be bringing some back. Some could even be teachers to the young ones that needed Gelfling education. That even included learning to read and write. Jen would be happy to teach them. He would also be happy to teach Skeksis writing as well.

Aughra could help as well, but being an older woman, she just didn't have all the patience in the world to teach childlings what they needed to know. Sil was younger than her, but still old enough to be considered ancient in age. But he still had far more patience than she did, unless his buttons were pushed too far.

…

It was a couple days later and the Chamberlain still wasn't back. Hopefully, nothing had happened.

Seleya decided now was the time to act, to take this castle the way she wanted to. This clan would be held prisoner until the Skeksis returned, and she would make him surrender.

Her clan began to calmly take all of the clan to a secret location, where they were lured, then jumped upon and tied up. Gagged as well. None of them liked this. Talia was among them.

Jen and Kira, along with Aughra, were left alone. It was when their guards and other clan were not to be found anywhere when things began to be suspicious.

Marak made sure that the pregnant women, babies and small childlings stayed in the nursery area. Some other females backed her up. They would make sure they stayed and not caused trouble. They didn't want to harm children. This was just part of their plan.

When each clan member of the leaders were placed in the two rooms, one for males, the other for females, they were each told that they just needed to behave, and it was to get their leaders' attention. It wasn't just Jen and Kira; it was the Chamberlain.

Jen and Kira began to get worried when they were seeing less and less of the original clan they had brought back from the wilderness areas. They were only seeing Seleya's people.

Soon, Seleya ordered all her people to disappear to the hiding spot beneath the castle, where they all were.

After a whole day of finding no one, Jen and Kira, not to mention Aughra, were finding none of the others. Fizzgig was by Kira's side. All the Podlings were outside now, but some had been taken hostage as well.

"Where is everyone disappearing to?" Kira asked Jen.

"I wish I knew, Kira." Jen replied. They were both nervous.

"Aughra had bad sense about the new Gelflings joining us." Aughra said.

"Why didn't you say anything, Aughra?" Kira asked.

"Thought it was good for more Gelfling to join up, but just had slight feeling about leader, Seleya. She is trouble. Leader of her clan. Find her, you find others." Aughra proclaimed.

"We will, but we don't know where to look. We have looked everywhere." Kira said.

"And Chamberlain isn't back yet." Jen stated.

"Have feeling new Gelflings are setting trap for you all." Aughra said.

"But why? We didn't do anything to them." Jen exclaimed.

"You must find and talk over before something bad happens." Aughra warned.

"But what could they want?" Jen asked.

"Not know unless ask."

Aughra stayed in the throne room while Jen and Kira went to search for their clan. Kira held Fizzgig in her arms.

As they got near the lower catacombs, that was when a group of seven guards came out of nowhere and surprised them. The guards had spears and crossbows on them. They stayed together. Fizzgig barked and growled in fear.

"What's going on?" Kira demanded.

"In the name of our Maudra, Seleya orders you to come with us." one of them demanded of them.

"Where is everyone?" Jen asked.

"You'll find out."

Jen, Kira, and Fizzgig were taken below to the two rooms, where the other Gelfling were. There, they saw Seleya.

"Seleya! What are you doing?!" Kira demanded.

"Sorry, Kira, but you are not All-Maudra. I am. I am going to make sure that the Skeksis hands over all power to me. Then, we will either have him killed or held prisoner. He will be our servant from now on." Seleya decreed. "Never again will Skeksis rule over us. This is our castle now!"

Jen and Kira never would have thought that such evil, or just plain craziness would reside within one of their own kind. It had been enough to deal with from the other Skeksis, but here, this female and her clan that had joined, were acting just like them.

"There is no need to kill us, Seleya. We can come to an understanding." Jen tried to reason with her.

"Kill? Who said anything about killing, Jen? At least not to Gelfling." Rahn said. "We haven't killed anyone here."

"Then where are the childlings? And pregnant ones?" Kira demanded anxiously.

"In a separate location, for their own safety. We want nothing to happen to them. We're just waiting for the Skeksis to return." Smed took over.

Jen and Kira were tied down like the others. Fizzgig was forced from Kira's hands. "Fizzgig, run!" Kira ordered him.

But the poor pet was seized and put in a small gunny sack. He was taken and hung up on a wall. He whined inside it.

There was nothing they could do now but wait. Aughra was the only one free at this point. And who knows how much longer it would be until SkekSil returned, along with his hunters.

One of the young older kids was getting himself untied from one of the others. There was a hole in the wall where he would be able to fit. He was going to get some help. He had to get out quietly. He wasn't seen as he made his way out.

…..

But, they were in luck. Sil, Baron, and the other hunters were arriving back at that time.

Normally, they were greeted by guards on the way inside, but there were none at the moment. "Where are guards at entrance?" Sil demanded.

"I suppose they're busy doing something." one of the other Drenchen guessed.

"Will find. For now, go to Chamber of Life and put caught animals in cages." Sil ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." Baron replied.

The five Drenchen hunters went there to deliver their captures. The animals were all making noises, as they had been captured alive.

The Chamberlain was glad to be back home again, but on the way back to the throne room, he saw no Gelflings anywhere. This was so strange.

"Where is everyone? No guards? No watch? Ingrates! Gelfling?!" Sil called out. He got no reply. He listened more intently.

He went to the dining hall first, and there was no one in there. He went to many other places around the castle, and nothing. When he finally went into the throne room, Aughra was in there. Finally, a sign of life here in the castle. He hadn't even seen his counterpart.

"Mother Aughra." Sil stated.

"Emperor Chamberlain. You are back I see." Aughra returned the greeting.

"Hmmm. Yes. Hunting take many a day to find what Chamberlain wanted here at castle." Sil replied. "Where are Gelflings? Maudra Jen and Kira?"

"That, I do not know. They started disappearing not long after you left. And new Gelflings came to join clan." Aughra explained.

"Hm?" That got Sil's attention. "What new Gelflings?"

"Ones from across big water." she stated.

"Ones from Beta continent?" Sil asked.

"Yes. What I heard." Aughra said. "I had bad feeling about the leader, Seleya. Think she has something to do with friends disappearing."

"Jen and Kira say they want nothing to do with Skeksis. Me. Why would they come here?" Sil pondered.

Just then, a young Gelfling came running into the room. The Drenchen guards were with him. Sil and Aughra turned at the footsteps.

"Lord Chamberlain!" the kid exclaimed.

"He has something most interesting to tell you." Baron declared.

The kid, Vehl, panted hard. He was of Spriton origin. Black hair, brown eyes. Golden clothing. He was about thirteen trines old.

"What is it, Youngling?" Aughra asked.

"Gelflings! The new ones. They… they've taken all… the other ones, my clan, prisoner! Catacombs!" Vehl exclaimed breathlessly.

"Why?" Sil demanded.

Vehl caught his breath finally and replied, "Don't know, my Lord. But they want you there. They want you to turn your power over to Seleya. That's all I know."

"Have Maudra Kira and Jen too?" Sil asked.

"Yes. What can we do to get them out?" Vehl asked. "My parents are with them."

"Where is urSol?"

"He went to take a trip to the Circle of the Suns." Aughra replied. "Just us. Podlings all outside."

"Hmm. Freeing Gelfling will take good plan." Sil began to think of something. "They have weapons?"

"Yes." Vehl replied.

"Hmm. Will need armor. Chamberlain not getting shot again." Sil declared.

The five Drenchens went to get armor on. Sil went to get his own armor on. He had to make due with another Skeksis' because his original had been ruined in the fire so long ago. Aughra wasn't much of a physical fighter. She would stay out of it and let Sil take care of it. Vehl would lead them down to the problem areas.

When they joined up again, Sil ordered, "Lead way, young one."

Vehl nodded in reply. "This way."

He led Sil and the Drenchen ones down to the catacombs. Sil knew them quite well himself, and then he took over, making the young one wait behind from there. He began to sniff them out. The scents were fresh. He also listened for screaming or any voices talking.

Soon, he did indeed hear voices. He stopped the others. "Shhh!" he shushed them. They nodded.

Sil went forward by himself. He peeked around the corner cautiously.

He saw many Gelfling guards standing in front of the imprisoned Gelflings. He also saw Jen and Kira. They all were gagged. Sil also heard the ones standing talking.

"Now we just have to wait for the Skeksis to come back from his trip, wherever it was to."

Sil smirked, his brows lowering in a smug look. '_If they think they are taking power away from me, they got another thing coming._' he thought to himself.

He went back to the other Gelflings.

"So what's going on?" Baron asked.

"I see new Gelflings standing over our clan. Prisoners. Tied up. Jen and Kira among them. They want me. My power. But I have plan to get them away from clan." Sil said in a low voice.

He began to tell them his plan quietly.


	25. Chapter 25

The prisoners had no idea what their captors were planning, on how they would get Chamberlain to surrender.

But then, a Drenchen hunter came out of nowhere.

"Hey! I'm looking for my leaders. Any idea where they might be?" he said sarcastically.

The new guards looked at him odd. "Why, they're right here. You can join them."

"And your new leader is right here."

"Uh, I don't think so. Come and get me!" he laughed, then ran the other way.

"Don't just stand there. Get him!" Rahn ordered.

Three guards ran after him.

Soon, they were side-tripped from a staff that came out of nowhere. It made them fall onto their faces.

"Good work. Now tie them up." Sil ordered and complimented.

The three were tied up. They were unconscious at the moment.

When more came to investigate later, it was four this time. They too were taken by surprise.

…

As more and more began to disappear with no trace, Seleya finally got suspicious. Many would go next.

Ten went next, and Sil and the Drenchens took them on together. They took them out. But they were now out of rope. They would just guard them now.

Now it was the final straw when they didn't return.

The Drenchens came and lured more Gelflings to them. Seleya too. Sil was in hiding for the moment, but waited.

There were still a few guarding the prisoners.

The Drenchens fought with all they had to take on the best guards and Seleya. She was an awesome warrior. She took on the Drenchens and they were losing when she took over.

"You will not win!" she exclaimed.

Then Sil finally stepped into the picture. "Is it me you want?" he asked.

Seleya stopped fighting the hunters and looked over to her left, it was him! "You!"

"Yes, it is I! The Skeksis!" Sil mocked her. "If me you want, come and get me!"

"You will give up your power or else! NO Skeksis will rule Gelfling ever again!" she yelled out.

"Remains to be seen, traitor!" Sil retorted. He drew a dagger.

Seleya used her wings to try to fly towards his head, but he saw her coming and dodged her attempt. It knocked her into the wall. She got down on her feet. Now, she charged from his front.

Sil's dagger collided with her sword. He blocked her from touching him. He spun his wrist and it knocked her sword from her hands, and he threw his weight into her, knocking her down.

Seleya was finally down. But, she wasn't going down so easy. She had a small dagger herself, hidden in her right sleeve. She pulled it out, and without him noticing, she threw it at him.

The dagger landed in the left side of his lower stomach, beneath the armor. It caused Sil to yelp in pain, but he still kept up the fight.

"Get up!" he ordered. She got up.

"Gelfling will pay for this treachery!" he held his dagger at her throat. "Now move!"

Seleya was in front as Sil made her walk in front of him over to the others. He now put a hand on her left shoulder. Her clan now looked up, as did the prisoners. It was Chamberlain! But not looking like his usual self. Their eyes all widened.

"Now, I have your leader!" Sil growled. "You free others, NOW!" he ordered fiercely as his voice would allow.

The guards couldn't believe their Maudra had been captured. But they let the others go at last.

Once they were free, Jen and Kira came up to him, "Chamberlain, thank you for freeing us. We will decide what to do with her."

"NO! Chamberlain decides on this one." Sil exclaimed.

They were shocked at his outburst, but understood.

"I am still your emperor! No Gelfling is to betray here. I make example of this one as clear sign of my leadership. I make clear." Sil explained.

The others nodded.

…..

Later, outside the castle, all Gelfling were out there, save the youngest ones, Chamberlain held court over Seleya and her family.

"As emperor here, I make perfectly clear that I will not put up with any betrayal to my power, just as you seeking to usurp me. I make nice home for Gelfling, and all do is try to harm that effect. After this, no more trips to find other Gelfling from me. If any come, will make certain conditions first met. If not, they go back to other place, or die! And will not stand for this any longer." Sil declared sternly.

"As for Sel- whatever, you are sentenced to-"

The Gelflings listened. "Death!" They all gasped.

Sil had his armor off now, but he held a dagger in his hands. He raised it and stabbed Seleya through her back. She gasped out in pain.

"MOTHER!" Marak, her sister, and brothers all cried out. Guards held them all back from running forward.

Seleya fell over, dead. Sil pushed her off the dagger. "This is what happens for final punishment when what happened, or pull anything else to hurt Chamberlain. I be honest ruler up till now, and put up with so much from Gelflings. This is not to happen here. Mean that. Other Gelfling, banished. Go back to Beta continent."

Seleya's offspring and her clan were forced to go back to their lands. They were not going to rule here. But later on in life, they would probably plan to return, and in greater numbers.

Chamberlain's clan stayed behind. So, there would at least two clans of Gelfling. The Alpha one, here on this one, and the Beta one. The enemy clan. But the Alpha one was led by a Skeksis. That was the difference.

One of Seleya's daughters would take over as their Maudra when they got back, but Marak might as well take over on that part.

Sil's clan had not been harmed at all, but then, after it was all over, there was blood noticed under Sil's footing. He dropped his dagger then.

"Chamberlain, you're bleeding!" Jen noticed.

"Know. Happened in fight with… her…" he said as he pointed out. Then, his vision began to get blurry on him.

Aughra was out there too. She moved as fast as possible, and caught him. He was still standing. "We must treat injury as quick as possible." she advised.

"Yes. Hmmm!" he whined in pain. He had tried to ignore it for awhile, but could no longer.

He was led back to the castle, to a lower chamber room where he was laid down and his wound was exposed from his robes. He was losing blood. Some moss was quickly put over it by Yayra. She was still among them.

"Chamberlain, you must remain awake." Yayra stated.

"Trying." he said. "Hurts..."

"I'm trying to help you. Just hold still." she said.

Sil laid there, taking the pain as he was examined.

Yayra felt around his belly, and found it wasn't that deep. Nothing internal was punctured, luckily. But he still needed some stitches.

Three stitches later, he would be fine. But he would be better off just resting for now.

Sil was tired anyway, from his getting home and having to fight so suddenly. Then, his friends and the clan came into the room. He looked up at them.

"On behalf of this clan, Lord Chamberlain, we have all come to thank you for saving our lives." Talia spoke on their behalf.

Sil nodded. "Yes. Now, need rest." he said. "Go do chores." He laid back to go to sleep.

"Is he alright?" Jen asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine." Aughra said. "Still breathing. Just exhaustion take him over."

"We can see why." Baron had to agree. They wanted to rest too, after having been out for nearly a week and dealing with all those animals brought back here for some of Sil's protein needs.

They would let their emperor rest while the rest of them went to go do their chores again. But Aughra remained with Chamberlain, to make sure that nothing happened. Someone else would take over in a while.

The hunters went and put the captured animals into the cages in the Chamber of Life. This time, they would never be experiments, just food. SkekTek, back when he was alive, kept some maybe as both pets and experiments.

All the Gelflings went on doing their chores for the rest of the day. They hoped they would never see that clan again. If one came from that clan and was honestly willing to join them, certain conditions would have to met from now on.

…

The Chanter had made it to the Circle of the Suns to see his old friend, urGoh. SkekGra and urGoh were now looking after the Chanter as they had urVa the Archer so long ago in his time of need when he had tried to bring justice to the Hunter. To stop him from taking a Gelfling.

Even though the Chamberlain was not welcome here, his brother was since he wasn't the same as Sil. The Wanderer was glad to see another Mystic again, for once. It had been too long since he had last seen one.

The Chanter wondered what it was this time that caused his brother to be wounded again. There was some cloth applied on his wound, along with some herbal medicine. He was lying on a bed, with pressure off the wound. He was just resting at this point.

…..

Jen came in to watch Chamberlain to give Aughra a break. He was more than grateful that he had come to save their clan in their time of need, when they had least expected him to. There would always be key differences among them, but what mattered more was that they were friends.

Sil had done what he could and there had been a small price to pay, but he was still alive. He would be fine in some days time. It wasn't that serious. If the knife had been bigger, it might have pierced his intestine.

He had also made sure that he was the most dominant one here, despite his friendly looking demeanor. He was not going to stand for crap like that any longer. He had had to put up with it from the other Skeksis for so long and that was what had driven him to declare he wasn't going to put up with it anymore. He was just being a good leader, to keep his kingdom safe and intact.

The group he had banished were a larger group, but they weren't worthy to stay here after betraying this clan. But this clan would get bigger over time.

Jen was still a little worried about Sil. He hoped he wouldn't die.

Sil was breathing deeply while sleeping. A whimper here and there, but that wasn't unusual for him. It just came naturally. Kira later brought Jen a book to read.

After awhile, Sil woke up to the male Gelfling reading a book. "Jen?" he spoke.

Jen looked up. "Chamberlain? You awake?" he asked.

"Hmm. Yes." Sil replied as he tried to stretch his legs, but then, was greeted with pain from his belly. His hand went to grab it as he whimpered. "Ow!"

"You alright?" Jen asked.

"Horrible, searing pain!" Sil winced.

"Yayra and Aughra did what they could for you. It'll hurt for a little while." Jen stated.

"Chamberlain hates pain! But know." Sil said.

"My Lord, I just wanted to say thank you for saving us all. We had no idea when you would return. Yes, they were setting a trap for you." Jen explained.

"Figured it out. Was not going to let all accomplished go down river. Had to stop and punish evil Gelflings." Sil declared.

"But, how do we know they won't come back?" Jen asked. "I think they were rather confused rather than evil."

"We just must be ready at all times. Get numbers up. But not matter of confused. Evil enough for Chamberlain to let them stay." Sil recommended. "Not want to be seen as once was."

"The number is going up, slowly." Jen replied.

"We be watching at all times. Not let this happen again." Sil said.

Jen agreed.

…

As the days passed, Jen, Kira, Aughra, and the healers took turns watching over Sil's recovery. They were all truly grateful to him for saving their lives. They were also grateful to the five Drenchen hunters that had been with him. He didn't let this small injury make him stay in bed, but he took it easy around the castle. Within two weeks, Sil's injury was healed.

There was talk of exploring more of the continent in the high mountains elsewhere. Sil would give it some thought and his blessing, but he wasn't going anywhere this time. And all the seekers were to travel in groups of at least five.

…..

The Chanter stayed away until he was healed, then he stayed a few additional days and began to head back to the castle. It had been a good trip to just get away from the castle for awhile. But even when he got home, he usually would keep his distance from his brother.

The Heretic and the Wanderer were still keen on staying here in the desert. It was their home now. UrGoh might one day come to visit urSol at the castle by himself again. But SkekGra would stay behind.

The Chanter was welcomed back to the castle with open arms from Aughra, Podlings, and Gelflings alike. Not so much from the Chamberlain, but he was still allowed there.

Life would go on like usual.

…

Seleya's clan made it back to their continent. Since this had been their home for so long, it would now stay their home. Marak wouldn't plan on letting the Skeksis get away with killing her mother like that. Her heart was so full of rage at him at this point, but there would have to be a good time to build up their numbers first. They would take back that continent someday.

Marak was going to make sure that her mother's memory of what she stood for would not be forgotten. But then, Skeksis were almost invincible fighters, if they had the youth and strength for it.

Only time would tell what would happen. She was named the new Maudra of her clan. Her siblings all supported her. Her younger sister had no complaints. Nor did her brothers. They all became leaders among the soldiers. But then, was it wise to go back at all? They could just stay here and be their own clan, but Marak would always hate that Skeksis. So would her siblings and others of their clan.

**Sorry if it seemed rushed. I hope you all are enjoying this. **


	26. Chapter 26

Twenty trines later…

There was screaming in the bed chamber as Kira was delivering her first child.

Kira was now 41 trines old and was now old enough to produce offspring of her own. She had been all too excited when she found out she was pregnant. One of the ways she knew for sure was when she was told the spots on her legs had disappeared. It was a sign of a new first time mom-to-be.

Jen had gained much more experience with kids over the last twenty trines too, so he was ready for fatherhood when he heard he was finally going to become a father. He had been plenty nervous too, which wasn't unusual for especially first-time fathers.

The screaming had been going on for quite awhile. It was nothing unusual. Clan females were doing their best to look after Kira and her baby.

Jen was really worried and pacing the throne room, waiting to hear of news of his child. Chamberlain was in there with him. Other males could understand how he was feeling too.

Chamberlain had been quite a good leader over the last twenty trine as well. Things had been pretty peaceful mostly. There had even been more Gelflings found in the mountains and were willing to be part of this clan. And new babies had been born here too. So the clan had grown.

Gelfling numbers were now into the 60s here at the castle.

As Sil watched Jen pacing, he asked, "Have you thought of name for baby?"

"Yes. We think we know what names to think of, since we don't know what we're having." Jen replied.

"Chamberlain would like to know." Sil said.

"When we know what the baby is for sure. I promise." Jen stated.

Awhile later, a female midwife soon came to the throne room with news. "Master Jen." she said.

Sil and Jen turned to her. "What is the news?" Sil asked.

"Maudra Kira has given birth to..."

"What?" Jen exclaimed too fast before she could finish.

"Twins. Two babies."

"Two... babies?" Jen spaced out his words in shock.

"You have a son and a daughter." she said.

Jen was so shocked that he fainted. The typical new father reaction.

Sil put his scepter down and went to help Jen to his feet. He couldn't help but have a goofy grin on his face. The female was just the same to make sure he was alright.

"Jen, Jen, wake up." Sil stated.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You pass out from finding out you have two babies. One girl, one boy." Sil stated.

"How could I get so lucky?" Jen asked.

"Hmm. Not know. You go see Kira and babies now." Sil declared.

Jen was all too happy to. He ran down the hallways to his mate and new babies. He wanted to see her and them.

Sil followed, but slower. Other Gelflings stayed out of his way. They knew where he was going. When they had learned of their Maudras having a baby, they were beyond excited for them.

In the room, Kira was now resting and holding her twins. Jen appeared in the room. She looked up.

"We're finally parents, Jen." she said proudly.

Jen was cautious as he approached his mate. Sil appeared in the room shortly after. He stayed at the entrance.

One baby, the one on her right arm, had some dark hair on his head, like his dad's. The other had some creamy hair on her head, like her mom.

"So, what are names?" Sil asked.

Sil was still called emperor, but he was going to probably be like an uncle too since he was Jen and Kira's friend. And he had given them the highest Gelfling power they could have under him.

Kira handed her son to Jen, who was all too nervous, but took him. He and Kira had had practice holding babies over the trines. So had Sil. But he wouldn't hold them unless really necessary. He would leave care to the Gelflings.

"Our son is named Ira." Jen replied.

"It is very rare for more than one baby to be born at a time." Yayra announced. "You both must be proud."

"We are. Are you alright, Kira?" Jen asked.

"Yes. Tired and sore, but otherwise fine, Jen." Kira replied. "And our daughter's name is Sena."

"Ira and Sena. Hmm. Good names, yes." Sil agreed. He had never heard of those names before, but Jen and Kira were going to be the parents.

A thought did pass by him of what it would be like to be a parent of his own offspring, but it was probably not possible anyway. He didn't want any competition for his throne as it was, at least not from another Skeksis. He was glad SkekGra was still living at the Circle of the Suns. His brother was there again, visiting.

The Chanter had been happy for Jen too that he was going to be a father. He had wished them well in their efforts to have and raise the little one, but he would find out later that there was double the joy.

All the Gelflings looked in to see the new Maudra's twins. They all would do the best they could to raise the little darlings into fine Gelflings. It would take time to find out what they would be good at and what roles they would take on here in the castle.

Ira would probably become a soldier no doubt. Sena, there could be a number of things. Babysitter, librarian, cook, a knitter, and so many other choices. They would find their places as they grew up.

Chamberlain wanted these two dressed in clothes that would set them apart from other Gelfling kids because they were considered prince and princess as well. They would have the highest rank among the childlings. He didn't need kids of his own when he had his friends to have kids, however many they would have over the trines.

SkekSil was happy by himself. He had a happy, settled life here in the castle as the ultimate Emperor. No other Skeksis to boss him around, or pick on him. He still didn't regret healing the Crystal.

The Crystal of Truth was still itself, glowing and white, just like the castle that protected it. And all its protectors.

…..

Trines later, Ira did become Captain of the Guard, and Sena became both a healer and librarian. Their parents had also had more offspring too. Three more girls, and two more boys, but all of them were single children at a time.

Jen and Kira couldn't have been prouder of themselves that they had an awesome family to call their own now. And it was all thanks to their Skeksis benefactor.

And they would all still keep watch on possibly what to expect from the Beta Clan in the future too. If there would be any showdowns, that is.

Sil's clan had grown from 30 to well over 70 by now. He would keep on encouraging it to get bigger.

The Gelfling population was slowing growing again. If the castle got to be too small for them all, they could always go and make a village outside the castle walls. Perhaps it would be best one of these days. But for now, everyone had everything they wanted inside the castle walls. Friends, family, food, good times, and a great leader leading them. Ruling them as fairly as possible.

For Sil, diplomacy was a far better way to rule than by ruling in fear and force. He wanted to keep it that way, but he still had temper moments too. It was what got him more Gelfling willing to be here in the castle. But he tried to be truly honest and not such a manipulator like he used to be quite so much. It was a grand life for him to be their emperor.

The End

**I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I like to see what you all thought of it. It was fun to write and get this off my mind, as it had been in my thoughts for many years, but just had to figure out how to write it. **

**The other sequel called Power of the Dark Crystal wasn't the most pleasing thing to read, what I could anyway. But I saw that if there were other Gelfling alive after just 100 trines, there had to have been others still alive because Jen and Kira couldn't have rebuilt the race that quickly. **


End file.
